Fallout
by straw honey
Summary: "War. War never changes." Within a day, humanity had figured out a way of destroying everything it had ever created. Nuclear bombs rained from the sky, killing and eradicating most life on Earth. A lone wanderer searches for the remnants of a fleeting memory, a time before the war. LuNa. Strong rated M.
1. Chapter 1

AN: WARNING due to the nature of the fallout series, this story will have to be rated M right off the bat. The reasons include and not limited to: blood and gore, intense violence, mature humor, strong language, strong sexual content, use of drugs and alcohol. Don't get mad at me, cause I told you so!

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

 _War. War never changes._

 _In the year 1945, my great-great grandfather, serving in the army, wondered when he'd get to go home to his wife and the son he'd never seen. He got his wish when the US ended World War II by dropping atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki._

 _The World awaited Armageddon; instead, something miraculous happened. We began to use atomic energy not as a weapon, but as a nearly limitless source of power._

 _People enjoyed luxuries once thought the realm of science fiction. Domestic robots, fusion-powered cars, portable computers. But then, in the 21st century, people awoke from the American dream._

 _Years of consumption lead to shortages of every major resource. The entire world unraveled. Peace became a distant memory. It is now the year 2077. We stand on the brink of total war, and I am afraid. For myself, for my grandfather, for my older brother - because if my time in the army taught me one thing: it's that war, war never changes._

 **-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Two pairs of frightened helpless eyes shook in complete obedience; silent tears rolled down the powerless victims colorless faces. "Oh you don't?" The pair shook their heads with more vigor at the endless expanse. Desperate whimpers escaped from their closed shut mouths. A grueling sound re-entered their ears, stopping their struggle all at once. A soft pair of boots crunched the soft dirt in a leisure fashion, just out of their vision.

"You see…" a brandish breath braced upon the back burner of one of them, the poor creature's breathing became uncontrollable under his confide. "When you play cards you usually want to get an ace" an extended arm and card exclaimed. The card played and danced between the dirty fingers revealing and unveiling the subject of affection. "You've played Blackjack before, right?" A filthy rag ripped out of the mouth of his subject.

"Y-!" he attempted to comply, but his voice became ruptured by his involuntarily choking. The helpless body began to gag, moving sporadically the deeper the dishrag went.

"Oh wait!" the torture stopped all together, as a malicious laughter erupted from the torturers boils. "We just played cards!" a pair of hands clapped, breaking his crazy demented laughter. "Last time I checked when you get an _ace…_ it's either a one or an eleven" pieces of the card began to fall into the vision of the stark quiet pair. "Either ace is a laid back one, or ace is better than a king" another slow clap rung aloud in the endless terrain. Another, and another; until it became a standing ovation to absolutely nothing. The entire time their antagonist's figure moved in dangerous circles in and out of their blurred vision. Getting down on one knee, he smiled at the hopeless dogs with an undeniable devil grin. "So is ace a one or an eleven?" the rags ripped away in an instant.

" _Both! One and eleven!"_ they screamed between hapless breaths. They yelled louder and louder seeing his smile fade, into an irritated frown.

Ignoring their desperate pleas, a relaxed hand pulled out a lighter as well another mysterious object in his back pocket. They continued to scream their sacred souls away, though when they caught sight of the object they did what all humans do when they see the end. The beauty of it all coming to a close with a little soundless ember.

"Ace… is a man, not a card" his easy going voice explained to the terrified wailing bastards. "Maybe you will have a better hand next time" the suggestion traveled over a non existent wind.

"You can't be human!" one of them cried in desperation at the back of the fading figure. There eyes furrowed for the last time as they saw a single finger point out towards the scorching sky.

XXXXXXXXXX

A scant unhinged light did a poor job illustrating the unsurprising filthy room. Tools used to resurrect automobiles laid in a sporadic fashion across the floor, none of them had any sign of decay. Beside the firmly closed metal car garage door, a single rusted entrance led to the structures single exit. The walls were lined by thick storytelling bricks, unaffected by the Armageddon that had created a new chapter in humanity. Though inharmonious sounds, filled the empty void within the desolate place. Various metals hitting one another, or something else, soon became a regular occurrence.

"Where is she?" The listeners stared at there persecutor in quiet desperation. A single hand placed under the chin of one of the fading dying men.

"I don't...know…" a crippled and maimed body mouthed. Fresh blood escaped from the victim's parched lips. An unforgiving barrage of fist left him with bruised and beaten skin across his stomach. Without concession the hapless man's face was forcibly turned. The image of a mangled figure became engraved in his head. His former comrade laid motionless covered in every conceivable injury: bruises, cuts, open wounds, and excessive amount of blood laid waste to the desecrated body.

"Your friend is dead" the figure reiterated the obvious, forcing his reluctant head to snap back towards his fate. "A little birdy told me there is somebody I might need". The I stable creature's features became shrouded behind a terrifying new wall of ambiguity.

Although one was fighting for honor, risking it all, the other was selfish, trying to save himself the suffering. "Bro-br-br-"

"Shut the fuck up, or I will snap your long nose!" The threat was acknowledged, complying in despite of his desire to rid himself of his eventual pain. "I am going to tell you one more time. Where is she?" His victim shaking his head back and forth in slow, determined motions. "Why are you sleeping?" The victim's eyes began to flutter between doom and peace. In an instant his breath hitched, his feeble hands attempting to shake out of the life ending choke hold.

"See I used to know a man who slept all the time" the pressure around his vital organ increased tenfold. "His name was Garp...I used to know the guy" the helpless man ascended into the unforgiving thick air. "The audacity of the guy to sleep standing up!" a deep demonic chuckle left his devil worshiper's boil. "Though he was a military man. Were you in the military?" the powerless creature shook his head with what little life was left.

"Oh you did?" his grip around his throat stopped in an instant, the weightless body dropping hard to the floor. "Maybe you will be like Garp when you're older" his callous eyes changed all together. With a silent frown, he turned his gaze away from the silent body, shifting towards the other timid fellow.

Seeing his capturer's face, only provoked the distressed and scared creature; with each calm step, he would scream something inconceivable. An inch away was all it took to trigger him to tears. His torturer remained stoic throughout his paltry unending plea, staring down at the pitiful man.

"Are you done?" The question was assisted with a hand, dangling back and forth in direct line of his ghostly vision. Nodding in obedience, his nervous eyes sprung alive when he saw that the man had descended to his level.

"You know what I am going to ask. I will give you a chance right now, where is she?" The devil left his face right as the question was asked. Much to the frightened boy's endless nightmare, the grim reaper opted to search around the messy room.

"Hold on!" he screamed as he began to laugh like a madman. His capturer turned towards him with indifference. Walking towards his victim, a metal wrench within his bloody hands began to spin and churn the gore of his labor. "I-I-I-I kn-kn-kn-know wh-wh-wh-wh-where sh-sh-she is!" his voice became butchered with the sight of his tortures new weapon. His anxiety only worsened, at the sight of fresh blood dripping down from the tip of the utility.

"Speak" the command was accompanied by the forceful tapping of the weapon against his rough palm.

"Sh-she i-is wi-wi-with th-th-" he attempted to speak but broke down when he saw the weapon raised parallel to his elongated nose. A light tap of the brisk tool, was all the pressure that was needed. "She is with the Brotherhood of Steel!" he cried as he attempted to turn his nose away.

"You are a coward" the rod swung as swift as leaves, a hair away from his abnormal nose. "You guys were supposed to be a part of The Brotherhood of Steel...what a joke" raising the weapon way above his head, he began the fateful descent downwards. Though he stopped himself right before the skull shattering collision.

In a struck of luck, the blood ridden tool flew to the side with a harmless _clunk_. A lone hand reached behind his victim, dragging him to his feet. "We're going to make a little visit" the frightened man followed his motion, much like a slave to a life long master. "If you don't comply with everything I do... I will blast your face off and slaughter everyone there" The long nosed man's eyes began to play out the possible situation. His breathing became uncontrollable at the demon's assurance. "Pick up your friend's body" the rope binding his blood deprived hands became broken.

Turning around to open the door, the lone wanderer let out a single sigh. "Looks like I am going to be a hero for once".

XXXXXXXXXXX

A short ways away and a little convincing led them to the heart of their forward operations. A whole week had passed since they had left the converts of the lowlands towards the unforgiving mountains. Nuclear Winter is what the survivors called it. An imbalance in the air from the fallout had caused a massive mood swing of the terrestrial weather. For those traveling the once serene region, there was only danger to be sought. Though there was lucrative trade route attracting all sorts of trouble. Every major faction wanted to reap the benefits of such a narrow passage, separating the remnants of civilization with the dark unknown.

Right before the treacherous wilderness, they managed to arrive at their destination. "There was a military base all the way out here?" The question getting lost within the thick bitter wind.

The long nosed man felt obliged to respond, "yeah with the Great War and all".

"Oh yeah, that's right" his listeners becoming quite at his unusual quick response.

There silence was short lived, as a new wonder filled the void. "We're almost home" the long nosed man signaled, back towards his barbaric capturer. His listener didn't seem the least bit pleased, a forcible push compelled the cheerful lad aside. Their other listener, who was now becoming an everyday struggle, became the topic of killing every single day of their journey. When it came time to pass, the man would fight what with little strength he had. The long nosed man would continue to plead with the somber figure, crying his soul away to keep him for just one more day. The gloom ridden figure's patience became so short lived thereafter. Every morning the man would crawl bare chested across the snowy terrain, grunting and sheathing to stay with the fading pair. When the two had traveled through rocky and narrow passageways, he continued to follow. When he could go no more he fought to keep them within their vision. He traveled an impossible trail, never giving into his inevitable end.

" _Why do you continue to fight?" the wanderer asked as he crouched to his knees, examining the pitiful mangled and beaten body._

" _I am not going to die here" he grunted, reaching another tired hand forward. His progress was halted altogether, as his fingers began to crack and crumble under an immense pressure._

" _Just give up" a reasonable suggestion ensued, as he removed his boot from his frost bitten and broken hand._

" _Never!" he shouted as he threw his other hand forward, deep into the freezing snow._

" _I told you to give up" his torturer responded, driving another forceful foot downwards, doing the same if not worse damage._

" _And I told you never!" he yelled as he reached out into the snow with his other broken hand._

 _The long nosed man had attempted to plea the whole time, but his words always met deaf ears. "Please! Just let h-!"_

" _He chose his fate!" the stranger resounded as he stomped up the trail._

" _My fate isn't sealed!" he howled, the whole of the endless wasteland coming to a brief standstill. An eternity had passed, the whole time mother nature toyed with the remnants of the man._

 _Loud footsteps churned down the hills several hours later, walking all the back towards the still frost bitten and bruised body._

" _What is your name?"_

" _Roronoa Zoro... Paladin Roronoa Zoro."_

He lay across the demon's back, holding on to him and life by a single thread of hope. After a short journey through some of the same dead willow trees, they managed to come to the top of an open clearing. Off in the passing, there lay where there destination be. An unusual designed white fortress lay between the spines of the opposing mountains; cushioning itself within the walls of the massive landmass. Black painless windows lay around the non cement covered parts of the structure. A literal floating castle, its mortar being an instant one way ticket to death. Several vertibirds lay perched symmetric to one another above the powerful but stable structure. Through the thick storm a vast array of soldiers could be seen only a few miles away. A single pro bono thin and shaky bridge kept a symbolic link between order and anarchy of the outside world.

Nearing the passing, each step became more difficult, the air becoming so thin as to only produce the poison known as radiation. Off in the distance a single bright light shines in regular pattern throughout the expanse. Though when the trio approached the bridge, the far off tower illuminated the unwell group.

"Halt! Who goes there?" a commanding officer's voice roared through a megaphone. Before they could make any additional movements, soldiers with advanced weaponry and armor came out of the woodworks, surrounding them in an instant. Additionally tiny red lights began to highlight parts of the group, though most of the attention lay on the unknown figure. The mysterious character remained unconcerned, even at the prospect of an incoming vertibird. With a sudden gust of radioactive wind, the massive pre-war machine rushed over them briefly, before landing within eyes reach.

When the noise of the vehicle died down, the brute smiled in a sheepish manner. Several figures covered in the same power armor approached the already sizable group.

"I will tell you this one more time, who the hell are you?" one of the figures demanded. With a leisure turn of the head the demon studied the group for a brief moment. Only two of the figures didn't have full body armor, opting to remain without a helmet.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What does matter is that I brought back two of your 'soldiers'. I think I should get a reward" the suggestion was nowhere near the organization's interest.

"Hell no! We don't even know a goddamn thing about you! Where do even come from raider scum?" the same aggravated commander questioned.

"Me? Well I think I'm just like everyone else out here." the devil's attention drew back to his goal at hand. His eyes focused through the light haze of the lighthouse, to the fantasy like military base in reach.

With a quiet controlled breath he replied...

XXXXXXXXXXX

AN: The reason I really wanted to write up a chapter (and the fact that I am writing at 3 am in the morning, which I rarely do anymore), is that it basically 1 year since I became a LuNa fan! I did the math, and I kinda did a estimated time date, using times when I remembered watching episodes (my best memory is that I was watching the Arlong fight on Christmas), how many episodes did I watch per day, and the time period I liked videos on Youtube (kinda like a before and after test). After all the math, I wanted to say that I started shipping them, slash watched the first episode of the show probably around December 4-6.

Thank you guys once again for sticking with me and my bizarre, cheesy, and poorly written writings. I especially want to thank those that were shipping LuNa before me, I know I did this in another AN, but seriously you guys rock! I sometimes think like if I could go back in the past and change things, I honestly wouldn't, because if I did then I possibly wouldn't have LuNa! And I am completely serious, it brings me an amazing amount of joy whenever I think about it. I met a lot of amazing people because of it. LuNa led me to writing, and honestly it helps in more ways than I can possibly think of. So strange how a year goes by? But yeah, if I was given the chance to change my past, I wouldn't do it for the world! Thank you guys for being awesome, and have a nice day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: It's been awhile! I would say about 3 month since I made an actual story update? If you guys have read my last update, then you guys would know that I deleted about half of my stories. Nothin more nothin less.

Without further ado, I present Fallout!

XXXXXXXXXX

"My name ... My name ... It doesn't really matter, all I want is my reward." The devil's insistence displeased everyone, though the only people who showed this were the two soldiers without helmets.

The commander's scrunched up eyebrows twitched. "No! I don't care if you brought back that shitty bastard. We need answers asshole! For all we know you could be working with the Enclave!" His instigation had struck a chord with the other soldiers. They began yelling and pointing all their weapons at the stranger once more. They came so close the devil, that if the it could take a step in any direction, it would run straight into the barrel of any given rifle.

"Look there's not much to me. I don't see why you should care." The demon's reply came with an lazy swivel of his head. His gaze wandered yet again towards far off light structure.

"That's it! I'm ordering you to answer my questions right now, before we blow off your shitty head!" he yelled.

"Curly brow ... calm down," Zoro said.

"What do you have to say? Your lazy ass got captured by some no-name scumbag," he complained. Shaking his head, the man with some authority took out a cigarette, lighting it with covered hands as the wind rolled by.

"This man is not evil. He has just lost his way is all." He attempted to adjust himself on top the mysterious stranger. He felt his throat run dry as it did for the past grueling week.

The blond man shook his head, inhaling a bit of the ashy smoke. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth he said, "look Marimo, it's great and all that you think that he is a swell guy, but right now we have to interrogate your boyfriend. We need information …" he paused, "it's standard procedure you know."

"And I'm telling you, he doesn't need to answer you," he said. Before anyone could say anything, the green haired man slipped out of the wanderer's light hold, falling onto the rocky ground with a muttered grunt.

"You don't have the authority to -" the blond argued, but the sluggish man shut him up.

"I do. I'm using my veto power." An underhanded smile grinned back at the blond.

"You shitty directionless bastard …" he growled. Shifting his glare to the man of lower rank, he yelled, "what about you long nose? What do you have to say about this man?"

"Oh! I-I do-don't h-have much to-to say," he said.

"See, he's an alright guy. Just give him his reward so he can go."

"We are under strict orders cactus fuzz! You know this. We have direct orders not to allow anyone near this forward base!"

"And I am going around those orders as of right now," Zoro said.

"Do you know how much trouble you will be in because of this?"

"I don't really care." Glancing to the side, Zoro pointed towards the frightened soldier. "He saved both of our lives. The least we could do is is allow him to make one request."

"Marimo …" He took another puff, staring at his equal until he said, "fine! But if anything goes wrong, you will be held accountable!" His grumpy frown moved back towards the mysterious man, "What the hell do you want?"

He turned his head the side, ignoring all the weapons pointed at his vital organs. "All I want is some supplies." Shifting his body towards the man, he could see nothing but an open barrel of a shotgun. "Food, water, ammo, and … it's getting a bit cold out. Night is coming … can I stay here, just for one night?" The devil's eyes, although surrounded in blinding light, remained under an unknown shadow.

Gritting his teeth, the commander glanced at the hunched over paladin. Livid eyes attempted to intimidate the exhausted man, that is, until he turned his gaze back towards the apathetic stranger. A plethora of red lights and countless guns remained on the lone figure, though he didn't seem to care the least bit.

With a reluctant sigh the commander gave in. "Fine. But if I see you causing any trouble, I will kill you." The commander swirled back around, stomping away from the group to the airborne vehicle.

"Law." The commander stopped, looking over at the only other soldier without a helmet. "If he tries to do anything, kill him on sight."

"Fuck off. I can do what I want," he replied. Ignoring the blond's obvious disdain, the emotionless soldier turned back towards the group. He had kept a wary eye on the stranger the whole time.

"You!" Law said, pointing a tattooed hand out to his target. "Follow me." Signaling him to come forward with two quick fingers.

Passing off the demand as though it meant nothing, the demon strolled past the soldiers towards the end of the world. "How come we can't use the bridge?" the question left the mysterious man's lips as he peered over the edge to gander below.

"Because if we do that, we will die" Law said.

"I don't mind," with an apathetic shrug of his shoulders, the demon took his first step on the hollow steel bridge.

"Take one more step, and I'll put this sword through your throat." The edge of the sword grazed the back of his neck, drawing a small trickle of blood.

"Whatever," the demon responded. Staring off at the distance fortress, he could feel himself wanting to take another step forward. "Didn't know you became a babysitter." He stared down his destination with a wide cocky grin, one of which only a madman could possess.

"I have my own place in this world. Last time I checked, I don't take orders from anybody here." After a while, the man drew his sword away, though he didn't sheath the weapon.

The demon's back remained away from the commander. "You really think you're in control?"

"Yes. And I think you're insane," he admitted.

"No. I just know too much," the devil replied. All at once the wanderer faced the taller man, and the numerous soldiers with an uncanny certain grin.

"Enough chit chat! Get on board!" Zoro yelled.

Turning back towards his newest antagonist, the demon nodded towards the copter. "Ladies first."

"Say one more word and I will punt your head down the mountain." The sword came up soon after, remaining flat against the right side of his neck.

"Oh that would be fun."

After a brief silent standoff, ending with the demon laughing at the serious soldier and the group behind him, they made their way on board. They all sat in peaceful harmony, all except for the numerous guns pointed at the apathetic stranger.

Breaking the silence, the commander spoke. "What do you want?"

"Like I said, I just need some basic supplies, maybe some food, some water, and …" he stopped to gaze at the incoming military base. Just like he imagined, the structure appeared much larger than before. "Maybe just a quick look around ..." the devil's words trailed off to a silent mutter.

The wanderer glanced both ways, before staring back down at the designated landing.

Of course, his lack of continuity seemed to further enrage the blond. "Be specific! I am telling you guys, this asshole must be working with the Enclave!"

"Curly brow he's not here for that. I'm pretty sure he's just a lost wanderer." Zoro said.

"Shut the hell up you directionless clown!" he yelled before glaring at the man staring off in space. "Why the hell did you come up here anyway?"

Drawing his gaze away from the wind churning air he shrugged his shoulders. "I think I am just curious to see the Brotherhood of Steel."

"You're so full of shit!" Law threatened.

Glancing towards the man who almost killed him, the wanderer gave a justification. "I'm telling the truth. There is nothing more to it."

"And I am telling you the truth. I will kill you." It didn't take a genius to tell that he meant it.

"Touchy!" The devil mocked with a apathetic roll of the eyes. "Long nose." A cynical grin reached his lips when his victim came in sight.

Seeing his expression the frightened man's heart stopped. "Y-Yes?" the man responded.

"Do you want to show me where I can sleep for the night? None of your commanders seem to trust me."

"Uh …" he hummed. He looked at the other soldiers and commanders onboard before giving one last glance at the silent man. His body shivered, though his armor prevented it from being visible. "Of course."

"And Zoro?" The green haired man just made a simple nod in acknowledgment. "Can you get the supplies? I talked about what I needed before coming over here … that is if you have the strength to get it."

"Got it," he affirmed. The vehicle landed, as the group leaped off onto the hard concrete below. The light still trailed the wanderer, everything around them could be seen.

"Law, follow him!" Sanji ordered. A single finger and set of bored eyes stared back at the blond man.

"It's alright. He won't cause any trouble." Zoro interrupted.

Law didn't respond to the other paladin's instructions, instead he just rolled his eyes and trailed away from the group.

"Why did I get stuck with two of the biggest assholes in the world?" Sanji complained. A deep sigh left his mouth along with a stream of hot smoke. He watched with scrutiny as the stranger walked through the corridor entrance, side by side with the men he had brought back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The devil scanned everything and everyone with earnest eyes.

Almost all the soldiers and scribes gave the stranger hostile glances, though when they caught sight of the commander they stood with their backs straight.

"Here we a-are," Usopp stuttered.

The demon stepped into the room and sniffed the air. The place reeked of burning rubber and rusted metal. "This isn't a suitable place."

Turning back towards the sniper the devil frowned, "Show me around until we find a more suitable place to stay."

"But this where the guest go, I-I co-co-could ge-get in a lo-lo-t ..." he trailed off. His fear kept him strong, but seeing the demons unquestionable glare, he clammed up.

"Don't worry about it," Zoro said. He moved away from them, suppressing his pain he instructed. "Follow me, we will find you a better place to stay."

"I am glad I kept you alive."

"Eh. I won't lie … I needed that ass kicking anyway. I need to get stronger -"

"I remember. You told me," the devil stopped him. Pointing a hand up at the incoming corridor, he glanced at the sluggish man. "Which way, left or right?"

"Down," Zoro said.

"What are you talking about?" Two busy walkways and a million dollar view of the decimated wasteland was all that could be seen.

"Just wait," he instructed. "Franky!" He yelled down the left corridor. A massive man got off his knees. The soldier stood at least a head taller than everyone else, even without power armor.

"Yes Paladin Zoro?" asked Franky.

"Take us down to Ground …" he stopped. He took a lazy glance at the wanderer to his right. Ground 0 Zoro reasoned. Gazing back at the glass window ahead he said, "take us to ground 10."

"Are you sure Ground 10?" he questioned. Frankie's eyes looked between the trio. Seeing the stark differences between them, Franky exclaimed, "In that case you guys should take the stairs it would b -".

"We don't need to get any more attention. That's a direct order," Zoro said.

Shaking his head, the metal man scurried to the wall, doing some kind of work on it. In an instant, a large square shape formed under their feet. As it descended, the large man jumped on, shaking the vessel.

"Do you always have to do that?" Zoro complained.

"Well if you want to get back up without using the stairs, than yes!"

"Why doesn't anyone have respect for each other here?" The devil's questioned. His question startled the group.

"We do have respect for each other. Anyone breaking the Brotherhood's code is subject to harsh penalties or capital punishment." Seeing the unusual light expression on the wanderer's face Zoro continued, "we have to run it a lot tighter out here, it's the gateway between hell and another hell."

"Yeah … there is a lot out there …" The wanderer trailed off, staring off at the numerous changing levels.

"Well as to why we don't respect our superiors …" Usopp's eyes ran away seeing Zoro's glare. Despite his expression he explained, "We don't have a leader. We have three temporary ones. You already met two of them Sanji, Law, and the other one… is standing right next to you."

"I guess he proved to be a challenge." The wanderer drew his eyes away from the endless stories to the long nosed man. "Why is there no leader?"

As soon as the elevator stopped, he intended to walk forward but a raven haired women stepped in the way.

She answered the question with a smile "The council is voting a new leader right now. One of them will gain victory, and the others will most likely die horrible deaths." She eyed the green haired man with a gentle grin. "Are you going to parish now, Zoro? It seems as though nature hasn't killed you yet."

"I ain't going to die devil women!" His back and head stood straight up, despite all the broken and aching parts around his body.

Placing a hand over her mouth, she replied, "Hmm. So he won't die … I wonder why he is still sticking around …"

"Stop talking to your girlfriend and show me around the damn place."

"That devil isn't anything special … she is trying to -"

"What am I am trying to do?" she said, with a playful wink.

"The guy doesn't even know us, and he is right on the money!" Franky yelled. He broke into a massive fit of laughter.

Laughter. Something none of them had done in awhile.

"If I could kill you for that …" Zoro said.

The group followed the tall women, taking a left between three distinct pathways. Studying the walls, the wanderer couldn't see a trace of paint on the pristine white surfaces.

Sensing this without even looking, Robin explained, "This facility used to be where the scientist worked before the war, tucked within the walls of the mountain. They ran several impressive test on the lower floors … but I think we should just go to the rooms, shall we?"

"About time." The wanderer glanced inside all the room's he could, "How many floors does this place have?"

"That's classified information," Usopp said.

The paladin turned with a fatigued yawn, "there are a lot of floors after this. After all this place used to be a nuclear testing facility" he admitted. "I wouldn't go down there. The place still has a dormant engine that will vaporize you into dust." Pointing at the ground Zoro said, "Besides, there is nothing from here to the bottom for about a mile." He turned towards the loner seeing him glance at the floor. "Watch your step."

"We're here," Robin announced. The standards of this room were much better than one from before.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to surveying th -"

"Please show me more." The wanderer looked away from Robin just in time to see Usopp and Franky giving each other quick glances.

Seeing as they got caught, Franky yelled, "yeah! where do you want to go bro? Robin can lead you there!"

"Do you want us to get your supplies now or later?" Usopp asked.

"I am going to get the supplies. Usopp stay with them," Zoro said, as he strolled out of the room.

"Of co-course sir!" Usopp said. His hand shook within his horrified salute.

"I understand you guys have a navigation room. I myself am a navigator. It would be great if I can see the facility." Usopp's head turned towards the back wall, hiding his horrified expression.

Picking up on Usopp's deep discomfort Robin turned towards the demon. "Follow me this way." As soon as the other two stepped out of the room, a harsh pat on the back comforted the terrified long nosed man. A single hand extended past him, gesturing for him to move forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They only had to walk a little further before the tall woman stood still. She pointed her hand towards one of the many doors. Guards stood watch at each interchanging corridor. They all stood like statues until a loud intercom blared.

"All Brotherhood of Steel soldiers on ground 10, report to the armory on ground 9 for weapon inspections."

The devil's desolate grin tripled in size. "So you have some good use," the devil watched as the men in arms marched passed their unknown enemy.

The devil's calm deception stopped all together when he reached for the door handle. He attempted to pull down on it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again with much more vigor, but it wouldn't move at all. He glanced inside the bulletproof window.

The devil's grip had stopped internally, as he glared at the group with a hateful disdain. "Open the fucking door!"

Seeing where this would lead, Usopp pleaded, "we don't have the keys! Only one of the three leaders can open a VIP door -"

"I don't give a shit! Open the fucking door before I kill everyone here!" he yelled.

His hateful eyes turned into those of quiet desperation. "Please! Franky you must have it!" he said.

"I don't! Just calm down, bro!"

"Calm down?" he said. The devil barred his teeth at the massive man. "Calm down? Calm down … Calm down! Calm down!" he screamed as he lunged a fist towards his chest. The sound of something hitting the ground halted the impact.

"Pick it up and give it to me, you fucking liar!" The demon Ripped the card away, almost taking the older man's arm along with him.

"He didn't deceive you," Zoro cut in from around the corner. "Get your business done and the get the hell out of here!"

Turning with a growl, he withdrew from the bewildered group. Alone again. "I don't need anyone else …" He paused, looking at the key-card-hole. I just need them... he reasoned. His thought eased him a bit, giving him enough concentration to unlock the door.

With a relieved breath, he ripped the door open. When he got in, he slammed it behind him, locking it right away. Turning back around, he got his first real look at the beginning of the end. His real objective gazed up at the intruder in shock, though the devil didn't move any more than she did. The room couldn't be whiter, everything except for the woman's copper hair and the papers she had around her remained without color.

Though one object did.

Ignoring her, he took calm strides towards what entranced him. The wall came closer to life with each step. Fire erupted from the still panels. Trailing along the scales of the wall, he observed the rise and fall of the red and orange design. The feet and arms crept about with sharp long claws, cutting into the granite. The masterpiece left one piece unfinished. The tail burned with the largest display of color, though at the same time, it felt void of anything. It appeared as though it had faded away long ago.

"Dragon," he abruptly said. He stared at the mirage, tracing his hands over each and every part he could touch, feeling the creature's stone-cold-heartbeat.

She stared at him the whole time. Although he did interrupt her work, she could see that he meant no harm. She gasped when he tried to feel the masterpiece with his body.

"Dragon," he repeated. She couldn't quite see his expression, though she did notice that he had fallen into quiet stillness.

Then she heard it. Laughter erupted from his bowls. It came out as awkward and borderline sane, though like most things in the wasteland, it took a dark turn. She glanced at the large red button under her desk. When she saw and heard enough, she reached down with thieve-like quickness.

Though the deafening alarm didn't go off.

Her eyes shot upon once she realized she had left her feet. With a grunt, she saw her arms appear as well as the rear of the stranger. Regaining control of her senses, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The sirens rang with fury as the unknown man raced to the door with frenzied speed. In the brief time he got there, she slammed her fists into the back of the stranger several times, but to no avail.

"Open the fucking door!" he screamed slamming the bullet proof glass with his fist. Realizing he had the key, he reached for his worn pockets, but ended up finding nothing. Glancing to the side, he shook his body, and a second later, the card dropped to the ground.

"Don't fucking try that again!" The demon threatened. Placing the key in the door, the wanderer threw open the door. Nobody could be seen. "I knew it!" he growled. Securing his grip on the back of her legs, he ran forward.

"Let me go! Guards! Anyone!" she screamed. She did this like a broken record as he rushed back and forth through the place he had come.

"Shut the fuck up!" he ordered. His teeth grit together when he caught sight of the soldiers coming out of the elevator.

One of the men caught sight of him, "there he is!" he yelled.

"Fuck!" the demon screamed. He ran the other direction, following every available path until he knew his time was up.

Reaching the last corridor, he seethed in frustration. A hand came up and pulled him to the side. A hooded figure pointed in a new direction. He didn't have time to argue, so he took a chance and followed the stranger's order. He saw another hooded person, this time pointing him another direction. He took a couple more turns until the stairs came into sight.

"Take the stairs, it's the only way out," the stranger spoke. Though before he could proceed, the man held a powerful grip on his wrist, "I don't want to see you here again. Am I understood?"

The demon gave an unusual low nod, pulling her legs closer to his body as he ascended the stairs. Each level they passed the demon noticed the same thing. The steel doors were shut, and the sound of soldiers trying to slam and shoot their way through, echoed through the hallways.

When he reached the floor he had arrived, he booked it towards the place with a hole in the ground. When he heard shouting come from both corridors, he slipped past the empty space, back to the place he had walked once before. The same furious noises emanated from around the corner.

Troops would be upon them in any second. He stopped and turned his body around. The copper haired woman continued to yell her lungs off, but again, it had no effect on the focused creature.

When she realized that he began running back, she yelled, "What the hell do you think you are doing? You are going to end up-!" Her voice broke, changing into a bewildered shriek. His feet had left the ground. Nothing was below them except for the empty elevator of death below.

She felt his grip of him finally lighten, though to her horrified eyes, this couldn't be at a worse time. "DON'T DROP M-!" her words stopped when the noise of shattered glass entered into her ears. The bitter night time air stung her exposed face and neck. She gasped in complete disbelief when she saw what had occurred. She reached her hands up to the fleeting fortress, watching her life flash before her.

When they reached the ground, she felt a tremendous pain in her stomach. "Where are you taking me? The Brotherhood of Steel will kill you!" He ignored her pleas, sprinting with absolute purpose towards the end of the craggy cliffs.

The fortress lights locked onto them, illustrating the two standing at the edge of the world. "We have you surrounded!" the commander he recognized as Sanji yelled. Like Déjà vu, vertibirds hovered on either side of them, and the blinding light of the light tower blurred anything in sight.

"Surrender right now shit head! And give up your hostage!" Sanji ordered.

"Over my dead body," the wanderer said so low that no else could hear. The whole time, the orange haired girl lay frightened, staring down at the abyss below. Without a word, he moved her off his shoulders. She kept her eyes shut, not knowing what would going to happen next. Without realizing it, she felt herself stepping onto the shaky bridge.

"Shoot me, and I blow the damn bridge!" the wanderer cried, holding up an explosive device in his hand. She peeped her eyes open, wondering what had occurred, peering behind him as they walked backwards, she could see all the soldiers in the fortress pointing their arsenal at them. She instinctively gasped, hiding behind his body for protection. She knew full well that the Brotherhood would do anything to do their missions.

"Hold your fire!" Sanji screamed. The demon shook the device a bit with a sly grin for all of them to see.

"Do as he says! We will be on our way." He felt the girl move a little too quick. With his free hand he held onto her white lab coat, holding her down like an anchor.

"Fire your weapons!" Law interrupted. A second later, something whizzed into the air towards them.

"Call off the attack!" two voices argued, but when the weapon made contact, the damage was done. The structure rattled from the attack, bits of it already fell off to no man's land. He growled at their aggression, placing both his hands back around his goal.

"I will do it!" the wanderer snapped, pushing her with a great deal of force backward.

"All knights under my control, fire now!" Law demanded. And just like that, a third of the troops let loose the devastating power of the Brotherhood on the bridge.

"Fuck!" the word left as quick as he turned away. His victim had already ran away from him, well over half way across. He sprinted after her, adjusting himself to the barrage of bullets and missiles slamming the bridge.

"Gotcha!" He swept her off her feet. She hadn't had time to react to her inability to run, instead she curled body against him to avoid the oncoming bullets. Staring forward, the demon saw what fate lie ahead. The arc had already destabilized, and all that remained were its weakest sources of support.

With complete calmness he closed his eyes, bolting down the last stretch.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Not a 100% sure who I didn't reply to last time (since its been 3 months) so I will just say it now. Thank you to crushvox, davidjoker, michelous, luisAM21, dbzgtfan2004, and guest. You guys are awesome :) keep being awesome :D

And I have a sweet surprise for you guys! 2 good things actually! The first is that there are 2 chapters ready to go as I type! (Ch.5 is almost done too!).

The second is this story will be co-authored for now on! :O The person I am co-authoring with is the amazingly talented sensual lettuce! She will be role playing as Nami and I will be role playing as Luffy :D lets see how things go!

Either way it feels great to type again, and with spring break rolling around the corner, I will have a lot more time to type! Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallout**

 **AN** : This is the first chapter with sensual lettuce, I hope you guys enjoy!

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Just like that, they fell from the grace of light. The demon's feet lost stability, as the hollow wind came to be know as their sole resistance. The toxic gas full of missiles and bullets, suffocated their strained lungs. The copper haired woman screamed with what little life she had left. Once green but know blackened and shriveled evergreens, flashed in and out of their blurry vision. The demon drove his gaze towards the ground, loosening the rigorous grip of the object pressed against his head. Frostbitten fingers attempted to hold onto what lay within his grasp. With a reluctant grunt, the mysterious man's numb fingers curled around the woman's body. Her eyes closed shut as her breath hitched from the tight embrace.

The demon's eyes closed as the bottom neared. Taking a deep breath, the demon bucked his hips forward, throwing her into the air.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was a mess of emotions ever since the man with the crazy eyes arrived at base. Fear being the forerunner. One glance at him and her stomach dropped, alarm bells going off. Him, bringing back Zoro and Usopp like some sort of comic book hero? She could have laughed. That crazy bastard had kidnapped her, and when the Brotherhood realized they weren't going to be able to stop him, they decided that blowing up the goddamn bridge was the next best option. _I thought I was worth more than that!_

Nami couldn't discern much of anything after the the unforgiving fall. A single thought repeated in her mind.

 _They really did it. They really blew up the bridge._

Nami groaned and sat up, scanning about the hard to see, debris-littered ground. She held out hope that the demon of a man had gotten killed, but the feeling got crushed when he yelled aloud.

"Damn it!" The complaint came with a distorted drunk-like-vision. She jumped at the sound of his voice, hating the fact that he could scare her with ease.

"Girl." The words rolled as the demon rose his head over the waist. Two frightened eyes stared back into his disdained pair. "Huh. You didn't run away. We are gonna get along just fine!" She eyed the devil as he reached to its feet. "Get ov- ..." The order stopped when the figure stuttered to the side, barfing up all the content in his stomach.

She grimaced as he vomited, wanting to look away but scared of what would happen if she took her eyes off of him. The young woman started to move, though as she did, she felt a sharp pain in her back from where she had landed.

Whipping his cracked lips, the demon said, "Ah! There's some blood. Nothing like a little blood to spill." She backed away from the demon, when she saw the expression forming on his face. "Get over here." The demon pointed at the ground, spitting a mouthful of red saliva on the spot.

"Wha-?" she coughed. She tried to clear her lungs of the smoke and dust she had inhaled during the explosion. "What do you want from me?" She inched further away. She wasn't dumb enough to run away outright, not right now at least. _Maybe if I can get him to talk long enough, the scouts will search the valley and find us!_ she hoped. _T_ hough she became wary at the prospect of the Brotherhood rescuing her after that incident.

Ignoring her question, two careful eyes studied her. Try as the devil might, his gaze got lost in a dizzy blur. The demon watched her body's hesitant movement, as well as her fleeting worried gaze, glancing the side every so often. He didn't speak a word, instead a wide toothy grin spread across his cheeks. A flare of his nostril expelled some smoke as he shook his head. The brief silence ended when he broke out into a full blown fit of laughter.

During his mockery, his eyes came into focus, and the ringing in his right ear had subsided. His tongue explored around his mouth, tasting the dirt lodged inside. "You are going to be trouble, aren't you?" Turning around he shrugged his sloped shoulders as he searched about the rubble about them.

Nami let out a small breath in relief, when he turned his attention away to the treasure trove of trash. Of course I'm going to be trouble you idiot! She screamed internally. _What kind of question was that? Am I just supposed to go with him quietly, and follow whatever insane orders he was sure to give?_

Nami had a stubborn personality that was mirrored only by her strong survival instinct. She was a coward by choice, not necessity. Digging through her pockets, the young woman looked for anything that she could use in this situation.

All she had with her was a piece of paper with sloppy passwords on it. A couple of bottle caps, a box of bobby pins, a screwdriver, and her sisters bracelet that she kept tucked away, in case any dirty scavengers or raiders wanted to look fancy.

The crazy laughter stopped coming from his chest.

A hand reached down to where his eyes were glued. His gaze never left the dirty object in his palm. "Why are you so fucking rude?"

Her eyes froze seeing him stomping towards her. She didn't realize he had stopped laughing until he was looming over her. She glanced about, taking hurried steps backwards She couldn't think at all, this had been the first time she had stared into his void eyes. She screamed when she tripped over a piece of fallen steel. Her mouth opened and closed like a dying fish, as she attempted to form a plan. His teeth became barred and a deep hostile growl crept in his throat. Without time to react, he hoisted her into the air by her jawline.

"Wh-? Mpph!" she cried. The tight grip on her jaw ached, she dug her nails deep into his hand, but it didn't seem to hurt the demon at all. Her body shook about, trying to loosen his grip, though it seemed to make her predicament worse. She yelped again, feeling the pressure became too unbearable. Something was bound to break any second.

"How rude can you be? I saved you from that explosion. You landed on me, and now you screw up the only thing I have ..." The devil's eyes became lost within the night time air and the darkness he held.

Her heart hammered in her chest when he finally dropped her. She fell to her knees, reaching her hands up to the place he had almost crushed. His anger frightened her even more than his insanity. Nami felt a chill sweep over her. _He would do anything to get what he wanted._

"I ought to just gut you like a fish ... but I need your services." The devil's words caused more fear to swell in her eyes.

"S-services?" she asked. Steeling her voice, she continued, "Usually when someone asks for a service they offer something in return." She dared to say.

There was only two things someone would want from her, the woman's brilliant navigation skills, or ...

Nami gripped the front of her top absently. Slavers were everywhere these days. Though she had the feeling it wasn't the latter, one could never be too careful in the wasteland.

In all her thinking, she hadn't realized that the demon left her presence. Ten paces ahead, there he stood, giving her a commanding wave towards himself. The demon decreed, "Follow me."

She took a few hesitant steps towards him.

"On second thought ..." His feet moved due south, approaching her through the dim moonlight.

"You seem to know a thing or two about getting out of a bad situation, seeing as you stole the room card quicker than I could reopen the door." She stared at him, a hand still massaging the sensitive area he had grabbed, the other placed on her lower back. "If you follow behind me, I know you will just scamper off and a way."

His keen perception even after the brutal crash surprised her, she glanced away formulating another strategy to gain the upper hand.

Taking a step forward the demon ordered, "You will walk right next to me." He watched as her frown deepened. Readying herself to rebuttal, she opened her parched lips. Though he seemed to read this as well.

"This way if you try to run away, I can end you right then and there." The blunt explanation and a snap of his fingers settled in fast. A large lump formed in her dry throat. Exhaling a deep breath, she glanced at their surroundings, thinking over their location and calculating the fastest route to get away from the mad man. "Oh, and if you're wondering what I will be using you for ... it's none of your damn business. All we need to do is leave this place. The Brotherhood of Steel is bound to send a vertibird down here any minute, either you come quietly ... or I will make this trip very silent." His threat came with a live demonstration, squeezing the air in front of his neck with a tight clenched shaking fist. The pressure in his fist stopped all at once, slamming the knuckles sideways against a solid hunk of steel. The demon hadn't even flinched, examining his each finger with a bit of apathy.

The fact that he didn't even wince after punching thick metal, only furthered the thought that she was dealing with a man that wasn't human. It was possible that he could be a heavy chem user, but she banished that thought as quick as it came. In the whole time she had been near him, not once had she caught him injecting, eating, or sniffing any chems or herbs. There was a strange clarity in his eyes. Everything he did, he meant it.

It was this observation that gave the orange haired girl some confidence. He needed her to take him somewhere. _He went through all that trouble to get me, he wouldn't just kill me!_ At least, she hoped he had more control over himself than he appeared.

"Ah. So you choose option one. You might prove to be better than trash after all." The devil turned back to the boundless dead grass field to the right of them, the plain rock cliffs taking up the majority of the view. He raised the same hand he had squeezed her into the air, snapping the smoldering air between his fingers. Several seconds had passed until he turned around with a displeased frown. "I told you to come over here." He snapped the air once more, signaling two quick fingers towards her.

"You don't want to go? You want to be rescued by the people that tried to kill you? I take that compliment back. You are worse than trash." Nami cringed away every time the man opened his mouth, spewing more savagery than anyone ever had in the past. Though she wasn't going to allow him to win complete victory over her. "So you will be trouble ..." his words swept away as he took a brief glance up at the destination he once stood, "I don't see anyone coming, they assumed we died."

Moving his attention back at her, he watched her head jerk upwards in a desperate attempt to find anything in the dark sky. "We have ourselves a dreamer." The comment had been made out of mockery, but the demon's loud stomping feet told another story. She glanced back at him in time to shy away from his oncoming figure. "You have already wasted my time ... you better be worth it." The wanderer's complaint became hushed as he stopped his advances. Instead the demon placed his worn backpack on the ground, searching inside the torn bag for something.

"I ripped this from the hands of a dead man." A spiked large collar, with a long steel chain rolled around his fingers. "Do you want me to put this on? Come to think about it, I mind as well gag you right now." A snicker crept upon his face, as he sniffed the oncoming cold breeze.

Nami shivered, not only from the breeze, but from the pang of fear that ran through her as an idea formed in her mind. It grew, taking root, and she absently turned direction. A suicidal plan under normal circumstances, but what did she have left to lose except her life? With this life ending gamble, she has a chance of getting away from the demon.

"You don't want to? I don't keep anyone who disobeys me alive ..." the demon's threat ended with a quick shake of the head. She stared back at him, noticing the loose concentration in his vacant eyes. She took the time to compose herself with a short deep breath, before strolling up to the still light headed demon.

"You said you wanted to head back to the valley, right?" She asked, making eye contact with him for a split second before turning her eyes back to the landscape. She took a few shaky steps forward, in the direction of civilization.

"The valley ..." the words left the demon's cool lips, lacking any sort of former authority, "Yes, I need to get back to the valley." the wanderer's instructions sounded more like bored humming, tilting his head forehead towards the ground. The demon watched her with lazy eyes, seeing her walk away in another direction. Shrugging his shoulders, he let out a sigh. She held her breath until she felt him follow, keeping pace next to her.

"We need to avoid the roads and highways, especially during the day. Raiders and scavengers tend to set up there, picking off unsuspecting travelers. You might be able to survive an event like that, but I definitely won't." She felt her pulse even out, trying to treat this like any other expedition. "We also need supplies."

If they did avoid the major roads, then she wouldn't have to worry about him catching sight of any signs that betrayed her words. He wouldn't know that they weren't going to the valley, but deeper into into the eastern frontier.

He turned towards her with an unconcerned frown. "I could careless about raiders ... they are all the same." Turning his gaze away, he started up at the fortress one last time, "Besides your personal safety doesn't concern me. I am only going to use you, nothing more and nothing less."

Although he appeared considerably less hostile, his apathy and bluntness hadn't waned. "And all the supplies we need to make the short trip are in my bag. Your friends Zoro and the long nosed guy were kind enough to be obedient, unlike you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a long time passed the wanderer's words met her relieved ears. "I have traveled the main roads too many times anyways. I wouldn't mind seeing some other places come to think of it." The wanderer gazed off to the side, before she could see why he did.

Dusk fell upon them, the moon became their sole company, peering through the narrow valley, illuminating all the dead waste about them. The copper haired woman reminded him that the main road came near. Though to her relief, he appeared uninterested by the news. The night was still. Any animals around had been scared off by the explosion. Only Brotherhood members would be in this area, but most likely they would have been called to stay where they were. Nami knew of a few caches hidden on the route they were taking, but she prayed to whoever was listening that they wouldn't run into anyone.

For her sake, and theirs.

Nearing the end of another open valley, the wanderer stopped moving. Without a word, he stepped behind her placing a rag in her mouth. At the same time, he kicked her knee in. When she began to fall, he swept her off her feet, running back in the other direction. Nami thrashed about in his hold but it became fruitless, his unyielding body held down her petite figure. She felt her back pain flare, when he dove on top of her. Though he didn't give her time to whimper, instead he shoved the rag deeper, dragging her into a decaying bush.

His actions were unexpected as they had been traveling in uneasy silence. Nami wondered if he might have changed his mind about what he desired from her during the awkward journey. _Now it was certain._ She wasn't going to make it easy for him, screaming and twisting about while the dirty rag gagged her throat. With darkened eyes he loomed over her, his crazy stare bore into her furrowed eyes. The demon's deranged eyes widened to impossible lengths when he saw her begin to resist. The whole time she attempted to fight back, but now he had her under restraint. A slow finger came up to his lips. She stared up at the man holding his hand up in mockery of a shushing motion, like she was some little child being chastised.

She continued to rebel and scream under him with her all her fury, until the sound of multiple hardy men entered her ears. At the sound of approaching figures, she stilled, eyes widening. The footsteps were heavy, suggesting the unknown group was well equipped to travel the mountains. The fact that they weren't covering up their presence meant that they were confident to take out anything hostile.

Her "client" had managed to make them invisible in the dark, under the thick branches of a cluster of bushes. Nami breathed uneasy through her nose as they came closer, wondering if he would attempt to fight them, or stay still until the area was clear.

 _Were they Brotherhood? Or was it a caravan, making the trek to the valley?_

The demon's unblinking stare seemed to widen with each fresh step. A low growl forced it's way back down his throat. The devil snatched her arm, gripping her with an unbearable amount of force. He moved his head onto the ground, right next her still ringing ear. "When I say move, you move." His order came right as he rolled onto her side, shielding the ill timed white outfit from the view of the vibrant moonlight.

Heavy footsteps began to resonate in the area around them, the unpleasant crunch of grass became louder and more powerful. The grip on her arm caused her to lose all feeling in her nerves there. She wanted to scream, but when she turned her head, she couldn't see anything. Her kidnapper's eyes ceased to exist. She could see the truth of the event from before unfold. Had she thought he was a devil before, she couldn't be more wrong now. His breathing became muttered, as he twitched about like some kind of starving predatory animal. Any second now, the beast would be unleashed on the poor bastards. "I need this ... blood will shed ... time to pay ..." Her eyes widened in terror, as she attempted to get out of his grip. His voice crept too such a horrifying degree, that no creature from hell could imitate.

"It's over here!" one said. Her body went still. Her heart beat faster and faster when the sound of dead plants getting crushed occurred a breath away.

"Over here!" somebody too close yelled. The close by stomps rattled in her ears.

"We don't have time for that!" another said. With a scuff, the man glanced inside the bush one more time, jabbing his gun around the dead plant. The man knew something was awry. When nothing appeared, he gave a defeated sigh, strolling away to where his leader had beckoned him.

 _What if I don't run? I could use all my strength to resist and make a scene, on the small chance that he would be eliminated by these men. Though they could kill me as well, or worse ... Who is to say they are any better than this man?_

"Move!" The order came just as fast as the wind that came right after. Nami was pulled from her thoughts by a harsh tug, dragging her to her feet. The grip on her elbow stung, and her back hurt worse than before from the fall off the bridge. "Run faster!" the demon's dark command came with a change of position on her arm, this time supporting her elbow. She stumbled, her dirty lab coat got caught by a raunchy looking bush. But the demon never let go, simply jerking her along.

The coat ripped in half from the motion.

The orange haired girl brought her free hand up, scratching at his face, leaving a trail of red that he only shook off. Nami ripped the rag from her mouth, nearly gagging when she saw how stained it was.

She tried to question him over and over again, but each time his face would grimace, and his grip held with more authority. "We can't come back to this place." his face remaining straight forward, dodging and leaping over the numerous rocks and dead vegetation ahead.

Without having to turn back, his prediction became correct. A massive light flared behind them, as the sound of dead burning trees chased through their ears. The ashes rushed down throughout the pit. Even far away from the event, the pungent smell rolled past them, causing the both of them to snort and cough it away.

"Let me go-!" She tried to yell, only to cough as dirt caught in her lungs.

Then a new noise erupted behind them, each of them came with the sound of deadly whistles. The ground began to shake, as many more lights flashed in and out of their limited bleak vision. Grabbing the back of her neck, he held her still. Her neck hurt from the sudden stop, though she attempted deprive herself of the humiliation soon after. She hated the way she had been treated, though he didn't care. His attention was elsewhere, watching everything unfold.

Bombs. Dozens of them falling about a shaken battlefield. Lasers of red and green shot across the sky, as the base continued to get drilled by an onslaught of weaponry. The whole time she had resisted, trying to force her head to the side to see what all the commotion was about. But his iron grip held her like a master suppressing a monstrous cobra.

His firm grip on the back of her neck only lasted a minute before she was swept up into his arms. The demon took off like the hounds of hell were on their heels.

A muttered growl stayed in his throat until the demon roared, "Enclave!"

It certainly sounded like it. She recognized the sounds of a fight. She gasped. The Enclave was here? But the Brotherhood had just destroyed their bridge! That meant-

A small tear made its way down her cheek, but she turned her head away, not wanting to alert the man carrying her.

He would probably just grin and laugh.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed! (/^▽^)/


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am finishing up "The Captain's Dilemma" as we speak. In the meantime you can read what I have prepared. I am finally buckling down and getting back into the rhythm of writing, so I should be updating more frequently after I finish "TCD".

Anyhow enjoy!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived out of the canyon, reaching a bend of a crusting and decaying road. The gravel churned like butter once their feet pressed onto its once bustling freeway. The demon didn't appear too pleased, nonetheless he strolled across the ruined ground. Cracks of the cemented Earth reached out in some areas, blocking entire sections of road from view.

The demon glanced to the side. He saw the familiar anger and discontent she had displayed the whole time since hearing about the debacle. The demon gave her an disconcerned grin. She glared back at him, being so brave as to stop in her tracks. He moved a little further without much care before climbing over a crumbled divide. He turned around, staring at the woman highlighted in the moonlight.

"Hurry up. We need to make camp soon." Cracking his head and fingers he gazed up at the hidden stars, made invisible to the naked eye by the murky storm clouds. Though, no matter how dark the sky became, the moon still remained. It reflected onto the world the light which gave life to the world before the catastrophic apocalypse. "I don't want you to die before I can make full use of you."

Despite facing an unruly creature, she still had her innate inner voice that resisted a domineering authority. When he determined that she wasn't going to move he took a step towards the railing. Before he leapt back over the divide, he took a deep breathe. He turned back around, sliding his back down the concrete.

"What do you want? Better yet, what is your dream?" His eyes remained fixated on the covered bright sphere in the sky.

 _My dream?_ Nami thought. She looked at his slumped over figure with some surprise. That was not a subject she thought a man like him would be interested in. The dream she had was before the war, when the most pressing matter in her life had been what college to go to.

She stayed silent, observing his expression. Was it just her imagination, or had his face softened for a moment? Nami shook her head, everything caught up to her, making her remember what she wanted. The man was unpredictable, she had to keep a level head and not fool herself into thinking he was anything but a devil.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me. Dreamers usually take it to their graves." He gave a slight smirk that only the moon could see. "But we don't have graves anymore," A ragged, dirt-ridden-hand came up to take off the odd piece resting on his head. He pressed the torn and useless thing to his chest. "Now we just leave them to rot in the Sun ... or they lie at rest with the moon."

"You're wrong," she mumbled mostly to herself, "Good men have graves ..." Nami thought of her parents. She and her sister had made sure they received a proper burial. They were good people who had not deserved to be tossed in some shallow ditch, left for the dogs. During her time with the Brotherhood many soldiers hadn't come back, but they had a memorial for each and every one.

He closed his eyes shut, no longer caring if she ran away or not. The time just rolled by, nothing but the howl of some starving wolf could be heard.

Exhaling through his nostrils he popped one eye open. "If you're still here. Then why do you stay?"

After several minutes went by, the demon got up with a grunt. "Well that was your shot to run." Placing a careful hand back on the top of his head, he moved back over the railing. "I decided were going to make a camp nearby, lets hope your a better cooker than me." He moved down the line of decaying cars, filled with unfortunate skeletons as well as ash that hadn't already escape with the wind. When he heard some defiant steps and soon after loud footsteps, a smile crept up on the side she couldn't see.

"There," the demon ordered when they came up to the end of the visible road. "Actually ," he crossed in front of her, examining the various cliffs that they had just navigated out of. "Will go away from the main road and settle in a spot where you can make me some food in silence."

When they reached a suitable spot, the demon dropped his bag, pointing at it. "There's all you need to cook. Oh and by the way."

"If you try to use anything you find against me, or the cooking is bad, I will feed you to the mole rats." She stopped her searching to glare up at him, but he gazed off elsewhere.

Pushing the depressing memories out of her mind, the orange haired girl went through the pack, shivering at his words. She was used to eating the often tasteless food of soldiers and thankfully had the privilege of making it more flavorful. "Eh?" Opening the pack, her eyes widened. A small hot plate lay inside, probably one of the Order's by the emblem etched into the side. _Who could have ...?_ He must have taken it from someone, since officers only had them.

She didn't voice her concern, knowing it would most likely remain unanswered. Nami got to work, turning the appliance on and spreading the ingredients out. Pulling a small pot out to combine everything, she mixed up something edible. She took a bite of the stew, finding that it wasn't that bad. Dividing the food into two bowls, she offered one to the man. Watching him from the corner of her eye, she waited to see what he would say.

Turning around, the demon could discern her vague figure holding out something. A faint steam rose from the container, as saliva started to form in his mouth. "Give me both of them," her eyes shot a familiar glare of disobedience at him, but she eventually complied. He snatched both bowls, examining them before glancing back up at her. Studying her gaze travel between him and the food, he shifted his body away. "I eat first," the aroma of sizzled stew infiltrated his deprived nostrils. "You can have what's ever left."

She gasped aloud when she felt something hot press against her stomach. Her hands on instinct, clasped around the burning sensation. When her fingers could interpret the texture, her gaze locked back onto the mysterious man. He already turned around, the bowl was low by his waist, the little light afforded showed the heat rise, though it trailed out of sight before it entered his vision. Heat or not, it didn't seem as though anything in this terrible existence stopped his gaze.

"It was complete shit ... but I guess this will have to do for now." The hiss of scalding liquid and the ungraceful clunk of meat against the ground took her attention. He glanced at her retreating figure before resuming his task of stomping and kicking dirt over the remains. When no one was the wiser he strolled over to where she remained.

He stared at her from a distance, watching her rub her arms around her legs. She rubbed her arms for some warmth, as she stuck her head into her chest.

The demon went still when her head arose from the temporary sanctuary, rubbing her eye with one arm she stretched her arm back with the other.

Her right eye remained shut, though the other fluttered to stay alive. Nami leaned back against a rock, fighting her exhaustion. She didn't want to fall asleep, but her body was saying otherwise. Her eyes shot open, however, when she pushed her aching tailbone against the jagged rocks.

"Get in the bag I prepared for you." Her face showed disgust, but when a sudden freezing wind arrived, she scanned about for the thing. Getting up, she could feel the tightness in her back becoming unbearable. She almost stumbled the whole way there.

Nami had shed the remains of her pristine lab coat, now ripped and stained, before climbing into cover. She gave it one last look before turning over. She glanced at the man through barely opened eyes. She wondered how he was going to stay warm, but finally decided she didn't care. Still sore over his comment about her food and having to be with him at all, she allowed her heavy lids to close.

"Funny thing is, this is the first time we haven't fought over something." The demon's comment was largely ignored as she bundled herself deeper within the comfortable thing. "Good night, sleep well, and hope the mole rats don't bite ..."

Her sleep was a restless one, but exhaustion stopped her from waking up from whatever plagued her dreams.

In the wee hours of the morning, the orange haired girl sat up fast, something tearing her from her sleep. She looked around, blinking with bleary eyes, but didn't immediately see the man in their small camp. A small stab of panic went through her until she realized everything was still where she left them last night. _Hmph! It's not like I am worried about him leaving me!_ She had come to the conclusion that she wouldn't get away from the demon until they reached their destination. But if by some terrible chance he did leave her, and took everything ― she'd be screwed.

Nami pulled herself out of the warmth of her bedroll, rolling her stiff shoulders as she got to her feet. The pain in her back was bearable, but it still ached. She ran a hand over her lower back, pressing down on the spot to try and get some relief. She then sat by the supplies, looking them over.

 _Hmm, I'll add less of this, more of that ..._ She thought as she measured out ingredients for another meal. Turning on the hot plate, she added everything to the pot. She reached for a bottle of water, but it slipped out of her hand, rolling under a dead shrub. Cursing, Nami crawled after it.

"Ah-ha!" Her grumbling turned to joy when she spotted what lay under the bush. It was a large white root coming out of the ground with a long green stalk. There were two, which she happily dug from the dirt. Xander root had healing properties, it would be perfect to add to the stew. Saving one, she cut the other one into small pieces and tossed it into the pot.

Soon, the smell of food filled the area. Turning the hot plate off, she again divided it into two bowls.

"Here!" She gasped when a large brown pouch got thrown in her direction. She reacted just in time, grabbing the bag mid air. Though she got taken aback by the hefty weight, falling on the ground with the sack planted between her legs. She tore her face away when she poked her nose inside. Two quick fingers came up, pinching her nostrils as she attempted wave the foul smell away.

"Cook it." Her hand fighting the repulsive smell stopped. Try as she might, her hand seemed to move on its own accord. Without her obvious consent, her hand reached around the entrance, opening up the bag as she turned away. Blood. A lot of it.

Her eyes flared open when she felt her chin get turned towards him. He remained at her level, giving her a sleep deprived grin. "I got this fresh meat from the raider group that decided to make a trip near here during the night." She released a small squeal of pain, glaring at his baggy eyes. "Pay attention! I don't want to eat rat shit again! ... I like meat." The tight grip on her chin ended with a sigh. Licking his parched lips he looked over the two steaming bowls. "Start preparing it. I will have these two in the meantime." The demon reached down and picked up both of them. He peered over his shoulder, watching her bare a full set of teeth. "Make me my damn meat already!" His teeth mashed together too once his eyes met those of the defiant woman.

Turning around with a shake of the head, he strolled over to her. "What the hell is taking you so long? Do you not have a brain? You spoiled Brotherhood-!" his voice stopped as he slammed the bowl against the rock wall, scattering on impact.

Some of the burning liquid, splashed on to her arm, causing her to jolt out in pain. "Owww!" she yelled.

Reaching a hand out to sooth her wound, she gazed up at him. She could tell he wasn't playing around anymore. Turning her head away, she glanced back into the bag. "Wake me up when you're finished," the comment surprised her. She expected him to say something vulgar, or go off on some crazy tangent, but he didn't. "Just cook like a damn cook ..." She swore that she heard laughter, but she wouldn't place a bet on it.

When the meal had been prepared, she called out to him. "Your foods ready".

Propping open both eyes with ease, as though he didn't sleep the whole time, he got up to his feet. "About damn time," trying to continue his act, he stretched his arms above his head, taking in a deep breath. She waited by the cooker, a plate full of slightly charcoaled meat lay on a small wooden peg. He took a seat by it, taking a glance at her before reaching for the meat. He noticed that she didn't even look at him, and instead gazed at the cooking. A wide grin swept upon his face, "I'm glad you learned your place." Taking a huge bite, he bit down on the savory piece. He forced a cough, as he began to spit out bits of the slow cooked meat. Wiping his messy lips, he studied her once more. "Not bad. Just needed to make sure the thief wouldn't try to poison me."

She didn't react. Her gaze remained firm on the cooker, watching the slow burning process of transforming the blood-ridden-carcass into something edible.

"I suppose you can get a reward for your paltry job, perhaps some new cloths, because as it stands ..." the demon stopped when he saw frown, "right now you look like a runaway slave. Cook that last piece." Getting back on his feet, he ripped another piece from the greasy meat. "We have to move now."

Covered in sweat, grime, and now blood from the disgusting kill, Nami did look like a runaway. She was no stranger to roughing it, but this was the dirtiest she had ever been in a long time.

Once the meat was sufficiently cooked, the orange haired girl started the process of cleaning up their small camp. It seemed unlikely that the man was going to do it since he was still eating. She re-organized everything in the bag, placing the meal ingredients and the cooker back.

Next she gathered the meat and packed it into the brown satchel. Nami wasn't happy about being ordered around like a maid, but she was looking forward to getting new clothes. _Just a little longer ..._ She reassured herself.

"Everything is ready" she said. There were a couple of small settlements scattered around that they could visit. "You have caps or anything to trade?" She wondered if they would have to borrow from the Brotherhood cache she knew was close by. Or maybe he was going to hold everyone at gunpoint and demand everything ― _you just never know with a crazy person._

"I am going to pay like I always pay," he said. The demon turned towards her with one of his demented grins, "I will make them pay for it."

Nothing more was said about the subject, when they began to walk across the dry scorching earth. Cracks ran through the dry and decrepit dry-sand-ground. Gust of wind blew tiny particles of dust and other forms of radiation past their limited vision as they attempted to journey through the barren land.

Lowering the straw hat lower down his face, the demon gazed to the side, away from the incoming direction of the storm. When he turned towards her, he saw her struggling to put her hands up as she attempted to hide her eyes from the wind. "You will just have to toughen up and get through this," he called back towards her when he advanced farther ahead of her. She only grimaced, lowering her head to the dead earth before picking up her pace.

After several minutes had passed, both of them were covered in sand and dirt. The orange haired girl coughed up bits of the dust, swallowing some of the unsavory smell of the wasteland. As she lay low to the ground, the wanderer had already cleaned of his hat, gazing about to see where they were. "Damn it!" the complaint came with a the sudden crash of the heavy bag full of metals. A brief loud rustle ended along with a sudden stomp of the ground. She gazed up, racing backwards when she saw what was in his hand. "Where the hell are we?" the snapping of a chamber clicked as the wanderer raised the gun up to her temple.

"I don't know!" she pleaded. She looked about frantically, trying to discern their where abouts, though no landmark or any living thing could be seen. Her heart thumped harder and harder every time she had the poor luck of seeing into his eyes. She needed to buy time. "I'll do whatever you want!"

"I don't want you! I need to get places! Tell me where the hell are we?" His teeth lay shut as he grabbed the back of her hair, throwing her to her knees. "Answer me!"

"We ... we ..." she said. Her time was coming to a close, and nobody would know about her passing. She would be just like how he had said the night before, a mangled corpse on the ground rotting in the unforgiving Sun. "Sorry ..." she mouthed, a small muffled sniffle escaped. He released his grip on her hair and moved the gun away.

"What are you crying about now?" The demon's voice had lost malice, instead it came out more like a complaint more than anything. He watched as she attempted to hide her face within her lap, her long orange hair hiding the tears from view. "Whatever," he just turned around and placed the gun back in his back pocket. When the demon reached his bag, he could see something off in the distance. "Ah so we aren't lost."

Nami scrubbed her face with the back of her hand, glancing in the same direction. Buildings appeared in the distance as if some greater power was looking out for her. She stood on shaky legs, ignoring the uncomfortable sand in her clothes, and the sun beating down on her back.

The only pre-war structure in the town was a dilapidated gas station missing it's pumps. A large sign on the front of it indicated it was now a saloon. In the surrounding area were houses and stores, built from whatever materials people could scavenge these days. A small farm lay on the outskirts of town, but Nami didn't notice anything growing.

Continuing on in silence, she finally spotted what she was looking for. A small building with a few items of clothing hanging from just inside the broken windows. Outside the shop, a large radioactive cow stood with packs piled onto it's back. The man leaning against it glanced at them with an eyebrow raised before glancing away.

The demon stared down the traveling merchant before following her inside the dust ridden place.

Dust lined the doors, the show cases, cash registers, tables, chairs, and the propped up check out desk. No one seemed to even pick up a broom, or attempt to make the room more presentable for that matter.

When she entered the shop, she bumped into the group of men that were just leaving.

"Sorry!" They waved her off, in too much of a hurry to pay attention to the girl.

The demon's feet no longer moved as they came to a halt halfway inside the doorway. The bag on his back dropped onto the desolate ground below.

The group of men stopped in their tracks, looking away with impatient gazes. "You want to move buddy?"

"You should watch where you're going." The demon turned his attention away from the now angry group, turning his body to look back at the suspicious merchant.

"Oh yeah, says who?" One of them replied.

"Says me". Without even looking a .50 caliber magnum revolver grazed the top of the middle man's forehead. The other two jumped back with terror filled eyes, but the one at death's doorstep had no such luxury. "You know it's pretty rude to treat a guest this way." The poor man's face went grave as he attempted to swallow down whatever filled his throat. "You two" the gun motioned back and forth between the stunned men. "You're going to get me enough beer to forget this fuckhole of a place. And you." The gun rolled back onto the still petrified man, "You're going to pay for whatever that girl wants. If you don't, I think your brain will make a nice addition to that back wall over there." Raising the massive revolver over his shoulders, he gave a reassuring pat on the middle man's shoulder. When a frown formed on the middle man's face, he would soon learn his mistake. The genuine touch, quickly turned into a painful bone crunching experience. "Now go do as I say," a booming round rung into the air outside, interrupting the man's pained screaming.

The two men raced passed him like blind mice, fumbling across each other to get out of this hell on Earth. "You monster!" the man cried. The wanderer didn't take it upon himself to respond, instead the demon turned him around with a great deal of force and pushed the dead man inside.

While the devil had his way with the three men, Nami lifted another plaid shirt from the pile, looking over it with a critical eye. The cloth was in good condition, but the red and white pattern wasn't something she would ever wear.

She sighed, tossing the flannel over her arm with the other garments she gathered so far. _What am I thinking, I can't be so picky!_ As long as she was able to get clean, she would bear with it for now.

Behind the counter a woman lounged, tapping her foot to whatever song was playing from the radio beside her. She looked up at Nami and did a double take.

"Damn darlin'! Is the legion in town, or did you just crawl through the desert?"

"The latter." Nami replied, studying a few articles of clothing before moving on to the next.

"Those dust devils'll get ya! While ago some travelers came through after wandering around in circles for days in the storm!" the woman said.

The orange haired girl jumped at the crack of a bullet, not prepared for the sound but somehow expecting it. The woman stood up behind the desk when her captor stepped into the small store, shooting a worried glance at the man held at gunpoint.

Staring downward, Nami didn't make eye contact with anyone as she searched for what he wanted. She felt guilty at the level of violence he used, but she ultimately realized that she wasn't to blame ― she was just as much a victim as these two.

"Sorry to interrupt this conversation, but this girl needs some clothing. We are going on a long trip," the revolver slipping into the back of his pants. "In fact, I need to pick up a new outfit too. She will pick it out for me …" the wanderer gazed back at the man with the slumped shoulder near the door. "My friend over here is going to pay for it," turning towards Nami with a mischievous grin, "get whatever you want." She moved away in the other direction with a huff, but he came up behind in unexpected proximity, "I did as you told me to do." He grinned even wider when she moved her head up and away.

When she had decided what they would wear, they approached the counter. "Only 500 caps huh?" he glanced back to see the man still waiting at the edge of the store like an obedient dog. "Come over and pay for it".

"Don't do business with him! He is going to―" he said.

"Bullets speak louder than words." The revolver reappeared, this time jabbing at his skull. "Look the girl doesn't want any trouble. If you want me to kill you, and everyone here, then I will."

The man attempted to stand tall and act brave, but when he felt a hand pat his bad shoulder, he did what all men in this situation do.

"Good!" He slammed the revolver on the counter, creating a massive visible crack. "And looks like the sun's down ... and the beers here! Nobody dies and I get my fix." The announcement came as the wanderer stepped outside, welcomed by the late sunset breeze.

"I'm glad nobody needs to get hurt." The devil's eyes locked onto the two men from before, bottles dangling in their hands and arms. He took a step forward before stopping. "Do you want everybody in this town to die?" He pulled his straw hat over his face, hiding his darkened eyes from view. A single bottle of vodka dropped to the ground, the liquid pouring into the hungry dry Earth below.

He glanced back towards the copper haired girl with a dead serious gaze. "Run around the building, and don't stop running."

"Run? Wha―?" She started to argue, but trailed off. From the look in his eyes Nami knew there was about to be a fight, at least this time she didn't have to witness it. Or worry about getting injured in the crossfire.

Hearing her feet trail away, he took several calm steps forward. "We could have settled this in piece, but of course you had to get mercenaries. If that's how you want to―"

 _Bang!_ A single sniper crack rattled through the air. Another shot rang out, this time by the wanderer's smoking gun. A man dropped off from the wooden building across the street. Several more shots rang out, before the sandy ground got drenched with blood.

The fight ended, before it even started. He had already taken off, ignoring the constant gunfire. He glanced about until he saw her retreating figure in the distance.

She slowed down her drawn out pace to a halt, leaning against a mangled tree to catch her breath.

When he caught up to her, the gun fire had died down, and the pursuers had long quit their failed mission. "You know you are a lot more trouble than you're worth," he said, showing little to no exhaustion. "First you tell me not to take whats mine by force, and now I got to leave a man's fight to make sure you weren't shot―" He watched as she turned towards him, "- I would just put you out your misery if you got shot ... I don't like carrying dead weight around."

"Me? I am the problem? If we would have just paid like a normal person, then there wouldn't have been a fight in the first place!" She glared at him though she relaxed her features, to see if he would freak out on her.

He didn't respond, instead he just gazed up at the lonely moon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A bit of time passed since then, and the night time air chilled everything present, that being the only two living things out there. "So tell me, are we going the right way? I don't remember there be any deserts … then again a lot has changed since the war".

"I know exactly where we're going." she replied. Turning towards him, she held out the items she grabbed for him.

"Ahhhh. The same shit I am wearing now! Looks like we have a fashion designer on our hands," he mocked as he reached out a hand, snatching up the piece of clothing. He wiggled out of his worn leather jacket, applying the better conditioned one on instead.

In the process, the orange haired girl turned away with a hand over her mouth. Her nose had the misfortune of sniffing what lay underneath the heavy coat.

"What this? You'll get used to the smell in no time."

"How do you expect anyone to stand you?"

"If you couldn't already tell, I could give two shits about what anybody else thinks." He walked passed her, unloading the huge backpack he had somehow carried. The devil smirked when he brushed his dirty fingers over two fresh made holes. "This is the only thing worth keeping around. That and my ha..." his voice died down. Giving a warm pat on the bag, he looked back at her with a coy grin, "maybe you can be better than trash and even aspire to be like this bag one day." He smiled even wider when his companion looked like she wanted to kill him. "I see that you're angry. I don't see why tho. You got new clothing, food, and protection. What more can a girl in the wasteland want?"

Nami's lips twitched as her scowl deepened. "How is that supposed to make up for kidnapping me? And you think this poor man stuff is going to pass with my standards?" She turned away, putting her arms under chest as though the demon didn't exist.

He rolled his eyes and got to his feet at her response, "What did the Brotherhood get you puddles, and fly you to the moon?" He moved right in front of her without any regards to personal space. "I want to get this through your head. I am the master," the devil pointed towards his chest, "and you are my servant," the tip of his finger grazing her forehead. "I am a free man. I am my own captain. I don't care what you or anyone thinks. Got it?" his finger inched her head back despite her resistance. "Good," the pressure stopped as he saw a near full set of teeth arise.

Nami rubbed her forehead, shooting him a glare at the dirty residue he left on her skin.

When they walked an hour longer, he turned towards her, "I don't remember there be any deserts … then again a lot has changed since the war."

She glanced at him and explained, "A lack of sun and radiation from the bombs caused plant life to wither away, turning the land into a barren wasteland. Harsh conditions and strong winds grinded rock and dirt into sand ..." She shrugged, "Nothing is normal anymore."

"Didn't know I was reading a history textbook about the war. I know what happened! I just need to know where the hell were going."

Nami pointed to a spot up ahead. "Are we stopping for the night?"

He gazed off in the direction she had pointed. Churning his lips, he spit out a large bill of saliva and dirt. "Fine."

When he grabbed his gear and they walked a bit longer across the desert, the last of the sunlight had faded from view. At the first sighting of poor dead grass, the wanderer unceremoniously dropped the bag.

"I'm tired. Make me dinner," he went off a bit further, before plopping on the dirty ground. He shrugged at the knowledge of having the jacket brand-new but decided he didn't care what will happen to it. He lay his head on the ground, and placed his hat over his eyes. On occasion, he would move the hat away to see her progress. Though every time, there she would be, obediently attending to her duties. He took a long sigh. feeling the rims of the broken and sporadic straws upon his head.

"I want to get drunk tonight." Without even looking he pointed towards his bag. "There is a cooler full of drinks in there. When you serve my dinner, I want you to bring the whole container."

The meal consisted of mostly meat with a small amount of broth, since she realized the man wouldn't eat anything but meat.

When supper had ended, nothing remained inside the cold box.

"I'm going to change," she said. She stood up, bringing her pile of clothes and a bottle of water as she walked away from the drunk man. A quick walk away, she found the rubble of an old wall. Half of it still stood, making it a perfect spot to clean herself up.

The orange haired girl studied the area to make sure there were no prying eyes, though if there were, the darkness would mask her well enough. Satisfied, Nami began removing her suit, grimacing when she saw how dirty she was. "Damn desert … I've got sand everywhere." She grumbled, shaking little rocks and sand out of her attire. This desert was only good for one thing before and after the war ― winning a shitload of money and drinking yourself into oblivion.

Two things that she was desperate for at the moment.

Cleaning herself up the best she could with just plain water and her old clothes as rags, she slipped on the leather pants and plaid shirt, tying the bottom of the shirt into a knot. Her combat boots held up this far, and with the added protection of her new leather jacket, Nami felt her confidence rise.

Though her mind couldn't help but think about her capturer when she walked back. _Stupid idiot! I'm not a servant! In fact, he should want to serve me!_ Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she marched back to camp, curling a lip at the sight of bottles surrounding the still demon.

"Hey!" she yelled, standing over him. His face was again covered by his frail straw hat.

When he stayed silent she picked up one of the bottles, giving it an experimental whiff. "Eh ...?" her eyes widened, "they gave you the strong stuff, huh?"

A snore erupted from under the hat.

Nami crossed her arms, thinking, _Did my frightened obedience lull him into a false sense of security?_ Slowly, a smirk spread over her lips. She dropped the bottle next to his head but he didn't so much as move.

Moving quickly, she took what provisions she would be able to carry and got ready to run as fast as she could.

A grip on her hip made her freeze, her breathing stopped all together.

"Girl ..." The man hissed, digging his fingers into her.

Nami inhaled. She was going to die, he played a trick on her to see if she would run away, and now she was going to die horribly.

"Me ... Meat ..."

 _What?_ Turning her head a fraction to the side, she looked at her captor.

 _He is still asleep!_

Releasing her from his monstrous grip the man fell back onto the ground. His speech continued to diminish into dark gibberish.

"Shit ..." Nami almost sobbed, in fear but also relief. She backed away slowly, eyes focused on the man until she was swallowed by the dark night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

AN: What do you guys think? The wasteland is a mysterious place …

And it's now a little over a year since I joined fanfiction (April 3rd)! Man I feel like an old LuNa shipper now XD

Also as far as the RP, this is my first story coauthoring with somebody, so I kinda … wrote some of Nami's reactions as well XD … but this problem gets fixed next chapter, sorry sensual lettuce :P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Here is a very long chapter! You will be surprised, it is very dialogue heavy! Also before I get started I want to thank LuNaLover Alex for helping proofread this huge chapter! :D You are the best!

The adventure continues!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Just sleep now … let's just sleep in silence … sometimes silence is violence … no more sound … just sleep now …"_

He stirred in a restless sleep, mumbling drunken phrases well into the morning. The sun had crept up, rays of bright yellow rained down on him. "Silence." His eyes rolled open, sparks of disorganized lights broke through his torn straw hat. The demon's eyes slowly fluttered open. Shrugging his sore shoulders he rolled onto his side. A tight pressure began to build in his head, though he didn't so much as flinch. His eyes almost crept shut once more, though a faint stir of dirt entered his vision, peeking his interest. He stuck out his lips blowing away dirt and sand, watching it trail away into the sky. His eyes shut to a near sliver. In the corner of his blurred vision, a long needle stood erect in the ground. Placing a hand on his head he adjusted himself a little, putting a little more effort to see. The pin began to turn into a tall needle shape, with other tiny squares surrounding it. Opening his left eye a little bit more, a long beam of light stood atop the needle. Propping a hand under his cheekbone, the far off image began to set in.

"That bitch!" The demon rushed to his feet, swiveling his head around. "Of course were in a damn desert!" he reached under his strawhat, tearing away a chunk of hair. "All this trouble for nothing ..." He attempted to run over to the bag, instead he stumbled forward onto the ground. "No ..." getting back up once more, he fell onto the bag. "Nobody screws me over! Nobody leaves ..." his shifting vision stopped completely.

Hands grasped around the velvet leather bag. Slow forced breaths of air brushed up against its surface. The demon's eyes locked onto one of the open patches, staring at the bullet hole and all the damage it had rot. He inhaled the contents of the unkept bag, remaining unaffected by its pungent odor. His mind was long gone, all that could be heard was the relentless thumping noise that ran rampant in his mind. The hold on the bag loosened, and his eyes trailed away from the bag, up into the sky. Nothing but the cruel Sun and a blank blue sky could be seen for miles. Nothing moved as a silent wind blew through the desolate wasteland.

And where the wind went, the demon went too. The bag giggled against his back, flopping up and down as the world traveled past them. Reaching a hand up, the demon fixed the string settled atop his head, bringing it down under his chin.

The town from before, came into view in no time. Not skipping a beat, the demon threw the hefty bag over his shoulder, situating it close to his stomach. In near perfect form the demon kept it close, his breath remained unaltered the whole duration.

A lone man stood at the outskirts of town. The demon changed his trajectory a bit, heading towards him instead. The man didn't seem to notice, until it was too late. "What do you w―?" he said. The man glared at the intruder, interrupting his drinking break. Lucky for him he didn't need to finish it. "Wh-what do you want from me?" he asked.

"I need answers. Where did the girl go?"

The man's eyes remained fixated on his evident doom. "What girl are you talking about?"

"Stop dicking around! You know the girl from yesterday! Where is she!" a hand ran up to the man's neck.

The poor bastard began to choke and shake from the crushing power. "Guah gah gaa-!" The demon dropped him before he passed out.

"Tell everyone to meet in the middle of town, otherwise …" he reached down and fumbled about the bag. "Otherwise I need to have a long conversation with a long lost friend." The smile crept about with pure cynicism.

No additional words were necessary as the man stumbled away, crying at the top of his lungs, "Everyone come out now!" The man yelled this over and over again, running from place to place like a helpless blind animal. Soon enough people came out from their daily work, sleep, and others stumbling out of the salon.

They all had questions and demands for the death stricken man, but the demon wouldn't budge, not until everyone knew. And just in time, the mercenaries from before, emerged from some of the balconies, peering down at the town square to see what all commotion was about.

Somebody caught sight of the silent man. "You!" the mercenary yelled. All eyes watched as the wanderer strolled onto the dirt covered street.

The mercenaries drew their weapons. "Hands where we can see them!" another said.

"Don't!" the man he had just choked said. "He can―!"

"Does anyone here know where the orange haired girl went?"

Red dots started to trace his body. One of the mercenaries walked out of a building to the left, stepping onto the sand covered street. "Hands up!"

"I will kill everyone here unless you give me what I want." The wanderer turned over towards the brave man with a frown. Staring at him, he dropped the bag in front of him, pulling out something that peeked out of its top.

"Stop!" he yelled.

"Stop what?" the devil grinned as he ran his hands along the massive object. "I think everyone knows what this is." He then turned it towards the terrified group of civilians. "I'm not afraid to die … but I know all you are," everyone gasped with pleading hands, when they heard a _click!_ "It makes me wonder what this looks like, do you guys want to be the first to try?" When nobody answered him, and a painstaking span of time passed he grinned, "Good! Where is the girl?"

Somebody in the crowd stepped forward, "Sh―"

"She what!" the demon stomped his way towards the lone figure, everyone around the two backed away.

"Sh-sh-sh …!"

"What happened to her?" his free hand rose into the air, ready to strike, but the demon held still. It was but a mere boy, a poor one by the look of it. "I saw a lady with a hood travel that way," he pointed down the opposite street, "she was silent, like a thief. I barely saw her leaving when I woke up this morning."

The demon's hand fell to his side, "How did you see her?"

"Well I sleep on the street mister. She must have been looting about because she had a bag with her, and when I caught sight of her she disappeared."

He stopped for a moment, pointing whatever terrified the people towards the ground. The darkness in his eyes lost all of their previous hate in a second. Patting the boy on the head, he moved passed them towards the group of scared and angry people. "All of you should die," the object of pure fear occupied their minds. "You spend all your money on clothing, mercenaries, and booze, yet you can't get anything for this kid." He motioned his hands, forcing them to part ways like the sea. He strolled passed them in near silence, all but the crunch of his shoes against the once paved streets could be heard. When he got passed them, he raised the object into the air. "When I come back here, I expect him to be treated better." Placing the bag over his back, the demon walked into the desert with the sun directly overhead. No one shot at him, nor did anyone speak a word.

"Where are you navigator?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun's merciless rays dissuaded any person foolish enough to enter its realm, putting them through hell for endless miles. Nonetheless, the wanderer trudged along, adjusting the handiwork every time he thought it best to gander farther ahead. Heat waves shimmered along the path as the Earth reached its peak of desolate ground. Fumes of radiation could be seen with clumps of abandoned barrels a little further away, producing a foul odor, to mix with the already reeking air. Sweat ran down his near exposed back. The wanderer had already made the decision to make haste, stuffing the leather jacket in the bag a while back. Underneath the heavy leather, a red cardigan emerged, somehow maintaining its pre-war condition. He had also torn his worn jeans at the knees, allowing him faster mobility. He no longer embodied a man, rather he became shrouded in the darkness that man has always feared.

Fear itself. For fear yearns to join another in youthful chaotic harmony. A starvation for future and loss of past drives this hopeless soul one more step at a time. Moving through a hell on Earth for some unknown truth.

The demon arrived at the outskirts of a crumbling city known for all manners of vices. It had only become more upended and lawless after the war. People littered the streets like trash, some looking up at him in apprehension as he passed, scurrying into the shells of run down buildings at the small hint of his predator-like aura. Others simply stared into space, having given up on life, or too drugged up to care about their surroundings.

The man glared at any person brave enough to make eye contact with him, leaving everyone with a chill and a prickle of fear down their back.

"Have you seen a girl with orange hair?" the demon asked a man leaning against the opening of an alley. The man flinched, dropping the object in his hands at the sudden question.

"W-What?" he stuttered, scrambling to pick up the modified inhaler.

"You heard me."

"Uh … a girl? I've seen a lot of girls around here! You can get em' pretty cheap compared to the strip, but ya never know what they might have―!" The demon growled, punching the wall next to the dirty man's head.

Letting out a girly scream, he rushed out, "O-Orange hair? No! Nope! I ain't seen a woman like that around!" The man fell to his knees, when he saw the damage done to the side of the building. The demon's strained face fumed with refrained farel anger. "But a-anyone who comes here goes to the Strip so s-she could be there!"

Stepping away from the coward, the demon cracked his neck. "Pathetic. You aren't even worth one of my bullets."

He left the man on the ground, searching for the entrance to the Strip. The casinos housed there had made it passed most of the destruction of the old world, rising into the sky like beacons. A city of vice indeed.

XXXXXXXXX

The demon didn't heed the security much mind. Though he found interest in the robots buzzing about at the gate to the Strip. They had claw like hands, spinning about on single motor cycle wheels. They each had broad metal shoulders and in the middle of it, a large black and white television, taking up the bulk of it. All of their screens had a static picture of a stern cartoon police officer. Upon passing up numerous pieces of rubble and tires, one of the robots detected him.

Rolling up to the wanderer, the bot said, "Submit a credit card check, or present your passport before proceeding to the gate. Trespassers will be shot."

The demon shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not paying."

"Then we cannot allow you entry. Take a step further and you will get shot," the robot said.

"You think I care?" The wanderer didn't even bother putting two and two together through his rage. Instead he moved his eyes past the group of robot towards the impressive gate. Impressive in the sense that it held together. Being made out of wood and broken concrete, it held together marvelously. Besides the sun, the only other thing that could be seen for miles was the massive untouched tower in the background. Nothing on the exterior beside the obliterated area around it, suggested that war had happened. Taking his eyes away from the luxury hotel tower, he glared at the still robot.

"Did an orange haired girl come by here today?"

"Data suggest that no one of that description payed for entry today. But data suggest that somebody of that description has come by."

"I see …" turning around the demon took a step away before stopping. The back of his raven hair became revealed as his hat hid more of his face. "I might be trapping myself in this city, and she could get away from me forever … I can't lose anything now. Take, take, take ..."

The robot watched him with curiosity, seeing as he began to talk to himself the robot rolled back to its post.

"You have nothing to lose …" All the robots locked onto him, seeing as he crossed the line. "I wonder what it's like to lose no life?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Wiping oil and debris off his objective, he ripped the passport out of the claw of the lead robot. When he got inside the gate, he didn't bother taking the utopia in. The guard robot's looked on without much care as the man moved about purpose. The wanderer brushed passed numerous drunks and prostitutes hooked on whatever the hell they were selling.

"Come to the casino! It's open 24/7! Girls, food, money, you name it! We provide a wide selection of demands, with services that you can't find anywhere else! You can live life just like how it was before the war!"

"You better be here," the demon said before walking towards the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The demon walked into the main casino, watching all that came by. People in tuxedos and trimmed top hats sat amongst their friends in plentiful banter. Numerous empty glasses lay across the wooden bar tables. Smoke rose in small heaps from the quite ashtrays. Strippers danced about their poles on center stage, attracting a group of men who threw caps as though they meant nothing.

Walking over the dark checkered colored ground, the demon moved his way towards a large gold railing, overlooking another part of the casino. The demon peered over the ledge, staring at what lay below. Gambling tables ― a place he would surely get information ― if she was here at all. He strolled along the railing, noticing two encroaching men coming towards him from the rear.

"You must be new around here," said one of the men, "please! Do enjo―!"

"I get it," the wanderer interrupted. The man with an odd hair style stared back at him before adjusting his glasses, "Such rudeness is not appreciated by our boss, Mr. Crocodile!"

The wanderer had already reached the top of the stairs, glancing back at the pair, he said, "Go get your boss, if he has a problem, I can always get rid of it, besides …" He looked at the stunned group, "I need some answers," he said, turning his eyes back towards the floor below, "tell your boss I will be by the poker table."

"As if our boss would allow this! I am third in charge―!"

"Stop being such a prude!" the other man said as a grin grew on his face. "Owh! Crocodile will love this! I'll go get the boss now!" the man yelled, dancing off and away, unorthodox for a man in a suit.

Acting as though that never happened, the wanderer turned around with a shrug, as he descended the stairs. Light started to simmer above the dimly kept casino. Studying the area, a considerable number of hostile eyes looked back at the man. "Must be making too much money," he said while rolling his eyes.

When he got to the bottom, he took immediate steps towards the table he had seen before. A handful of men got up from their seats, walking in the same diagonal manner as he did. Before the demon could retaliate, he was stopped when a massive muscular man stepped in the way.

"The boss isn't here at the moment," he said, staring unabated at the wanderer, "I would advise you to leave."

The wanderer looked up at him with a strained grin, "I'm in too much of a rush to leave at the moment."

"Then I am going to make you leave," the man said as one of his huge hands rested on the demon's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" the wanderer yelled. The hand got forced away, though another large hand came up to take its place. "If you don't want me to massacre you and smear your blood on the tables, I would advise you to move away." The demon's eyes became hidden as his distant stare lost visibility.

"Gentleman!"

The whole group surrounding the table looked up towards the voice ― all except the wanderer who just swiped the other hand away.

Are you here to do business or get killed?" the giant man asked.

"I should be the one asking that question," the demon said.

Do you want me to gut you with my golden hook? You must be joking! Kuhahahaha!"

"I am serious."

The large man chuckled more at this, removing his cigar to let out more air. "You brought me down for this? Just thro―"

"I am in need of answers," the demon cut in.

The laughter had ended. "Oh yeah? Why should I tell you?"

"I am out of time, and seeing as violence won't help me win … I have an offer."

"What do you have to offer? A beebee gu―?"

"A nuke."

The whole room went still, as all eyes fell upon the lone man. "You're bluffing! Kuhahahaha!" Crocodile laughed.

Without a word, the wanderer went though his massive bag. A large steel weapon came out of the top of the backpack. "I got this this from the Enclave." Resting it upon his shoulders, he pointed it towards the floor. Before the whole room could panic he said, "This thing? … This is just a toy." Looking over at the stunned boss's face, he said, "I also stole an intact nuke," walking up the giant man, he placed the massive weapon in his good hand. "I will let you have it. As long as you give me information on a girl that visited here."

"And how do I know this nuke exists?" Crocodile asked as he looked over the launcher.

Turning around, the demon rummaged through his bag until he pulled out something in the palm of his hand. "This is the detonator … I placed the nuke right outside the wall." At this, the whole room panicked. All the civilians began to run around for an exit. "Tell your guards, to stop them from leaving," he instructed, as his finger caressed the button.

"Stop everyone! Shoot if you have to!" Crocodile yelled as he slammed his giant hook into the wooden table.

When the shouting and crying died shortly thereafter, the wanderer grinned. "Good he said as he walked around the room with his finger grazing the trigger. "Now, I don't have any time to waste, did any of you see a red haired girl today?" When no one said anything he smiled, raising the weapon above his head. "Guess I have to pres―!"

"Wait!"

Looking upwards, he could discern a blue haired woman yelling from the balcony.

"Did you see her?" I don't enjoy wasting my time," he implied, shaking the detonator above his head.

"I saw her briefly … she somehow did amazing even though we rigged the games … everyone assumed she was a con … but before we could get to the table, she was gone."

The demon relaxed his finger, seeing as this was probably accurate given his account with her. "And when you chased her, which direction did she go?"

"She went northwards," the girl replied.

Snickering at his quick success, the demon walked towards the stairs. Seeing as he hadn't gone to grab his bag, numerous guns were drawn. "Why such violence?" the devil asked as he backed his way further upstairs.

"Hold up your end of the deal before I feed your corpse to the dogs!" Crocodile yelled as closed the gap between them.

"Shoot at me and I will blow up the entire city!"

Chewing off his cigar, the huge man kept getting closer. "I am Sir Crocodile! Ruler of the richest organization in the desert! And you, some usele―!"

"Don't ever compare yourself to me!" the demon yelled, " I could care less if we all die here!" he said as his hand rose above his head again, "but if I have the chance to see them again …" the demon trailed off.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he slipped a hand into the back of his pants, pulling out the huge revolver. "Back up" he instructed. Seeing as the massive man stopped before the last step, the demon smirked. Crocodile couldn't have been tricked any better.

"Now if you excuse me," he said as he glanced over at the blue haired woman, "I must be leaving." Pointing his revolver at her, she had no choice but to follow his signal towards the exit. "Oh and Crocodile," he said, " tossing the device at him, "thanks for the hospitality." Getting behind the girl, he stook the gun beside her head as he rushed backwards. Everyone's attention had left the wanderer, instead their eyes were glued on the man in the fur coat.

The device rested atop the new owner's hand. "Fear me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

" _All the flowers died away when you went away …"_

Stepping out into the beating Sun, the demon grabbed her arm as he hid the weapon. "You're going to get me out of here and point me in the direction I need to go."

"I can't leave! I h―!" she attempted to say.

"I don't want to hear it!" he yelled, applying more pressure on her arm. She gasped before pointing towards the gate he had come through the first time.

Nodding his head, he ran towards the exit. Detecting faster than usual motion, one of the security robots rolled up to him. "Where are you going?" it said.

"None of your damn business!" the demon yelled.

Opening the gate, the robot sprung alive, "threat detected! Violence against securitrons used outside the wall!" Before it could fire a round, the two had slipped out of range.

"Tell me where I need to go next!" the demon ordered, as he stepped over various metal pieces.

"I told you, she went noth! So …" she stopped, although an unbearable pain followed. "Ow! That way!" she cried in between heavy breaths.

"Not good enough!" You're going to tell me exactly where I need to go. All the way, up until the end of town. Then we will split ways," he instructed. The demon studied her stunned and worried face, "You won't be able to go back," he said.

"I will! I have a mission to do! Which you blew!" she yelled.

"You're cover was blown the second you opened up your damn mouth back there."

"What do you―?"

"You turned your back on your boss, proving your disloyalty. And when he finds out that remote doesn't work … he will most likely torture you to get information on me to get revenge." Pulling her elbow hard, he turned a corner, avoiding a huge explosion.

"I am only saving you so I can get that girl …" he said, "if you ask me, that's generous, but I am in a hurry …" The demon picked up his pace as his words set in.

"I can't go back … not when there are people who will suffer if I don't stay."

"I don't give a shit! Where do I go now?" he asked as he forced another turn onto yet another crumbled street.

"Keep going straight all the way up to the end." Staring off to the side she said, "by the time we leave town, you may be too late …"

The demon anchored his feet to the ground, giving her minor whiplash. "I don't care what you think! I will get her!"

"But she was here in the morning, and now it's late into the afternoon," she tried to warn.

"I don't care how much time this shithole of a world has given me! I will get her if it's the last thing I do!"

As they resumed their hurried pace the girl said, "here is the end of town."

Nodding his head, he released his hold of her arm, dashing forward into the empty wasteland.

"Wait!" she yelled.

"What?" the demon complained.

"Is it okay if I tag along with you for a short while?"

"Do I look like a damn escort to you? I don't have time for th―!"

"I can help you you search for her!" she cut in.

Taking a long glance back at the expanse, the demon turned back with a sigh, "and how the hell are you suppos―"

She cut him off once more. "Crocodile has influence with most of the surrounding towns in the desert. I can get you answers without violence … which would be a waste of your time, since you don't have much left."

Growling, the demon took a step forward before shaking his head, "I can get answers myself! But …" he gazed back at her before waving, "let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The sun hadn't dimmed at all, as it slowly made its way across the sky. A town came near only a short ways away. With labored breathing, the blue haired girl kept up with the demon who didn't appear fatigued at all.

Arriving in the middle of town, no one was present. Ignoring the odd quietness in the streets, the demon marched his way over to one of the wooden shacks. Peering inside, there appeared to be what looked like a run down shop with an odd figure attending to it. When the person behind the counter caught sight of the two incoming figures, he jumped with his hands in the air.

"Please don't kill me!" the man pleaded.

Rolling his eyes, the wanderer walked up to the table before leaning his hands over it. Staring at him, the demon said, "Did you see a red hair girl come by here?"

The man blinked a couple of times before saying, "I haven't se―"

"We are with Sir Crocodile," the blue haired girl cut in, "we are looking for a fugitive. If you cooperate, we may convince him not to kill you."

Fidgeting and glancing away from the two, the man said, "I d-don't care about Crocodile! I g-got the Great Khan protecting me!" He stood up straight, as he glared at the man in the torn straw hat. "The Great Khan is the most powerful raider group in the desert! And their leader―!"

 _Bang!_ A single round was fired at the ceiling before a body crashed through the wooden flooring, onto the ground next to the them.

"Eustass Kidd …" the man withdrew his earlier confidence, shriveling up behind the counter.

Placing the revolver back in his pants, the demon said, "I will kill you right now. Tell me where that girl went."

"I don't know anything about where she went!" the clerk pleaded. Though when he saw the gun resurface, he said, " all I did was trade with her! She bought a lot of supplies and a backpack! Slipped out of here before I could say anything more!"

"You mean she slipped out of here before the Great Khan came back from a raid," the demon corrected. The man stared at him with horror, seeing as he told the truth; his soul practically jumped out of him when the revolver grazed the man's temple, "Are you going to tell me where you think she is? Or am I going to kill you, before these raiders show up again?"

Gasping the man pleaded, "she is probably going to the next town over!"

"Why did you lie?" the demon asked as his head started to twitch.

"I don't know where she went!"

"Yes you do motherfucker! Spill it before I spill your brains out!" he yelled.

"I swear I don't know! There are two towns to the north that are exactly the same distance from here, that's why!"

"Lets hope that will appease Sir Crocodile" the girl said.

Scanning the exit, the demon said, "Raiders."

Grabbing the girl by the back of her head, he tackled her to the ground, before a barrage of bullets sailed through the walls. As the wooden building began to falter, the demon held onto her arm as they began to crawl. Hearing the gunfire reseed when building began to sway, the demon ripped her to her feet as they ran out of the exit.

The coast was clear, all except for the stunned raiders on the other side of the building. "They're getting away! After them!" one of them yelled.

Sliding behind a building, the demon took out his revolver, "looks like this agreements going to work out just fine!" the demon yelled, snapping the full chamber shut. "I'm going to one town, and you're going to the other." Looking around at the ground between shots, the demon yelled, "Here!" shooting a bandit just above them. "Take this and only use it if she didn't go to that town! Got it?"

Nodding her head, the blue haired girl said, "Got it!" Before she could realize it, she was back on her feet running alongside him.

"This is where we part ways!" the demon laughed, seeing the scavengers give up on their manhunt.

"Take this!" the blue haired girl yelled. Looking over his shoulder, he snatched the piece up. "Even though you blew my cover, you did do a valuable thing for my people."

Scoffing and turning away, the demon stuffed it into his torn jeans, "This is pretty useless. But if you're going to help me, then I guess I will take it." A slight smirk came to his face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

An hour had passed, and now the sun resided right above the distant mountain; the the lazy streaks of yellow hadn't appeared, but it became evident that the sun would fall sooner or later.

Arriving into town, the wanderer quickly realized that it was the same place that he visited twice before. Heads appeared out of each house, rounding about the distant street corners. Walking down the dusty road, the demon stuck his hands in his torn pockets. His unwavering eyes looked straight ahead, watching the Sun touch the top of the distant mountain. Further down the street, a group of rowdy men broke out of the bar.

Stumbling up to the wanderer, one of them said, "It's that one guy from before!" The drunkard attempted to take out a gun, though the demon brushed past him, knocking the intoxicated man onto the ground.

"What do you think you're doing? There's still a sizable bounty on your head," one of them breathed.

"You know we get payed to kill people, right?" another said.

"I don't get payed to break skulls open, what makes us different?" the demon asked. As he talked, his voice became darker than anything hell could produce. "Is it because? …" the demonic sound fell upon the drunken fools, too hammered to realize the danger they were in. "Is it because I can kill people with ease?" he ended. In an an instant, the man who got knocked on the ground rose into the air, grasping onto the devil's fiery grip. "Tell me! Is this why I am not payed to slaughter!" he yelled as he tossed the body to the ground.

The man's mouth opened and closed like a dying fish. "Bellamy! Help us!" he cried before passing out.

"What's all this noise about?" a huge man asked from the bar's now flung open doors.

"Good." The demon smiled, the dark voice only worsened with the ever dimming sky.

"The straw hat guy again?" I remember now! You were that one coward that stole from the store! I was making a lot of mo―!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

The blond spat towards the man, before walking up to him. "Nobody in this town has the right to tell me to shut the f―!

"Enough! Unless you want to be a mutilated carcass, you better cooperate."

"Are you kidding me? I am the great Bellamy! I am going to be―"

"I could care less," the demon cut in, "did you see the girl I was with?"

"Yeah. She was sucking my d―!" Before he could finish, the huge man was sent straight into the wooden patio.

"Don't you ever talk about _h_ ―! Talk to _me_ like that!" Turning around the stunned men, dropped their drinks as they attempted to stand still.

"Seeing as your boss has made his bed, I would recommend you tell me everything you know in the next three seconds."

The group still stared at their defeated boss before muttering, "Doflamingo won't be happy with this."

"3 …"

"We don't know!" they all yelled when they got out of their dazed state.

"2 …"

"We told you we don't know!" When one of them met the demon's eyes he cried, "Oh God!"

"1 …"

"I know!"

Turning towards the new voice, the demon glanced away, taking a deep breath. "Yes boy? I don't have much time."

"I don't know if it was her or not. But I saw a stranger go into the store a brief second ago … she left right after …"

The demon moved his body a bit more to gaze up at the distant mountain.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help you!" the boy cried. The demon finally looked back at the boy with a stoic expression. "I was just too hungry … I was trying to steal some food … I couldn't be brave."

"Enough!" the demon yelled. Walking up to the defeated body, he pulled out some valuable items. "All of you!" he yelled, "give me everything you have on you!"

"Oh yeah!" What happens if w―?" one of the drunk men challenged before stopping.

Raising the defeated man's head out of the broken wood, all of them submitted to the order.

"Here boy," the demon said, placing everything in the boy's hands. "Take this to the store …" he paused, "and get the hell out of this town."

"I always wanted to join the NCR! I want to fight for justice!" the boy cheered.

The demon grinned, "And you will."

Walking to the edge of town, the wanderer took a deep sigh. The Sun was now golden, displaying a lazy yellow glow with no sign of the girl's whereabouts. Turning to the side, the demon began to walk.

Though something caught in his vision.

Something off in the distance caught in the demon's dull eyes. Without even realizing it, the wanderer was in a foot race with destiny. "So you were useful after all," he smirked. When the thoughts of the navigator crossed his mind, the demon grit his teeth. "You're going back towards the Brotherhood? And you think you can get away from me?" he rhetorically said to no one. With nothing on his back but his red shirt, he sprinted towards the far off fading Sun.

XXXXXXXXX

"Where the hell are you!" the demon roared as his clenched fist moved in his uncontrollable rage. A sudden quick popping ember came into his bleak vision. Seeing as he had nothing to light the way, he moved towards the distant speck.

As he ran closer, a large building came into sight. The demon must not have seen it the first time around due to the raging sandstorm. An even brighter presence of heat could be seen, but the demon focused his attention on the quint fire beside the warehouse. Nearing it, a quick blur ran away from the building without a single noise. Seeing the brief silhouette's frame appear just inside the gaze of the fire, the demon yelled, "Get back here!"

The figure turned a bit towards him, before jerking its head back. The person no longer cared if they were making sound, instead they broke out into a sprint. "Why …" he began as he reached his arms out. "You little b―!" The demon didn't expect to get punched hard across the face, nonetheless he drove his legs forward, tackling her to the ground. Grabbing her resistant arms, he raised them above her head, straddling her hips to the ground at the same time. "Do you know I lost all my gear trying to get you! You're going to―!"

"So that's who stole all our shit!"

The devil tensed with a low growl. A multitude of men's laughter and snickers could be heard behind him.

"Nice job catching her! Tell you what. You can have first dibs! Finish up with her, and let us have a go!"

"Fuck off."

The group of men stopped laughing. "What the hell did you just say? Do you know who we are?"

"I told you to fuck off," the demon growled much deeper this time. Releasing his hold on her wrist, he gazed at her terrified expression.

"Do you want to get killed? I can guarantee you it will be a slow and painful one," another snickered.

"Get behind me" the demon whispered with the same alarming stare. Rising to his feet, the demon turned around, seeing five men in red armor showing off their machetes. "First off, I don't share anything," he said as he stepped up towards the group. "Second off, that girl is _mine_.No one will do anything to that girl." The demon walked up closer, standing right in front of their commander.

"Third …" the demon grinned until he began to laugh. Turning back, she could see his lunatic face, "Third, you should turn around and cover your ears."

Doing as she was told, she looked away, knowing all too well what would happen. _Yeah right! Like you own m―!_ Her thoughts came to a halt, when the first scream hit her ears.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a short while, she turned around. She could only see the demon resting in a lounge chair near the fire, eating something they must have made. When she saw his hand wave towards her, she jumped a little when she realized he noticed her eyes. As she walked over to him, she noticed that only of the leader among them remained.

"Sheephead" the wanderer said. "Did anyone do anything to this girl?"

"Oh yeah! We did her plenty!" he snickered, trying to wiggle his hands free.

The demon didn't react, instead he turned towards the orange haired girl, "Did these legion guys do anything to you?"

"Nope. I was about to get home without a problem before you acted like an idiot, yelling and making noise!" She glared at him, though the demon only rolled his eyes away. In the same relaxed manner, the demon looked back at the rowdy man.

"I don't deal with liars," he said before flicking a piece of burning meat at the warehouse wall.

Sheephead's eyes bulged when he saw it catch fire. "What the hell are you doing! Do you want to go to war with the all powerful Kaido? Our commander Jack will rip your head off! I don't care how strong you are! The general of drought will crush you!"

"Jack, huh?" the demon said before turning towards the girl. "Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?"

Startled at his request, she said, "Yes." Looking through her bag, she pulled out what he wanted.

Snatching the items out of her hand, he clicked the pen. "Jack, right?" the demon asked the man when he stood right in front of him.

"Yes you dumbass! Prepare to die and watch that girl get brutally rap―!" He began to scream uncontrollably when one of his eyes felt a terrible amount of pain.

"Oh. I guess I missed the paper," the demon shrugged before turning away.

"You're a dead man!" Sheepshead cried.

Ignoring his threats, the demon turned towards her with a grin. Pulling a pair of handcuffs out of his pants he said, "You're going to be putting these on. Next time you run. I guarantee you I won't be so generous."

"There is no way in hell I am going to wear that! I am not a slave! And I am certainly not _your_ slave!" she yelled, turning up and away with a huff.

Grinning he grabbed her wrist. He clicked one of the cuffs in pace before doing something unexpected. The other cuff latched onto his own wrist. Before she could attest, she got thrown over his shoulder.

"You idiot! I will kill you when I get down!"

"I almost missed your anger." Though when he walked passed the burning building he laughed, "almost."

XXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Luffy is starting to be more like ... Luffy :O He has changed a lot since the beginning of the story, huh? Also did you catch the Prince reference, _"All the flowers died away when you went away …"_ I believe I was writing the middle of this chapter on the day he died :P

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fallout Chapter 6**_

 _ **Things Do Change**_

 _ **A time … a time before the war**_

Hollow wind passed through as the demon walked up the dead path. Feet plunged in the soft soil. The sun reined overhead, it that had seen the fall of mankind, and the scraps of life that remained.

The demon scrunched his face with a growl, a mystical voice whispered something he could not understand. At first he thought it was the orange haired girl, but she was sound asleep, murmuring something into his ears during her undisturbed slumber. The devil tried listening for the voice once more, but alas all that was left was the barren wasteland. The demon's throat tighten, something choking him from obtaining the dry air. The familiar voice he grasped for soon resembled an echoing nightmare. The sun faded from view, as a wicked storm flooded the earth, dragging him under the sea.

The water dragged him deeper below, the odd voice returned, stronger now. Illuminating light revealed the ocean floor he had sunk deep into. The demon gazed upwards from his sudden solitude, seeing a glimpse of white light descend through the cold darkness of the sea. The demon watched the wondrous light with what little life it had left. The light moved, and so did he. The devil chased after the small halo, reaching towards it with ragged and battle torn claws. Although the light faded farther away from him, the light always remained in the black of his eyes. When the smoothing voice stopped, and the light had disappeared, the devil ended its futile fight, awaiting the fate that would surely follow.

A bright light breached the darkness of the close shut eyes, forcing them to gaze at the world once again. The demon gazed at the void around him. His feet no longer anchored the ocean floor, instead they kicked just under the calm ocean tides. Something caught in the corner of his left eye, the same light that had disappeared under the sea reappeared in his gaze. The pure light graced an island. An island that wasn't touched by the war. The waves carried him there, the glistening light surrounding the entirety of it. When his bare feet reached the ocean shore, no sign of humanity existed except for the soothing sound. Though when he reached dry land, the voice disappeared into the wind all together.

The wanderer studied the island, he was sure that nothing could have survived. A sudden gigantic wave crashed from above him, dragging him back into the sea. Though he resisted, clawing and grasping at the untouched sand. When the last of his strength faded, the young man pried open his eyes to gaze once more at the fleeting island. again. Before him a lone women stood in front of him. Submerging under the water, the boy couldn't tear his gaze away. The clouds, the wind, and the ocean stopped when she spoke, "Luffy…"

 _ **Fading away, wave after wave**_

Everything went pitch black. He opened his eyes. Nothing had changed. The waves, the light, and the voices ... all lies. The demon stopped in his muddied tracks before feeling blood rush through his veins and into his head. The solitude of his soul returned, consumed in its satanic desires once more. He grabbed a hold of the slumbering body, like a man bearing a cross. Nothing mattered anymore. The light that filled him with hope, the voices that had uncanny familiarity, and the waves that carried him to her … none of it mattered. The soul was crushed long ago, consumed and dehumanized when the world pulled him to the ocean floor years ago. Disappearing into the sea of hate, _she_ rescued him. The women standing at the edge of the sea, that was … The demon let go of his strong grip, realizing that she had just woken up. Never would he show his gratitude ― he had others in need of saving ― others that drowned in the sea with all his sorrows.

Whether it was the movement of the man holding her, as he continued forward towards a destination only he knew that lulled her to rest, or the fact that they had been traveling continuously for almost a week with minimal breaks during the journey, the orange haired girl had taken the moment to scratch the sleep from her eyes as she slid from his back to stand on her own feet.

Another problem was the fact that she started becoming accustom to his proximity. No matter how much she argued and whined he refused to hand over the key to the cuffs. Not that she hadn't tried taking them herself, but each time ended in failure and his mocking laughter. Nami started thinking he didn't even have the key on him and planned to stay bound together until one of them died or got their hand cut off.

Taking in the twisted landscape, Nami blinked in confusion. "There's supposed to be a rest stop here." The ground was barren, with clusters of dead trees surrounding them. The area appeared cold and unfriendly, nothing like what her masterful maps displayed on this particular route. "You didn't stray from the path, right?" she asked with narrow half sleepy eyes.

The shuffling of feet alerted her senses. _We are not alone._ Someone appeared from behind a dead tree, crouched over under the decaying wood's shadow. "They can probably tell us ..." she mused, taking hesitant steps towards the stranger, who gave off an aura that felt more unwelcoming than the land.

The demon stepped in front of her, pushing her behind him with one arm, the other one pointing the magnum revolver downward. The devil's face twitched as a stone cold frown crossed his face. "What the hell do you want?" Moving his head over its shoulder, he signaled back towards her. "It must be a feral ghoul." Though when he glanced back, the demon fired the weapon under his opposite armpit. A creature as he described fell to the ground. An ugly, overexposed creature that had the unfortunate tragedy of witnessing the atomic bombs first hand. While the cursed ghouls gained immortality, free from life's tragedy known as death, some ghoul's lost their minds reverting into a primitive animal state.

Keeping an eye on the surrounding dead trees, the demon gazed over the dead body. Getting a closer examination, the tissue of the creature did not resemble that of flesh and bone; instead it appeared like fresh and somewhat tainted skin. "What the hell…?" Moving the dead face to the side, the demon stopped. The demon grabbed his reluctant companion by the waist and booked it the way they came.

The wander glanced back in the rustled dirty breeze without an inclination of going back. His revolver slipped into his worn hands, reflecting the lazy afternoon sunlight. Thrusting his arm back, the demon turned his body for a brief second, unloading the peace keeper's skull shattering bullets.

"Shit!" The demon began stuffing the unloaded weapon in the back of his pants before ripping it out again. He forced the weapon into her jiggling hands, feeding her a cluster of bullets with the other. "Hurry up and shot at them!" Not waiting for a response, the demon changed directions, what sounded like a horde behind them responding with terrible shrieks.

Nami fumbled with the revolver for a brief second, juggling the ammo while trying to load the damn thing at the same time. The previous gunfire did nothing to quell the ever growing group of creatures, in fact they seemed to be ferociously focused on the pair. She shot at the ones that managed to close the distance, letting out a squeal when a creature lunged for her. It's mutilated fingers were inches from grabbing her hair.

Exiting out of the sparse forest into an empty clearing, the demon made a split second decision, sliding down an empty river bed. "You better tell me how to get out of here!" a cynical grin grew, "preferably a settlement to buy us some time". A quick glance back revealed an assumption he made before. They ran at the same exact speed as he did, most likely escaping their bloody claws by a fraction of a second. His fist wound up into a fist, seeing their fleshy mutilated features. Whatever these creatures were, they suffered a much worse fate than a ghoul.

Rushing up the opposite side of ravine, the mindless monsters fell into the pit screaming at their escaping prey. The disturbance in the environment caused more of the horrendous creatures to exit out of the forest.

"Get us to a settlement our we will both get ripped apart limb from limb!"

"Just... keeping going that way. I think."

Seeing one of her fingers point upwards, the demon picked up his pace and leaned his body forward as he began climbing a hill. "Why didn't you tell me before? I will kill you when we get out of here." Using his free hands, the demon grabbed the orange girl from his waist and tucked her in front of his chest, free from the oncoming dead hands. "This better be it." His eyes peeked above the dry hill, seeing a large settlement come into sight, his grin returned tenfold, taking a long strides down the hill.

Off in the distance some settlers could be seen, but what caught his eye was a large group of armored men. Without a word, he jutted his body perpendicular to both groups. Just reaching the bend of the city, out of anyone's sight, gunfire and wild screams ran aloud.

"This wasn't a part of the deal!" someone yelled, as the horde came into view. Nonetheless, the sound of machine guns continued to ring louder and louder a short distance away.

Arriving at the back of the town, civilians crowded into an already packed building. Gazing inside the old rickety building, the wanderer could see all the ineligible fighters were hiding in a dark corner.

She looked at all the unarmed citizens of the town, protected by a flimsy wooden building. "We're not just going to leave them to take care of it, are we?" It was their fault the horde came in to begin with.

Demanding the revolver back into his hand, he loaded the weapon before leaving it close to his side. His fingers rubbed the steel of the barrel before spinning back around. "I don't know, seems like a waste of time." Studying the empty wasteland, he soon blocked out the ceaseless noise around them. "Besides …" he drew a short breath, covering his eyes so the sun could not see, "its obvious that these people are being used for all that they're worth." The demon pointed at the helpless inhabitants, "They will suffer regardless of whether or not I help. They will either be eaten by those things …" The demon twisted his head to the side, observing one of the monsters furiously attack its victim. "Or they will continue to pay protection money for the rest of their pathetic lives." In the same verse, an armored soldier fought off one of the creatures. Shrugging his shoulders, the demon pulled the chain as his feet began their trek back the way they came.

Yanking the chain, she yelled, "I won't help you find whatever you are looking for unless you help these people!"

The demon paused and rolled its eyes, gazing back at the mercenaries and creatures with lackluster enthusiasm. Though the demon stiffened when he remembered the dream that had occurred earlier that day. "Fine." Without a word more of the handcuffs came off, their chain now separated. "If you decide to run off, the handcuffs don't come off until you die. Got it?" Shaking his head and cracking his knuckles, the demon strolled towards the end of the bend, the iceberg of the chaos on the horizon.

 _ **Heroes never die**_

The demon wore a sarcastic grin, "Aaah? So you didn't run away?" shaking the gun about in an exaggerated display. The demon studied her gaze, "What? It's war, people die, don't be so naive." The demon rubbed away some of blood off his gear. Feeling her unflinching stare, the demon growled. "Enough of your starring! It's not that much blood!" Glancing up from his patch work, he nodded towards the distant Sierra Mountains, "We gotta head out of here soon, I don't know how those things act at night."

"But these people still need our help! You said it yourself, killing those things won't be enough! We can't just leave these people!"

"They can handle it themselves. I only helped out cause you wanted me t―!" The demon stopped himself, raising his voice, "I mean you wouldn't stop complaining! I knew I should have gotten duck tape!"

"But they can't!" she yelled. "You saw that they had to hide in that tiny house! What if too many of those things come? All these helpless people will all be dead …" the copper hair girl released her fist and dropped it to her side, "I won't let that happen." Starring him into his distant gaze without fear from her new resolve, she said, "We are going to stop the hordes! I know you can!"

The demon listened to her reasoning, all the while taking her less seriously the more she went on. "You want me to stop the horde?" A smile broke out across his face as he mocked her, "I don't even know where to start, I thought you were smart."

"Actually there is a way."

His grin disappeared, facing the intrusion with a hand behind his hip. Opening his mouth to speak, the demon studied the creature. "You're a ghoul," his hand never leaving the revolver, "why the hell are you trying to get your kind killed?"

"Are you talking about those zombies? They scare me out of my skin! Oh wait, I don't have skin! Skull Joke!"

The demon didn't seem pleased at the bone thin creature, but he had seen enough weird things out in the wasteland to know that he was relatively _normal_. "So ghoul―"

"Brook is my name, panties are my game."

Deciding whether to put a cap in his skull, the demon let it slide considering the fiery redhead could easily derail his mission to California. "Brook. How are we going to kill all those 'zombies'?"

Watching some guards come in the direction, Brook waved towards the pair, "If you really want to know, then follow me." The skeleton vanished within the shadow between the brick houses.

Before the wanderer could attest, his unhooked companion followed, "Who gave you permission to do that?" Gritting his teeth, the demon followed them with begrudging steps, walking behind the building before the mercenaries arrived at the entrance of the packed place.

"There's two groups of people causing this," Brook peeked back around the corner for the clear, "Doflamingo's mercenaries and―"

"Oh it's those guys. I can go take care of them right now," the demon stepped back into the alleyway before getting his wrist grabbed. The demon's eyes narrowed into a hateful glare before his eyes softened at the sight of who grabbed him. "Stop touching me."

"She is right you know. If you kill those guards, then all those people in that building are dead when the zombies come back again."

Yanking his hand back, the demon reversed his direction, studying the flat land that lay below the town. "And the other group?"

"The other group is know as the 'Great Khan' led by Captain Kidd himself," Brook explained.

Spitting out a wad of saliva the demon snorted. "And what do they have to do with zombies?"

"Doflamingo provides protection, while the Great Khan leads the horde into helpless towns. If a town is lucky to survive, Doflamingo's gang shows up and offers protection, but it cost―"

"Everything you own, I know." The wanderer studied the endless landscape, a collapsed overpass and pipelines leading to nowhere provided the million dollar view. "So the Khan leads the zombies around, where do they get them?"

"That's just the thing …" the skeleton paused, "I don't know. If I was smarter and had a brain, then I would know. But I don't have a brain! Yohohohoho!"

Though sad in nature, it was the first genuine laugh either of them heard in awhile.

"But …" Brook said, looking over his shoulder. His empty eye sockets gazed at the two adventures, seated a bit away from each other, overlooking the gloomy horizon. "I bet the Great Khan knows," pointing at a far off hill, just passed the collapsed overpass. "Their main camp is down that way. It will probably take a halfs-day-travel."

Nodding her head, she said, "Thank you. We will help out everyone we can!"

"Everyone? How about nobody. I got places to be and places to go." Adjusting the broken straw hat, the demon flashed the revolver lodged in his torn pants. "Besides, didn't I already help these people out? I never agreed to this."

"And I didn't agree to _you_ kidnapping me!" the redhead erupted, "we are helping these people otherwise good luck finding whatever the hell you want!"

The devil scuffed with a devious grin. "Good luck? You wouldn't survive a day out here without me." Getting off the ground, the demon bent over her furious gaze, "But we will never find out if that is true or not." Placing a hand on her chin, the devil raised the reluctant and stubborn girl's head. "Because nobody touches my property besides me. Got it?"

Smacking his hand away, she snarled, "For the last time, I'm not your property!"

"Last time I checked, I own you. And it's going to stay that way." An uncharacteristic grin for such a barbaric man appeared. "I dropped the idea of selling you off the moment I saw you, I see you got other _assets_ besides reading maps.

"Idiot!" Nami yelled, covering up her chest with her arms, "as if I would let you!"

"As if you had the choice." Watching the redhead growl with a thick blush across her livid face, the demon turned his attention onto the boney figure. "Since my _dearly beloved_ friend here wants to help out these miserable people, I have no other choice." Getting out of his mocking display, the demon nodded his head at their guest. "And what about you ghoul? Are you gonna come?"

"Unfortunately I can't come with you … I have a very special friend I have to reunite with."

The demon tipped his hat, understanding the solitude his words carried.

"Let's get a move on." Head turned towards their new objective, the demon didn't bother showing any sort of gratitude toward the skeleton pointing the way. His gaze disappeared behind the shabby strawhat, whisked away under the crunch of the dirt and litter covered path below.

 **AU: A lot has happened over the course of the past year since I last updated. I got the once in the life time opportunity to live my life's dream, to live in Tuscany, Italy. I was able to do this through a study abroad opportunity. I got into my dream school UC Berkeley, having gone through community college to give it another shot. Lastly, I have a revitalized desire to improve my writing, a skill which I deem essential if I want to help people as a lawyer one day. So I just want to thank you the readers for making any of this possible. I was in a tough place in my life, losing what I thought was the most important person in my life. Through her death, I stumbled upon LuNa and One Piece. From the love of the pairing I had the courage to write. Later it would give me the courage to go to community college despite its connotative reputation. From here it gave me the opportunity to live in the place I had had always dreamed of, a place I thought only possible in old age. Lastly, from this decision to go to cc I was able to get into the best public university in the nation. Without a doubt I would say that the best decision I made in my life was to write LuNa. Without it I wouldn't have been able to live my dreams nor be able to have the courage to go after them. So thank you to anyone who has ever supported me and God bless :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Fallout Chapter 7

 _ **It's High Noon**_

Sliding down the sewage filled path, the navigator complained, "Do you have to be rude to everyone we come across? I mean Brook―"

"Brook, what?" Stopping, the devil shock his head, pulling the torn hat a little lower. "Everybody's the same out here." An abnormal lizard-like-creature slithered past their gaze, chasing after a radioactive insect fleeing into a crack within the hard soil. A boot stomped the critter's tail, smothering it into the ground. "You either hunt …" the devil crouched down, grabbing the screeching helpless creature, "or live long enough to become the hunted." Without a second thought, the demon dropped the lizard into his God-forsaken-mouth. Turning towards her disgusted gaze, he whipped away the alien creatures blood with his backhand, revealing a grim smile. "Don't be a fool, it's the apocalypse. Their is no such thing as kindness. Kindness. Kindness died when humanity died. That's reality. All that's left is death and destruction with no end in sight." The demon's grin grew seeing the increasing hatred in her maroon eyes. "But if someone, somehow, miraculously shows you kindness …" His teeth revealed his true nature, "Make sure to take full advantage of it,." A full blown fit of laughter met the open blazing desert. "You would know a thing or two about that wouldn't you?"

"You're a monster …" she breathed. Under her grit teeth, she breathed in low hostile exhales. Glancing back at the shanty town behind her, her fist tightened up before erupting, "You're no better than those terrible mercenaries using those _things_ to attack innocent people! You actually are a monster …"

The devil's chuckle died down the moment he heard something that did not please his ears. The demon stopped in his tracks, staring at their distant destination, blocked partially by the collapsed overpass. "Would a monster, go out of his way to _save_ these helpless people?"

She let loose without restraint, "A hero would do it because it's the right thing to do. You are only doing it because you have something to gain from it. You don't actually care, you're just doing this so I will obediently help you find you're stupid treasure! Or whatever the hell you are looking for!" No longer caring about the consequences, the navigator breathed, "A monster is the only thing you will ever be." Her livid glare met lifeless silence ― tense shoulders and fist showed the only sign of life ― though this wasn't what horrified her. His eyes disappeared under the useless hat. "You know I didn't mean that!" She pleaded, gazing at the broken overpass hovering above them now. "I think that y―!"

"What?" he demanded, his voice coming out in a deep satanic growl.

"That … I-I…" she kept glancing between the demon and the concrete arch above them, verging on the brink of collapse at any moment.

"I, what?" His fist crashing into the pillar supporting the decaying structure, inches away from her face."

"I …" she barely breathed, breaking down into tears, accepting her fate as the structure shook.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

The demon removed his fist from the broken concrete, drawing his revolver out in the same instance. "Who the fuck are you?" The demonic aura around him only drew darker.

The man before the devil stood still for a second before adjusting his mask. "You are completely surrounded, give us the girl and no one gets hurt!"

"The girl …" the devil stood straight up, revealing his chiseled features and long gone eyes from under the broken brim. "The girl … the girl …" the demon's mantra continued unaffected as marauders and raiders showed themselves from under the shaded sand and above the underpass.

Losing his temper the man across from the wanderer screamed, "Why do you keep saying the same thing over and over again? Give us that bitch already! Don't you fear for your life! Asa the merciful marauder leader Spandam. I will spare your life … after selling you to Captain Kidd's raiders of course!"

"That girl," the demon glanced at her desperate terrified gaze. "You can have her," his adversaries half hidden face lightened up. "Over my dead body." A helpless gaze followed the back of the mysterious man.

"You dare defy me! Spandam! The ruler of this―!"

"Piece of trash," the demon gazed up at the sun creeping through the overpass, ignoring the weapons concentrated on him. A grin appeared, "Today is your lucky day and I feel like gambling. How about we settle this with a dual at high noon?"

"A dual? A fair fight?" Spandam breathed, panicking under his mask. Glancing at the men on top the underpass, he screamed, "Shoot him!"

"Its High Noon." Bullets rained down before the area became silent. Six bullets, six bodies, and six weapons created the only sound between them. When the last body fell onto the ground in front of them, the demon's chamber already got refilled. "I'm giving you and your men a chance to live, since you so _generously_ gave me that option yourself.

Mouth still a gap, Spandam stared at his men who looked back at him with equal shock and horror. "What are you looking at? Shoot him!"

"Wrong answer," another six men dropped dead, this time with the loaded gunslinger staring straight at their ringleader. "If you want to live." The demon signaled towards the wasteland, "I suggest you leave." The marauders scrambled away before he could finish his breath, like rats clinging onto their petty lives. "Now then."

Spandam's eyes gazed at the barrel that would end his life, a last desperate shaky finger pointed at the devil himself, "My men, my empire, my power …"

"I asked for fair fight, and you and your men payed the price." Pointing his gun at all the still bodies, the demon focused the barrel onto the coward again, "Any last words before I blow your brains out?"

"Yeah. Fuck y―!"

"The devil grinned, putting the revolver back in its place. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"He just needed to shut up," a gun dropped beside the unconscious arrogant man's head.

"Couldn't agree more for once." The devil walked into the sunlight, beating down on him as a smile crept in.

"You know," the copper haired woman breathed, "I'm sorry."

The devil raised a brow, "About what? Not letting me kill him?"

"No!" she yelled, "about what I said before. It was uncalled for." Stepping in front of the wanderer, she teased, "You're not a monster, you're just an idiot."

Rage took over at first, but seeing her playful grin, the demon relieved the tension in his facial muscles. Still a little salty from her joke, the devil rolled his eyes, "And if you were a genius as everyone says you are, then you wouldn't have been caught by me." The devil's grin reigned supreme as her's faded into a wily pout.

"You have one redeeming factor though," Nami said.

"What is that?"

"You actually care about me. You get really scary when someone tries to …"

The demon snarled at this, revealing its predatory teeth, "I don't want people messing with whats mine! Besides you're my―!" The devil stopped before shoving the strawhat down his face. "Never mind! Let's just get a move on, we should get there before sunset."

Curiosity led the redhead in front of the devil's hidden gaze. Peering under the broken strawhat, she pocked the brim upwards. "I still want to hear what I am to you."

The demon just growled in return, snatching control of his prized possession. "Touch my hat again and you will never hear, why."

"Why?" she asked, poking the broken handy work again with a raised brow.

Teeth still clenched, the wanderer walked past her, "Anybody who has ever touched this hat has experienced pain worse than death." Releasing his fist, the devil gave a sly grin and a sideways glance, "You're just lucky that you're valuable to me."

Rolling her eyes, the redhead clasped her unclipped handcuffs, "I'm so flattered."

"Shut up! I don't need to hear it from you!" Especially if I'm going out of my way―"

"Going out of your way to do what? Do we need to rehash that argument all over again? The one we just had? The one that almost got me killed?"

"No we don't." Spitting a wad at the boundless wasteland the demon picked up his pace. "Hurry up otherwise I will handcuff you. I don't have anymore time to waste."

She trudged along, "Don't you mean _we_ have no more time to waste? What about the innocent settlers? It's not always about you!"

"Fine." With that abrupt response they both came to a screeching halt, one of them preparing for the worse. "You lost your freedom." The devil lunged at her wrist as she screamed in protest.

"Let me go!" Nami yelled, kicking him away without avail.

"Looks like you will be coming with me!" Tossing the resistant redhead on his shoulder, the demon reset the restraints without a sweat.

"I would use duck tape, but I lost all my shit chasing down some girl in the middle of the Mojave desert." The demon yanked at her wrist towards him, producing a small yelp. "Now this girl is leading me off track, fighting God-knows-what, controlled by the biggest factions on this side of the Sierra Mountains." Pulling her closer, the devil met her livid stare with a coy grin, "I need compensation for all my shit that I lost as well as this suicide mission." Before Nami could respond, the devil tossed her further up his shoulder. Padding her hips, the devil gazed at the dazed women with some fondness, "I think I'll keep you permanently."

"Idiot! I'm not property, and I'm sure as hell not yours!" Huffing, she added, "Some hero you are."

"As far as the world is concerned, you are mine."

"Just because there are no laws doesn't give you an excuse to treat a lady like this!" she said, pouting her lips.

"Believe me, I'm no monster." Stopping, the devil turned around, pointing back at the run down overpass. "How do you think they would have treated you?" pointing further at the town over yonder, "and them?" Drawing his finger across the endless wasteland, "How would anyone out here treat you?" Glancing at her other wrist, he glared with envy at the Pip-boy strapped onto her forearm. The devil shock its head, "You wouldn't know how these people would treat you since you're a vault dweller, sheltered underground while bombs dropped from the sky, killing most life on this shithole. Safe and sound!" The last part coming out like an enthusiastic pre-war infomercial targeted at suburban America. "You even had the Brotherhood 'liberate' you're vault! How tragic, am I right?"

A set of sharp nails dug into his lean shoulder, "You don't know what I went through …" she whispered.

"Ooo I know exactly what you mean. That the toilets sometimes didn't work? That the TV only had a couple of channels? That you had to go to school? A tragedy. I know exactly how it is. Or how y―!"

"Shut up!" Nami screamed, ending his barrage of hate, "you don't know what happened …" Sniffling could be heard from his uncaring ears, and soon droplets could be felt on a shoulder that could do without. "I take back everything I said … you truly are a monster." Resting her head against his chest, she murmured, "Just forget about helping these people … I'll help look for whatever you are trying to find. I just ask …" tears flowed freely as her chest tightened, "that you return me to my family, to the Brotherhood of Steel."

They waited in silence. Tears became the only thing that could be heard between them. They drenched her cheeks, some getting stuck on his red jacket, and others in her long orange hair.

She didn't notice that they started moving, she no longer cared, having a strong hunch as to where they were going next. "I just … I just want to go home, to my nakama … to my family." With this, she closed her eyes shut on any hope that the monster would do right.

 _ **I'm no hero …**_

The long copper locks blocked the lifeless desert from view. Void of anything except for methodical faint stomps and a distant crackle. Besides her dirty hair, she sniffed something, that for once was not repulsive. A weak inland wind brushed through her hair. _Odd_. She anticipated either the sun's heat or the cold desert night ― neither of which could be detected. Instead she could feel warmth surrounding her in what she could only assume was the devil himself. Opening up her fatigued eyelids, she brushed away the strands in her view. A small fire produced the only light in the starry night while the empty desert provided a little comfort. Though a nagging feeling in her chest prompted her shoulders to straighten. _Where is he?_ Glancing about, Nami couldn't find anything except for the flat sandy hills and distant erect rock walls. "Are you there?" she questioned aloud, studying the makeshift camp she lay in. Her eyes shot open, seeing her restraints unbounded. _Where the hell is he?_ Nami yelled more than asked herself. A sudden rumble jumped her into action. In that fight-or-flight moment, the barrel of a gun poked out from under the broken strawhat. She dove for it, screaming, "Whoever the hell you are, I am armed!" More rustling reached her ears, barely heard over the pounding _thump_ in her chest. "Don't come any closer!" she said, coking the revolver at the nearest disturbance. _Just come back already, idiot!_ Nami's unoccupied hand grabbed what she was looking for. _Unless …_ her hands shook as the protective veel she had while under the devil's control disappeared. "He just left me to die … leaving this gun so I could meagerly protect myself, or shoot my―…" Taking her attention away from the encroaching sound, she turned her gaze upon the useless strawhat. Crawling backwards with a hand on the trigger, she pulled the broken thing towards her chest. _I guess what he said about this treasure wasn't true … or me for that matter._ She let out suppressed tears as any chance of survival vanished. "That monster …" she gasped.

"I am not a monster," the wanderer popped up from behind the sandy crevice, taking a place before the fire.

"I thought you left me!" she yelled, with the gun still focused on him, though her chest released a long winded breath.

"Well I didn't." The devil slung something heavy off his shoulder, unpacking right after.

"Where did you go?" she demanded.

"Eat." A steaming meal popped out of the bag, the platter reached out before her.

Ignoring the devil's command and still demanding answers, she asked, "Where are we?"

"I said eat!" Shoving the plate into her lap, the contents of which almost fell over into the cool sand below. Searching through the backpack again the devil retrieved something else. "Put this on." Another object got shoved in her face without her approval, this time a brand new leather jacket.

Just from the faint light of the fire, she could tell that the devil had picked something that could fit her. Crossing her arms over her chest, Nami complained, "Why should I?" Pointing her head away, she waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "Besides, that's not my style."

"I could give a shit if it's not your style … it's cold." The demon's arm still extended, "And let go of my fucking hat, you are gonna break it some more."

"If it was _so_ important, you wouldn't have left it," she reasoned, twirling it around with her finger.

Teeth emerged before snatching his treasure away, "I'm not the one who fell asleep …" Slapping his forehead, the demon shock his head, "I should have woke your ass up."

"I fell asleep because I could careless where you would take me," hooking her arm through the last hole of the jacket, she nodded her head at the food, then back at the devil, "I'm assuming you stole this from some helpless traveler?"

"Well you're assumption is wrong." A piece of wood emerged from the bag, the fire making quick work of the new fodder.

"What do you mean?" she growled, pulling the revolver from inside her coat, "You forgot this!" she yelled. "You must have stolen this stuff from some hopeless settler! I can't stand you!" tears running down her cheeks, the redhead pointed the weapon at the demon's chest.

"Pull it." The demon stared at her with an emerging grin, "Kill me."

Standing straight up, she backed away from the deranged demon, "Get away from me!"

"Do it." Arms outstretched, the demon advanced towards her unabated, "pull the damn trigger already!" His gaze reverted into their hollow dark abyss, darker than the night sky above them.

"I …" The copper haired women kept retreating, their motions leading into a ying-and-yang, spinning around the bursting flames.

"Are you scared?" The devil broke into a large manic grin, "Is it because you never killed someone before?"

"Why would I?" she yelled, scanning her escape routes as they tangoed around the hot embers.

"Shishishishi!" A human chuckle emerged for the first time for all the wrong reasons. "I'm a monster. End me." Pointing at his chest, the devil made an _X_ where his heart once lay. "Rid this world of me."

Her hands tried to keep the gun steady, blood outpacing anything she could think of. Her feet stopped moving, everything came to a halt, all except for the crackle of the fire dividing them.

The devil gleamed with joy, "Now shoot me," taking off the strawhat, the devil appeared for the first time human. "Kill me and you will be set free."

The more he stood there begging for death, the more the truth emerged. Behind the devil's jet black hair, a bright light emerged behind the desert dunes. It rose in vibrant red and orange hues ― the same colors as the fire in between them. Eyes focused on the horizon, tents and other primitive contraptions could be discerned, though the likes of which were engulfed in an eternal inferno, too late for salvation. A single half-blazen flag presumed the former identity of the now defeated party. The faction belonging to the camp belonged to the infamous Captain Kidd.

She lowered the gun, and in the same breath, the devil grabbed her wrist. "You should have pulled the trigger," the whisper tickling her ear, as the last of the flag blew into the wind.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, her eyes welling up again.

"Don't be."

She paused for a moment, expecting her life to cease just as the flag did ― whisked away and never to be seen again. Taking a step back she searched for his eyes hidden from the flame's light. "But I―!"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Besides ..." the demon released his hold, staring into her half-fluttered eyes, "I'm lost. I just need someone like you to point me in the right direction." A quick glance at her parted lips and flushed cheeks, the demon stepped away from the mesmerizing smoky hue.

 _ **Fire away, fire away**_

 **AN: Several notes. First off, this story will no longer be coauthored by sensual lettuce and me. We had a lot of fun making this story but unfortunately we could no longer find the time to continue updating the story because sometimes life just happens (hence why this story hasn't seen the light of day in a year). So thank you sensual lettuce if you are reading this! It was a blast RPing with you! Second, my writing plan is to update 180,000 words worth of fanfics for the stories that I have not completed yet by December 15, 2017. I actually have several chapters ready to go for this Fallout fanfic since I decided I am going to start splitting up chapters into manageable chunks instead of big blobs. Third, I play way too much Overwatch XD If you are also a fan of this addictive fantastic game, you will get the whole** _ **It's High Noon**_ **reference and many more :P If you play on the PC definitely pm me and we can play together! :D Fourth, my bro is graduating college tomorrow! I'm gonna be on the road so this is a nice little treat. Sorry for the long ANs, they will be shorter in the future, just have a lot to say :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Fallout Chapter 8

 _ **My Name?**_

The redhead backed up realizing what had almost transpired. "Idiot!" she yelled, heat rushing into her cheeks. "Don't try to take advantage of me!"

The demon snickered, looking up with a snarky grin from his bottomless bag. "Who says I was the one making advances?"

"Because I would never flirt with you in a million years!" the orange haired said, two fist shock at her sides as a deep crease between furrowed brows formed.

"Whatever you say princess." A genuine grin remained on the devil's face while the furious redhead remained at water's boiling point. Taking a quick glance up at his flustered company across the fire, the devil pulled out a large wooden weapon. "I got a plan," examining the marksman rifle, the devil gazed into to the magnifying scope. "I found out where they are distributing the zombies," pointing the barrel in the direction he spoke, "It's close by … very close." Slinging the sniper rifle over his shoulder, the devil grabbed the bag and slung it over as he spoke. "Only problem is that they will return any minute," extending a hand back at her, "we have no time to waste."

"I'm not wearing that damn handcuff ag―!" her heart jumped as she felt her feet leave the ground. "Idiot!" she screamed, smacking a fist against his chiseled abs ― which by the way she was positioned ― allowed for a great view. Turning her neck away with some constraint, she huffed at endless moonlite sundunes, "You're just lucky you are doing what I want!"

"Are you sure you're the only one who wants to do this?"

The orange haired girl's eyes gleamed like pearls. Gazing up from hip view, she breathed, "So does that mean …" she paused. Looking away at the now distant burning base, the copper haired girl stared back up at the shredded strawhat, searching in the darkness for his eyes. "Does that mean? …" she repeated, finding them at last, "You actually care?"

"Nope. I was only joking! Shishishishi!" the devil grinned.

Although her blood boiled from his response, she couldn't help but grin as well. For once his grin and laughter appeared genuine and natural. That it wasn't a deep harboring anger or sorrow for the past that spurred him on. _For once … for once … it feels ..._ she mussed with a half-grin. "You think you are funny don't you, idiot?" giving the wanderer a raised irritated brow ― more a comical formality than anything.

"There base is just in the horizon," the devil pointed towards a stretch of the desert just within reasonable reach. "They got an old train operating out there," the devil gazed back at the razed base with a _ptui_ , spitting a wad on the now dry sand. "But that's not where they keep the zombies," shaking his head, the devil pointed again at the end of their unblocked view, "wherever that train goes is where they keep them." Tipping the brim a little lower, "This is just the train's last stop."

"How did you find all this stuff out?" the orange haired women finally asked.

"Well being a good gunslinger, it's real easy finding the answers to life," raising the hat a little higher, the two souls locked eyes in the bright full moon."That's how I met you."

"Huh?" she breathed in a low voice, taken aback. Though she soon recomposed herself, eyes narrowed, she yelled, "Idiot! You don't have to remind me how you abducted me!" She abandoned her gaze, when his wouldn't cease. "Stupid, idiot," she murmured, trying to look everywhere he wasn't.

"Call me whatever you want, if that's all you're good for, but I got a plan."

She couldn't help but break her previous decision to avoid him, staring back at him with a curious _What is it? Tell me!_ face. "What do you mean?" she asked, her lit up eyes soon turned into a squinted pair seeing his malicious grin.

"Well I got a plan …" the demon stopped his vigilant gaze of the boundless wasteland to check up on his grumpy compadre. "I'm gonna knock out two birds with one stone."

"And how are you gonna do that?" the copper haired girl staring back with natural uncertainty.

"Just shut up and trust me on this." The demon tightened his hold on her waist, jolting her from the head down.

"Idiot! Don't just touch me where ever you feel like!" Nami roared, barring her teeth, though her rebellion soon disbanded seeing the coldness in his eyes. "I didn't―!"

"Trust me on this," the voice resembled a cold stone wall rather than the dark demonic voice she came to fear. "Do everything exactly as I say otherwise you will end up alone."

This silenced her. She gave a quiet nod, opening her mouth to rebuttal but decided against it. His gaze lacked joy nor hatred, they just appeared vacant as though lost in thought, all alone. The only thing heard in the barren wasteland was the methodical steps the demon took as he trekked upon the barren landscape.

 _ **We won't be alone**_

Their trip across the boundless desert, brought them shy of their destination. Unlike the rain barren wasteland, a particular phenomena occurred in this small section ― trees still loomed. Brittle and weak, the unusual pines absorbed the little radioactive water left in the region's only lake. Despite nuclear armageddon, these trees still survived, blocking their goal from view.

The demon and the girl separated within the unusual forest, a quiet pair of fingers commanded his companion closer. "Follow my orders and we get out of here like ghost."

The girl gazed at him with a bit of fear, wondering why the demon didn't just go full Rambo like he always did. _Could it be …_ she wondered, though stopped when she caught the demon's glare.

"Pay attention!" the devil's teeth biting down his rage. Pulling the rifle across his shoulder, the devil pointed ahead between the trees, "We don't have much time before those raiders return to their base. When they do, they will head here." Crouching, the devil brought the butt of the sniper between his shoulder. "When I get a pick, that's when we start the plan. Got it?"

The redhead gazed at him until she glanced down at her empty hands with a frown. "Can't I have a weapon?" she asked.

"No. You won't need one." With that, the devil turned towards the light peering through the trees. As they crept closer, a bright light soon captured their attention, "That must be the train, I am gonna move out of line of sight. Stay here and get ready to move." Seeing a quick nod from his companion, the devil moved along the perimeter of the base, setting up just shy of the tracks.

From the looks of it, the devil's assumption proved correct, the zombies had already been dropped off for the day, as the freight proved noiseless. A couple of raiders stood around a fire just outside the train station, while others kept watch elsewhere across the withering field. The devil put a finger on the trigger seeing a raider stagger towards the front of the train. Refraining from the splitting the drunks head open, the demon took a second glance back at his key to the past and future.

The redhead caught his gaze, hidden in the shadows the trees provided. _Two birds with one stone ... What does he mean? He never told me like the idiot he is! All that moron told me was that I needed to get ..._ She peeked behind her cover towards the train station, glancing back yet again at the lone wolf eyeing its prey. She inhaled, eyes staring wide eyed at the surrounding trees. _He can't!_ A crack broke out across the forest. Lightning hit as thunder struck, one after the other.

"Someone else is here!" she screamed, exiting the safety of the dark forest when the gunfire ended.

"Hurry the hell up then!" The demon got up from his post, adjusting himself towards the nearest disturbance.

Sprinting towards the train station, the redhead emerged from inside, carrying a cartoon of gasoline. Incredible intelligence helped deduce where it would go in seconds. Entering the front of the train, the redhead gazed around the clean cockpit (a courteous gesture by the devil not to paint the room in blood) until she found what she was looking for.

"What the fuck are you doing? I thought you were the smartest person in the wasteland! Figure this shit out already!" The devil shook its head, moving as silent as the wind at the inlink of foreign light.

"I'm trying!" she yelled, "the gauge says its about 5% ready!"

"You're going to have to work faster!" The devil stared ahead in his limited field of vision. Sensing a nearby disturbance, the demon sprinted towards a steel decaying bridge. From the looks of it, the train crossed over the rickety bridge. A broken freeway went underneath it, running alongside the lake below. A side road extended upwards towards a dead grove next to the train station. Dead trees blocked the remainder of the freeway from sight.

The devil adjusted the rifle on his shoulder, lying all the way down, touching the cold steel texture below. The nighttime sky provided a poultry light source, though the station's distant lights, provided enough lightsource. The demon glanced away from his scope, watching her do what he asked.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the cruel creature almost didn't see the flicker of light bellow. Without even thinking, the devil went back into his scope. A military vehicle with blaring lights, worked its way around the corner blocked by dead trees. When the heavy machine gunner caught sight of the devil, he was too late. The gunner flopped on the freeway below, as the the truck drove below the bridge. "We got company! How much longer?" the devil demanded, rolling over into a crouched position. He took another shot, though something loud, slammed into the bridge.

"Fuck!" The demon hit the ground, hearing the whizzing of bullets pierce through the weak structure. He crawled his way down the tracks, back onto solid ground. Peering up from the torn strawhat, the devil gazed up at the looming old train. "What does it say?"

She looked through the glass, seeing the devil on the tracks. Never seeing him in such a state, she took a second before yelling, "50%!"

Keeping his head low on the ground, the bullets continued sailing near his flesh. When the minigun died down, the demon ran from his poultry cover, finding refuge behind a dying tree. Though this safe haven wouldn't last, hearing the machine roar up again. "This thing isn't going to last, hurry the hell up!" Reloading the sniper, the devil got the intruder in his sights. A crop of punk styled red hair emerged from the armored fortress. _Clink_. The bullet bounced away from the helmet without the slightest scratch. "Strawhat I heard what you did to my men!" the man in the iron suit roared. "You killed everyone in my camp! Leaving everyone but one to tell the tale! The poor bastard told me Doflamingo did it. But guess what Strawhat? We already knew about you months before your arrival." The metal man, lifted up his scrapyard mask revealing his true identity. "You actually attempted to frame me, Captain Kidd, so I would wage war on Doflamingo! You also burned down his station so he would be at my throat! Did you actually think you could get away with this?" The death gun started up again, though this time it didn't aim at him.

"No!" The demon's glare turned to darkness, running out the decaying trees like a madman, a revolver his only weapon.

A sudden squall of pain, stung the demon's cold heart. The devil stopped, his eyes reverted into wide speechless trance. The devil ran back towards the train, finding the orange haired girl on the ground with a hand on her shoulder. "What the hell happened?"

"I was hit stupid!" she yelled. The blood trickled over her fingers, revealing the damage. The demon stood still before bringing her close. "This bastard is going to die. Tell me what you have on you."

"I-I-I have a grenade that I found," she breathed, gritting her teeth at the pain, withholding the urge to scream.

"Get ready to use it!" Rushing back around the front of the train, the demon sprinted out into the open.

"You and that bitch of yours will look nice crucified!" the insane redhead screamed, titling the smoking gun into the air. "Though before I hang you up, I think it's only right that I fuck her right in front of your mutilated body!"

The demon changed course, rushing straight for the psychopath like a deranged animal. "Nobody is going to fuck her!"

"Are you kidding me?" Kidd pointed the gun at the ground to gloat, ignoring the equally insane monster. "Out here in the wasteland? She has probably been fucked more times than you can ima―!" the redhead stopped, turning his shoulder, blocking the incoming barrage of bullets. Swinging the huge gun around, he roared, "You think you can take me on, Strawhat? I have armor you can't shoot through!" Raising the gun above his head to smash the wanderer, the demon jumped out of the way.

With quicker reactions, the devil gripped the gun tight before slamming it down on the villain's exposed wrist. "I don't have to!" with one hard push from the momentus swing, Kidd fell over, staring at the barrel of the sniper rifle.

"You still can't kill me, bastard!" he yelled, behind his metal mask.

The demon gave a malicious grin, before taking aim. The thunderous crack of the rifle, and the cry of the metal man, ran throughout the entire wasteland.

"Get ready!" Nami cried, reaching his ears before he could begin his ruthless revenge.

Spitting on the man's hidden face, the demon put the rifle behind his back before sprinting back.

Reaching the front of the train, the devil spotted the girl. "They'll all be back any min―!" The demon almost finished before coughing up blood. Several bullets pierced through his back, dropping on his knees, the demon gazed back with utter hatred in his darkened eyes.

"NO!" she screamed, pulling him around the train with all the strength she had.i

"I will kill you, Strawhat!" Kidd vowed from around the train, "I don't care if Doflamingo comes or any of those _things_ come too! I will take you to hell with me!"

"We're not going be able to leave him here." The demon looked into the orange haired girl's eyes who looked on the verge of collapse. The sound of the mini gun soon ceased as steam rose into the cold night air. "Go around the building and get the grenade ready."

"Where will you be?" she questioned, feeling one of the wounds in his chest, "You can't leave me with that psycho! Or that other horrible guy!"

"Am I not one of those horrible monsters? After all I am not a hero," A reassuring grin crossed the devil's face, "Truth be told I don't want to be a hero either. Hero's have to share things." Pointing a dirty finger nose, he flicked, "I don't want to share what's mine." A wide tooth grin overshadowed the dirt and blood that covered him.

Nami huffed and turned away at thus, though a small feeling of hope came over her at his possessive confidence. She breathed a deep breath, before leaving him where he was. _If I know anything about that idiot, its that he is strong. Nobody can beat him!_ _Nobody …_ a faint smirk grew, as she disappeared into the shadows.

Sitting up like an old person would, the devil stared up at the night sky. "Fight me ..." the devil stood up now, still locked on the stars above. "Fight me like a man!" The demon's roar provided his entrance, strolling his way into the clearing.

The mini gun drew towards the devil, though the gunfire came to a halt near his unflinching feet. "So you want to die at my hands ... Fair enough!" Marching his way towards his wounded foe, the demon disappeared from view. Kidd peered around the corner of the bullet ridden train. "Where the hell are you! You told me you wanted a man's fight!" Raising the head of the death gun to hip level, he yelled, "Next time I see you, you are dead! And I am going to enjoy fucking that girl!" Seeing a small trail of blood near the station building, Kidd laughed, "So you crawled over here! What a pity!" Stomping his way inside he saw the blood deviate to the left just behind the wall. "And now you are going to hide in a corner! Is that how you are going to give up? Why did my men lose to a useless piece of shit like you?"

"They didn't."

"Huh?" Kidd said, turning the gun in the direction of the voice. "What the hell do you mean?"

"It wasn't a useless piece of shit that beat them. They lost to a wanderer." The doors to the place shut as a grenade pin bounced on the floor.

Staring at the tiny rolling explosive and the red oil containers, Kidd screamed, "YOU WILL DIE!"

The demon had already swept the orange haired girl off her feet, sprinting away as fast as hell would allow him. "Did that work―?" Nami asked. Though a massive explosion and shock wave answered her question. The energy of the blast knocked the demon off his tired feet. She landed in his arms, though she found herself right underneath him. "Get off of me! Who do you think you are!" she demanded, thrashing about in his hold. Though as she stared at the rising fire, and heavy smoke rising into the night time sky, her hands unintentionally gripped his back.

"Looks like you don't want me off you." The devil grinned down at her flustered and blushing face.

"Whatever!" she cried. Getting a hold of her senses, she pointed at the beaten up train, "We have to leave now!"

"Right," the demon let go of his grip on her hips. Getting up, he strolled over towards the burning building.

"Where are you going? There going to come soon!"

"I have to get something," waving with his hand towards the train for her to get on. She understood what he meant, hoping inside the conductor seat. All the while staring back at the devil approaching and entering the building.

Walking into the remains of the structure, the embers and ashes danced around the demon's torn straw hat. Searching the scorching rubble, the devil found what he was looking for.

"Mugiwara," Kidd breathed, "you won't survive. You have made enemies with all major factions in the Mojave Desert. As far as I am concerned, you and that girl are dead."

"You're wrong," the demon reached down and ripped the weapon out of the dying man's hands, "I have survived. I have lived on since the war ended and the new world came to be. If the factions of this fuckhole want war, then they will have it." Shoving his adversary aside, he grabbed the rest of the ammunition of the weapon, "Have fun in hell ..." Walking out of the former door frame, the demon stepped back into the inferno for a brief second, "Send the devil my regards."

"Hurry up! People are going to see the smoke!" she screamed.

Hearing her words, the demon got out his deranged state, sprinting towards the ever accelerating vehicle. Running alongside the train, he reached out for a later just in time, climbing up it and onto the roof. As he climbed, he turned back, noticing gunfire near the blown up station. Reaching the top he laid down on it for rest. Flipping over on his back, the demon gazed up at the nighttime sky.

"One bird down, another to go."

 _ **Where does it go? I don't know …**_

 _ **AN: I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the wait, a lot of stuff happened that prevented me from editing :P But 3 chapters in a short amount of time! Woot! I'm gonna continue writing this fic unless you guys want me to update a particular story in mind. Of course I am gonna update the other stories, in due time, and do hold me accountable if I don't!**_

 _ **It's late here in Cali zzz … zzz … goodnight and sweet dreams!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fallout**

 _ **Ch. 9 Everdream**_

 _ **Trust in Me**_

Gazing up into the now smoky night sky, the full moon appeared under the cover of darkness. The devil's eyes followed the source of the billowing smoke blocking the moon, covered in bleak gloom, the moon shined brighter than ever. A gunfight broke out near the source of the explosion. Unleashed flashing bullets across the expansive wasteland. The occasional bullet would strike the old train, ricocheting away. All was quiet on the western front…

Twisting his neck while adjusting his back, the devil noticed something coming in the edge of his right eye. Rising from his poultry break, the demon watched as what appeared to be a vertibird came out of the fire and smoke. Bullets rained down from above, decimating the combatants below. A twitching hand lifted the devil's new toy, eyes ready with hungry anticipation. Rotating around, the flying monstrosity searched through the corpse covered field. When things were truly quiet, and the dead did not steer, the goliath machine veered towards the source of faint light. The slow churning train reached a bend, and a bright light followed just behind.

The devil grinned as the vertibird headed straight towards them. Ramping up the mini gun, he pointed the spinning barrels of death towards the heli breaking the distance between them. When the vertibird got into effective range, the devil let less lose hundreds of sporadic bullets, zipping through the pitch black sky.

The vertibird maneuvered in turn, flying away from the oncoming fire, it found cover behind a hill which the train had to traverse through. The devil let go of his strong grip, watching the bullet ridden contraption disappear from view. The wanderer lowered the mingun, watching the bullet ridden and smoking contraction disappear. A bright white light perked out of the mountains, pointing towards the front of the train.

"Shit!" The wanderer lifted up the death machine once more before breaking into a labored sprint. Jumping between box cars with the heavy weapon, the devil stopped seeing the vertibirds progression. Tossing the burdensome weapon down, the devil sprinted towards the front of the locomotive. The futuristic helicopter zoomed in front of the train. "Run!" The devil snapped out his sniper rifle he tore from a dead man. Although the wanderer had predicted the ensuing story of events, noting could foresee what would happen next. Instead of zooming past the train, making for an inescapable death, the vertibird rotated its circular wings around, hovering just in front of the engine room. The devil didn't flinch at the blinding light and deadly machine guns pointing towards him. The scope of his weapon focused on the pilot of the contraction

"Mugiwara…" a mysterious man said through the vertibirds blaring megaphone. "So you were the brat who defeated Captain Kidd, huh?"

The devil didn't respond, instead the scope switched between the pilot and the deranged smiling man speaking. "He was always a stupid weakling hiding behind steel. Demanding more money while hiding behind that metal mask of his!" He threw back his head exposing his neck, "Fufufufufu! Thanks for getting rid of that pest. Now I will dominate the wasteland without any competition!"

His crosshairs never left the insane grinning man as he talked, contemplating putting a bullet through his big-ol-grin. "But business is business. Unfortunately you have fucked with mine. Not once but twice. Do you know what happens to those that interfere with my business?"

"I don't know and I don't care." His finger itched for the trigger.

"Oh I think you do care. Afterall, I know what your business is."

The devil's eyes darkened, a deep growl escaped the void. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Cute girl isn't she?"

The devil's stoic composure stopped, he tried focusing the rifle again, but the time he did, the grinning maniac disappeared from view.

"You _could_ have killed me. She must be important to you."

The devil held back the darkness trying to take control, "I could care less if she dies. I'm only using her."

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind me pressing this would you?" The devil glanced at the contraption in his hand.

"What the hell will it do?"

The crazy man fixed his flamboyant shades. "I'm glad you asked, Mugiwara." Leaning towards the glass, he pointed towards the front of the train. "This little contraption will turn that girl into smithereens. I installed these explosives just in case my men deserted, or if a business arrangement went bad. Which it did." The maniac laughed, "So are you going to shoot me, or are you going to play by my rules?"

"I'd rather rather put a cap in your skill before kowtowing to you."

"Oh?" sticking the contraption in his pants without a care, "a bullet won't kill me."

Seeing the deranged easy going way he acted, the wandered rested his finger on the side of the trigger. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid with me boy. I'm just like you after all." The devil didn't move, standing still in a perpetual state of war.

After a long standoff, a decision was made, "What do you want?"

"I'm glad you asked." His deranged grin growing wider. "It's simple. You know exactly where my compound is. If you want her to survive, you will arrive in the compound alone. Got it?"

"I can't do that," the wander lowered the scope of the weapon, resting the rifle on his shoulder. "The girl goes wherever I go. If you so much as think about hurting her, I will tear you apart and feed you to those _things_ of yours," this time it was his turn to grin, "alive."

"Oh?" The smile finally disappeared. "You're just some no named punk…" licking his lips with a long tongue, "fine! I can't wait to kill you slowly. Fufufufufu! Until next time!" The vertibird rose well above the train before flying away in the far off direction the tracks followed.

Watching the pre-war military helicopter disappear, the devil tossed the sniper rifle on the tin moving train. A sudden sound broke through the cool wind from down below. The devil leaped forward, till he neared a ladder adjacent to the conductor's room. Climbing down the black and rusted steps, the devil could see a bundle of bright red hair stick out above the conductor's dim lights. Swinging the door open, the devil hopped inside, startling the curled up girl.

"I thought I was about to die," she said, her hands still wrapped around her head.

Adjusting to the dim light in the room, the demon could see the illustration of the girl's figure from the roaring fire room a foot away. Blood shot eyes, wet cheeks, and a sniffling little nose gave all the signs away.

"What's wrong?" The devil passed off her obvious reply from before, trying to capture her gaze in the burning light. His brows furrowed as a familiar frown took hold.

"I almost died!" She yelled this time, facing him with timid eyes and quivering lips, "They were about to shoot me! And then they said they were going to blow me up! I had nowhere to hide …" the tears came back again, this time they didn't stop at his unsightly presence.

"He wasn't going to hurt you."

"You liar."

"Listen to me!"

She felt a rough hand clasp around her shoulder. When she peeked out of her moppy hair and tear stained hands she saw the face of the man underneath the strawhat. For the first time, she saw what he actually looked like near the quiet warm fire. She stopped her awe struck gaze, glancing away.

"Listen. That guy wasn't going to hurt you. You know why?" No response came. "He wouldn't because I would never let that happen." Squeezing her shoulder, he moved closer, dropping down to her level. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you." A silence ensued. "Not even me."

She stared back into his mesmerizing face, he never looked like how he did now. A quick glance at him and she felt her hand on her chest tighten. "Promise me…" she grabbed a hold of his red shirt, drenching it in her fresh tears. "Promise me!" she shook it with vigorous force. Over and over again she yelled it. But her words turned into softer sobs and her strength faltered into helpless tugs. Her desperate fight led herself towards him, until her head leaned into his bare and scarred chest. Her hand still tugging along, her crying growing louder and harder as her tugs dwindled down in number.

The devil patted her on the head with a sigh. "Everyone I know that I made a promise to is gone."

She pulled away from him at the sound of his voice. Her mouth parted, though they closed seeing his expression once more. "I know you can't make anymore promises …" she breathed, tears threatening yet again, but a hand and a grin stopped her. "Will you make me an exception?" Her grin grew larger by the second, "Isn't saying that no one will harm me a promise? So you already made a promise to me!" A full grin grew, seeing his narrowing eyes. "Are you too shy to say so?"

"That's not what it is!" The devil's furrowed brows and gritted teeth reappeared, but under the soft fire and glow, he didn't resemble a devil but a man. "You're my property that's all!"

"Mmmh," she mused with a cross of her arms, "I take that back. You are just too stupid to say so."

"Who are you calling, stupid?" Any intimidation the devil had before vanished. He looked like a goofy young man not a man possessed.

"I'm calling you stupid, stupid."

"Whatever I don't want to hear it!" The demon stood back up, reaching over and putting a hand on the pilot's door. "Just get some sleep. I'll need you to help me when the time comes."

The girl stuck her tongue out at him, but retreated it when she saw that the flames no longer illustrated his face.

 _ **The Good and The Bad**_

Some time passed since then. All the the while the train chugged along the decayed and broken tracks. The wanderer had taken his leave, sitting atop the head of the train, in front of the smoke puffing into the clear open sky. Inside, the navigator cuddled her arms in the jacket he had gotten her earlier that night. She grew accustomed to the new and unused leather jacket, falling asleep next to the open fire. The silent night didn't produce a single stur. The wanderer had taken the liberty of retrieving the death gun and sniper rifle from before, placing them down beside him. With nothing out of the ordinary but dead trees and open desert expanse, the wanderer eyes traveled upwards. No more fuel stoked the fire, the smoke coming out died down as a result. As the engine hummed along, the nighttime sky became clear. Stars started sparkling into view, crossing the night sky as they chugged along their journey. The clouds no longer blocked the moon; bright and full, it took up the centerpiece of his view. Though the picturesque scene took his gaze, his mind went elsewhere, mainly on what lay ahead.

When the light grew dimmer in the dead of night, the devil's lack of patience took to fright.

Slipping back into the cockpit from up above, he stood over the young woman deep in slumber. "Wake up."

"What?" she said, rubbing her eyes while taking a yawn.

"Don't go back to sleep," grabbing her shoulder, the devil forced her to sit upwards. "Tell me if we are almost there or not."

Without studying a map or glancing anywhere around here, she repeated, "We are almost there," dozing back against the wall.

"Why am I doing this?" The devil's head shook, "You are so ungrateful."

"Says the idiot who kidnapped me!" Her push back ended as soon as it began, getting even more comfortable against the place omitting heat.

His dull vacant stare didn't change since he stood over her. "Get up."

"Make me."

"I will." Reaching down, the demon grabbed her arms on either side and began sliding her up against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She resisted him all the while, squirming and kicking around in his stone cold grip.

"What?" Letting her go when she finally stood up.

"Don't touch me there!" She covered up her chest, looking away with a huff.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just an idiot! Moron!" she said, "touching me there like its nothing! You are truly a monster!"

His glare deepened, "Don't call me a monster."

She huffed, "Then don't touch me there!"

"I only grabbed your arms!"

"You were trying to grab something else," lifting her head up and away, she gazed out the opposite window away from him, "Idiot."

"Stop calling me that!" The devil lunged at her, grabbing her wrist and pulling it upwards.

"Stop it already!" She resisted this, twisting about in his unyielding hold. When she opened up her clenched and tired eyes, they shot open immediately, hopping back. "Stop doing that!"

The devil didn't budge all the while. "Stop doing, what?"

"That thing with your face!" The redhead tried moving her gaze up and away, but stopped when she heard his chuckle. A deep glare crossed over her face, growing deeper seeing his wide grin. "Stop getting so close to me," he only grinned wider, "You are just lucky that I don't beat you up! No one treats me like this!"

The devil let go in an instant, his boyish grin faded, "I forgot you are a vault dweller. On top of that you were picked up by the Brotherhood of Steel, in level 5 security." Taking a step back, the devil rolled his hands a couple of times before bowing, "I'm sorry your highness."

"You're not funny. You're terrible with satire," a regal hand went into the air, "You would think for someone as strong as you. You would have more than just brute strength and instincts."

"Whatever you say, your grace." An even more exaggerated bow came this time with a stupid eye roll and shaking head. When the devil came up from his long bow, his grin grew back seeing her gritted teeth.

"Stop calling me you're queen!" A blush tinged her cheeks, "you don't even treat me like a queen, so stop calling me that!"

"Of course, my princess."

Her cheeks turned a whole shade of red, "Idiot!" _Princess? He must be joking! Wait did he just use my?..._ Her brain went into haywire, "Don't go around saying I'm yours!"

"But you are, my princess." The devil stepped closer, right up to the flustered girl, "Give me what I want."

"What?" she breathed, gazing into his mesmerizing gaze, "i-ts too soon! We c-can't do it now! We have something to do!" _Now of all places?_

"We do have something to do," grabbing her wrists, he lifted both of them above her head, pinning her against the wall.

"Wait!" she cried out, her heart thumping in her chest. "I'm not ready yet!"

"Why aren't you ready? Just give me what I want. We made an agreement remember?"

She could no longer think, feeling his warm breath in the heated room. "It's my first time."

The devil stood still, studying the girl on the verge of tears. "It's your first time using the Pip-boy?"

She gasped, "Pip-boy?"

"Are you stupid or something? It's the thing on your wrist that all you vault dwellers have. It's impossible that you haven't used it before. You make the goddamn maps on there. So don't bullshit me. I need to find that prick, kick his ass, and get back on track. We had a deal."

The young red headed woman breathed a long sigh, letting the pressure in her chest out. Her words came out in a low whisper, "You're a real big idiot, you know?"

The devil's teeth clenched. "I'm not the idiot that doesn't know how to use a Pip-boy!"

"I know how to use it, idiot! I thought you were talking about something else." Her heart began beating once more.

"What the hell are you talking about? I swear, the Brotherhood must be a load of crap if you're the smartest person in the wasteland since Ben Beckman." Letting go of her arm the devil gazed out the window, "Why the hell am I doing this?"

Putting a hand on her chest, she professed, "For your information I am one of the smartest people in the wasteland!" Furrowed eyebrows stared at the back of the wanderer "Why are you ignoring me?"

The man behind the torn strawhat shrugged, "I don't talk to stupid people."

"I'm not stupid!" she roared with a fit. Approaching the wanderer from the side, she grinned a cheeky grin, "If you don't talk to stupid people, then why did you pick me out of anyone in the Brotherhood?"

"Because stupid is what stupid is." The wanderer turned towards the irritated and hostile girl, "it's like picking fruit. Sometimes you just pick a rotten tomato."

"The only one who is rotten is you, idiot!" she crossed her arms over her chest, walking over towards the opposite window. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"That's fine. I still want to get what's mine."

She stood upright, startled at the proximity of the voice. "Don't touch me again."

"How can I if you don't want to talk to me?" The wanderer standing beside the flame with a mischievous grin.

"Whatever. Just stop being a rotten idiot monster."

"Only if you stop being a stupid rotten idiot."

The redhead grinned and let out a giggle at the dumb play on words, though quickly shook it away from harms view. "Alright."

The devil stepped closer. "Alright what? Let me see it."

"Give me a second, it takes time to load," she said over her shoulder.

"You have been giving me a lot of trouble today. Let me see for myself."

She body-blocked him, tucking her arm under her chest against the door. "No. You can see it when it's done loading."

"Stop telling me no!" The devil grabbed her shoulder, but the navigator predicted this, huddling even lower and closer to the ground. "I honestly ought to just tape your mouth and hands down and be done with it."

"As if I would allow you to―eek!" Her former confidence vanished, feeling his arms wrap around her, lifting her off the ground with monstrous strength. "Let go!" she thrashed about wailing her arms around.

"That's what I wanted to see." The demon said into the taper of her neck. "Thats right. Right there."

A sudden rush of blood ran into her cheeks as she stood still. "You stupid pervert, let go of me!" she screamed.

"The only pervert here is you. I'm talking about that damned Pip-boy." On her wrist, a tiny computer once blank and dusted turned on, giving off a green light and reverberating radio signal. "Thats where we are heading," pointing one of his fingers, "right there. From the map and the speed we are going, it will probably be very soon." Letting her go, and putting her down beside him, the devil opened the door letting in the howling wind, "Get your stuff ready. When we go there I will give you the plan. Do not disobey me."

The redhead sat curled up in the same position, watching the devil go up and away. _As if I would listen to that horrible idiot in a million years!_

 _ **AN: I was originally gonna make this one long chapter, but decided to split it into two. I actually intended for the train ride to be very short (like 500 words) but nothing ever happens as expected! I hope you guys liked this chapter considering it had a lot of fluff. With the fire between them, it's almost as though Nami could see … the normal Luffy? Stay tuned …**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fallout**

 _ **Chapter 10 Nothing Is Forever**_

 **AN: About half way done with this story :O You Never Know and Fallout are both into their second acts. If you haven't read my other stories, I am trying to finish all preexisting fanfics by December 15, 2017. I believe it is entirely possible to do so, I just gotta stay motivated.** _ **Note:**_ **If you want me to concentrate on a particular story** _ **tell**_ **me** _ **.**_ **I got about 90 more days, which is about 90,000 words if I do 1,000 each day.**

 _ **Don't**_

Going through the gear retrieved from Captain Kidd, the devil equipped a large leather jacket. Unlike the one he gave the navigator, this one was much heavier and bullet ridden. Added padding covered his muscular shoulders and upper back. The semi trench coat extended all the way to his ankles, leaving his scarred chest exposed to the elements. Between the huge jackets exposed flaps, his red shirt and ripped jeans stood out. The demon had also taken the liberty of equipping a belt he fancied. A line of clanking bullets lined the exterior of the golden 'BAMF' buckle in the middle. Another string of .44 magnum bullets crossed over his bare chest pressing against his ripped abdomen. With the death gun reloaded and the sniper rifle inspected, the devil stood upright on the tip of the train, facing the encroaching darkness ahead. Off in the distance, storm clouds formed.

The valley's surroundings changed the further they traversed. The hills once barren with dirt and shriveled dead grass, took the shape of dead trees, and pockets of yellow decay. The devil noticed this anomaly, glancing between the hillsides and the clouds coming closer. The fields changed again and again, decaying trees with strands of colored bushes and shriveled weeds grew. The revolver drew when patches of green appeared, the devil dashed towards the stairs. "Get the hell up here!"

The navigator gazed up at the conductor's door with half glazed eyes, "What?"

Slamming the door open, "Get the fuck up!"

"What?" Her eyes flung open, seeing his labored breath and crazed eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to―!"

"Enough of your excuses!"

Her eyes shuttered, anticipating the pain to come, "I'm sorry…" Her clamped vision kept flinching until she felt cold contact on her skin. She threw her eyes open, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't want to hear it from you!" His voice dark and all too familiar.

She shut her eyes again. Feeling herself leave the ground, she asked, "Where are you taking me?" She watched as she got put in her usual position, placed over his shoulder.

"We need to leave now! He set us up for a trap." The devil ran up to the train's control panel, yanking everything he could out. The engine chugging along at the same rate as before. "Shit! How do you slow this thing down?"

"Why?" The navigator asked, forming a fist in her hand, "we have to go after Doflamingo!" She glared at the side of his face, "Are you trying to get out of this?"

"Shut the hell up! Just tell me how to stop this!" Slamming his fist into the panels, a chuckle interrupted his destruction. The light coming from the fire died into silent embers.

"Very good Mugiwara! You realized I was going to kill you! Too bad. I was going to feed you and that girl to my pets! Guess I will have to change my plans." At the end of those words, the train started accelerating. "My scientist put this in. They call it MAD! Goodbye, Mugiwara!" Their surroundings got covered in thick stainless steel, all except for the window, showing their impending doom. "Go ahead, show that girl your true power!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Oh? So I got you mad? Good! Fufufufufu!"

She studied the devil, watching the darkness consume his eyes, everything underneath the strawhat void of light. "I know you can get us out of this," she tried putting a hand into the shadow, "I don't know what he is talking about. But please help me. I don't want to die here."

Her soothing voice, drew him back into the real world. The wanderer put her back on the ground.

The devil stared at their impending doom. The landscape turned lush green, trees once scrawny or dead, stood tall and prosperous. Every square inch of the mysterious landscape got covered in thriving greenery. All the while rain drops hit the window. Tiny droplets struck at first, but in a matter of seconds, the rain turned into a full blown storm.

"You have to trust me"

She shook her head, a fist placed on her chest, "I have no other choice."

The wanderer turned back, "I'm going to do something. Do not move or speak. If I fail, I will grab you and take the brunt of the impact. Got it?"

The navigator shook her head once more. She leaned against the wall behind them, heavy breath escaping her beating chest. _He has gotten us into worse situations before, I know he can do it!_

"How romantic! Maybe I shouldn't kill you after all! Fufufufufu!" Doflamingo interrupted, "You have absolutely no chance of escaping! Unless Mugiwara―!" A bullet ended the transmiton. "Stand behind me." The revolver pointed straight ahead. The demon's grip firm and unyielding as the train went past the speed of sound.

She fought her way towards him, grabbing a hold of the wanderer around his waist. All of a sudden, the tremendous burden of standing upright no longer challenged her. _How is this even possible? He's not even wearing power armor!_ The redhead looked upwards, seeing his unflinching stare. _How powerful is he? Is he even―?_

A single bullet entered the chamber. A brief silence passed before shattering into million pieces. As the glass collapsed, the wanderer spun around, throwing her over his shoulder. This time she clung to him, bunching up as much as she could hold. "You won't die here." The wanderer stomped his way forward, carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder. The devil's feet stopped moving for a moment. But continued upon feeling his prized possession getting put back in place. The lone wander lifted them onto the broken panel, crouching over it before getting drenched in the pouring rain.

She clenched her eyes, getting ready for the encroaching pain on her exposed skin. _Acidic rain! I guess this is better than dying ..._ The redhead flinched at the contact, but opened her eyes with odd puzzlement. _It doesn't hurt?_ Her exposed hand still rested on top his prized strawhat. _I knew he could do it, but …_ "Hurry!" she screamed, seeing what lay ahead. The wanderer didn't waste anytime, grabbing a hold of the death gun before barreling over the edge.

 _ **Into the Jungle**_

They landed in a lush green grass, next to a healthy trove of sycamore trees. "This shouldn't be happening." The wanderer got up from the fall shortly thereafter, walking around, taking in the environment around them. "This place shouldn't exist." A hand rested on the back of the broken strawhat. All the while, he stumbled and stuttered down the thriving grass hill.

"Over here!" the navigator screamed out towards him. She attempted to grab the minigun but couldn't even make it budge. "Now is not the time to play games …" _What is his name? All this time that horrible beast didn't even ask for mine, so why should I?_ During her resentful reflection, her head snapped in the direction of a massive explosion. Screeching and screaming noises erupted from every conceivable direction. Bloody creatures ran towards the train wreck. Not waiting a second longer, she trailed behind him. _These things must react to sound or light, which means―!"_ Her thoughts ended, seeing the wanderer lean against one of the trees, overlooking the bright display. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Waiting to die." The devil slid down the tree trunk, picking up a naught of grass, "Did we travel back in time?"

"Now is not the time for talking about stupid things!" her voice strained, "we need to get out of here!" A hand tugged at his padded leather shoulder.

The demon swatted it away, examining the clump of fresh grass in his hand instead. "Do you think this is some kind of cruel joke?"

The navigator paused, "What are you talking about? Please we have to go!" The redhead made a bold move, reaching for his face this time. "Look at me―!" she ordered, before getting flung off her feet.

The devil merely snapped his head, tossing her on the ground next to him. "You didn't answer my question." The grass within his fingers soon turned into mesh under the immeasurable pressure, "Did the war never happen? Is everyone still..." The devil, threw away the clump into the harsh winds, watching the creatures burn themselves alive nearby. "No. It looks like the war did happen."

"I don't know what you are talking about, or what you have gone through …" her eyes kept zipping between the man lost in an endless dilemma, and the zombies surrounding the fire. "But if you want to talk about it." The navigator got up, brushing her clothes, "I'll listen on one condition." A hand stuck out towards him, her eyes focused on him, "That you listen to me."

"As if I need to do that." The devil grazed her hand away, but grinned when it came back. "You know you're oftly brave. Turning your back on those things over there."

"I'm only doing this because those people still need you."

The devil looked upwards from her hand, studying the face of the woman whose body now outlined in flames. "Do they need me, or do you need me?"

The redhead pulled her hand back with a huff, "As if!" She almost jumped backwards at the sudden grasp of her hand. Knowing the danger lying behind her, she leaned forward.

"Thank you for the helping hand," the devil smiled once more not letting go of his strong grip on her. "I'm glad you still you need me."

She grit her teeth, trying to regain her composure, "Not in a million years!"

"Oh really?" The devil let go immediately, walking down the hill, "So this is where we part ways?"

Hearing fresh screeching enter her ears, she shrieked, "Now's not the time to joke around!"

"Alright. See you in a million years." The devil walked down the hill and into the train tracks.

When the wanderer crossed the overgrown path, the navigator sprinted down the hill glancing every which way. "Hold up! Wait!"

The devil made a peace sign over his shoulder, entering the fully of plants on the other side.

"Don't joke around!" Crossing over the tracks, she glanced over at the crash site. "Hold on!" Her heart beat out of her chest, she panicked, _Where is he? Don't tell me he is serious! Is he going to leave me here?_ "Where are you?" she breathed. Her lungs swelled up as her breath started to hitch. She looked all around her, nothing other than rustling plants in the wind could be seen in the mysterious paradise. Screeching and rustling bushes a few yards away spooked her. "Where are you?" The redhead lowered herself onto the ground, crawling underneath a fallen tree for cover. A deep clicking noise resonated in her right ear. Then a sudden roar blasted her eardrum. Before she could react, she realized it was over. She shut her eyes, "Please save me!" she screamed. Bracing herself for the end, the monstrous noise died as soon as she cried. Opening up her eyes, she turned her head slowly to see what had occurred. But a forceful tug on her jacket's collar interrupted this, lifting her up from her useless camouflage.

"A million years must have past, cause this place apparently exists." The devil lifted her onto his shoulder, facing away from the mayhem coming towards them. Taking flight, the devil looked over the only weapon they had. "If you waited a second, I would have that damn death machine. Now I gotta lose that sweet toy." Running under the cover of lush foliage, the screeching monstrosities formed a cannibalistic horde around the source of the scream. "I can't take them on here, otherwise you are going to die. Give me coordinates around these things to their HQ. I got unfinished business."

She pulled up the bouncing Pip-Boy. "You need to go back over the railroad! Apparently, the train was supposed to turn right , but it crashed from the uncontrolled acceleration. The map says they are on the other side of that hill."

"Got it!" In an instant, the wanderer changed direction, sprinting across the way. The full breadth of the wild could be heard as he banged his way across the steel rails. The devil ran up the other hill, "Shit!" Upon seeing what lay on the other side, the demon ran back, smack into the middle of the tracks.

"What are you doing?" she panicked, clinging onto him tighter, "They can see us, and we will be completely surrounded!"

"Exactly. Trust me on this!" Sprinting down over the overgrowth and decayed wood, flocks of the monsters ran along on either side of the hills, but none of them touched the tracks.

"Why aren't they coming for us?"

"You are going to see why!" Climbing up the burning train past the distracted zombies, the devil ran across the tilted and collapsed train parts.

"Why are we up here? We know that they can get up here! Why do you think this will work?"

"This is why." As the monsters began their descent in all directions, the devil pulled out his revolver, pointing back from which they came.

Getting off his back, and onto her feet, she glanced all around. "What the hell is a revolver going to do? Please…" she gazed into his distant eyes for any sign of hope. "I don't want to die here."

"Then don't." The devil shot a single bullet.

Within a second, a chain reaction so humongous blinded them. A gigantic explosion engulfing the entire surrounding forest erupted. The hundreds of zombies chasing them down, burned under the immense heat.

"What did you do? How is that possible?"

The devil put the revolver in his back pocket. "I saw a land mine when I tore the grass out. When it didn't explode, I figured they must have be remote detonated." The devil grinned at the burning mayhem, "The middle of the tracks was the safest bet considering they already tried killing us there."

"But why did the zombies stay on the hills?" Glancing at the scene below.

"I think he's controlling them, that's why." Feeling the immense heat, the devil grabbed a hold of her waist, "We got to get going. This fire will most likely burn everything down."

She glanced down at where he grabbed, and at the ground, "But there are still things down there!"

Lifting her back over his shoulder without a hitch. "And their will probably be hundreds more." Hopping down the knocked over freights, the devil landed onto the scorched ground. Strolling over the burning bending track, their destination lay ahead. A dense jungle, now in flames showed their destination. A huge building resided in the middle of the dense jungle. All around the building, tall electrical wire fences kept the monsters in their prisons, deep into the ground. While the pair couldn't see them, they could most certainly could hear them. The bullet ridden vertibird sat above it all, perched atop the concrete structure. Seeing the melancholy prison surrounding the building like a castle and its moat, the devil put her back onto the end of the track.

"Here's the plan."

 _ **Where Will We Go?**_

They approached the wired gates forming the perimeter of the base. In front of them, a small dirt road lead towards the main door's facility. The navigator stayed close to him like a magnet, glancing between the endless hoards and their surroundings. The devil withheld his inert anger, sensing the navigator's clasping hands tugging around his elbow. Watching their surroundings as they bypassed the forest, no guards greeted their arrival at the gate.

"Something doesn't feel right." The devil regained control of his arm, retrieving his revolver before giving a signal.

The navigator yelled, "Wait!" seeing where the gun pointed. "I can handle this! No need to create any noise." Scooching the wanderer aside, she unlocked a chain lock in less than a second. "See."

The devil scuffed, pushing the chain gate open. "I guess you got your uses." Turning back the wanderer paused, gazing at his accomplice. Her beauty somehow exuded, by the flames and bright burning light. "Come to think of it. That explains how escaped those handcuffs." The devil shrugged his shoulders, moving on ahead, "I think I'll get ankle braces and a blindfold, so you can't escape so easily."

The navigator stared with a furrowed stare, but couldn't look away, lest she see the horror bellow.

"Speechless?' The devil turned over his shoulder, "I guess maybe I don't need that duct tape aferall."

"No your just a horrible, idiot." The redhead continued to stare at the back of the torn strawhat. "You don't take this situation seriously at all," her stare never changed, "I guess that's what stops me from running away from this horrible nightmare."

The devil studied her with the same vacant stare. "Whatever floats your boat."

 _He always writes me off like I'm nothing!_ _I doubt that idiot knows how to even write!_ Her rant came to a close, catching a glimpse of the fire engulfing the hills behind them. The screeching also penetrated her ears, without even realizing it she reached a hand for his jacket. Looking up at his dull expression, she withdrew. "Sorry."

"You got scared." The devil studied her, "Now's not the time." Taking a step towards the old and battered metal door, "Do everything I say, and we should make it out of this one piece." He spun back around, staring into her eyes, "If things go wrong then I need you to leave."

Her lips parted, "Don't tell me what to do-"

"You're too weak. Your only good to me if you're alive."

She frowned and lowered her eyes, "Oh. You told me this already."

"Good." The devil pulled out his trusty shooter, cracking open the door with one heavy kick, "Follow me."

 _ **Tell Me What You Want From Here**_

Countless guards and scientist collapsed on each successive floor. Business quotas on blackboards soon transformed into mathematical scientific probability. Desk and drawers filled with memos and timelines, now documented estranged experiments down below. Floor after floor, the same things occurred. Hired thugs foolish enough to challenge the devil at his own game, and scientist naive enough to not believe in him. The wasteland breathed life for a brief moment after nuclear warfare rained from above. But the devil wouldn't allow it.

The youthful forest and refurbished floors bustled with life, but then the sky turned to night, they burned in desolate ruin. The bullets strapped across the demon's chest depleted, resulting in _alternative_ methods of combat. With endless supplies laying about, the navigator made a concerted effort of hoarding whatever the devil left in its wake. So soon had the devil entered the compound, and too early life in it seemed to end. When the last of the security fell a vaulted fallout door came into view. On it, graffiti of a grinning black skull with a line across it, decorated the vault's entrance. When they approached the estranged door a megaphone blared.

"Very good Mugiwara! You managed to get rid of all my men! In ten minutes no less! Maybe I should have thrown some guards out there before your damned explosion blew up the forest! You can't let your dinner get cold. But you can certainly let it get burned and ripped apart, no?" The lights in the room dimmed. "You're dumbass explosion is destroying everything I worked for as I speak." The vault door started rotating like the inside of a steel clock. The smiling skull began spinning in circles as well. "No matter. I've figured out your little plan. Long before you conceived it."

Before the fortified base cracked open, the devil raised his hand and nodded his head. As the door creaked open only the wanderer stood on the other side. "Oh? Where did that pretty little redhead runoff to?"

The devil took a couple steps forward, standing in the vaults entrance. Scanning the room, the devil found it empty. "None of your business."

"So the hotshot runt, burning down my MAD project, is telling me what is what? I will tell you what is what!" The ground shook and the entire building bulked back and forth. The devil remained composed, keeping eye level with the vault's door. "Come inside the vault and get a real taste of power, hmm?"

"No. Come out and fight me like a man. Stop acting like a coward hiding behind your money and men. Fight me!" The ground trembled once more, this time part of roof collapsed.

"Calling me a coward, runt?" The ground rattled again, the forest fire has spread around the compound like a halo. "No matter. Time for my dinner." The entire upper floor collapsed, which the devil foresaw coming. The massive outrageously dressed man stood in front of him, kicking aside the crumbled concrete. "Why are you getting in the way, Mugiwara?"

"I need to eliminate you."

"Who put you up to this?"

"I did. Stop talking and start fighting."

The fake grin soon disappeared, veins popped out of his forehead, "Listen here you impatient little, runt! We are bringing life back into the wasteland! Look at the forest outside which you destroyed!" A manic grin crept in, "We just need these wastelanders to justly compensate us for our _noble_ deed."

"You are exerting taxes on people that never wanted them in the first place." The demon cracked its fist.

"Those ungrateful settlers!" The massive flamboyant man yelled, "If not us then who? Kaido's Legions are marching in the East, and the NCR are coming from the West! The Brotherhood of Steel is almost gone, and the Enclave are returning in number! Mutants and ghouls creep the wasteland, and marauders and scavengers plunder it! Kidd's Khan were going to raid those villages anyways, why not make a profit? Besides aren't you doing the same with that slave girl of yours? Using her as you see fit? I could buy a hundred whores on that God forsaken Strip with all the wealth I accumulated if I wanted!"

A dark aura grew around the demon, nothing could be seen aside from the torn strawhat. The power went out on the upper floor, the fire outside providing the only illumination for the darkness forming within. "What did you say?" A voice so deep and foreign brewed, causing even Doflamingo to raise a brow. "What did you call her?"

The tall man licked his lips, "Why so serious? It's the wasteland, Mugiwara! A man like you probably took her from some raiders raping her, or maybe took her from a whore house on the Strip! Don't get attached to things that can easily break." Doflamingo let out a smug grin, "You of all people should know this."

"I came here because I was told to kill you." The devil lifted his head, revealing the voidness of light, but the fire outside. "Now I will kill you because you made fun of something of mine. She is not my slave. Nor some expensive whore. She is my navigator that will lead me where I need to go." The sound of burning screaming monsters shattered the windows around them, revealing the sound of hell below. "You end here."

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Doflamingo psychopathic grin widened, the fire outside only highlighting it. "You are just like me, I know the power you have. There are more us in the wasteland than you think! Those that are on the top possess it. Join me and we can rule the entire wasteland!"

The devil walked forward, moving across the blocks of cement in silence."I am nothing like you. I can sense that you have changed just like I did. But there is one difference that sets us apart." The devil raised his head, his true form incarnated, never seen before by mankind. "I have someone to lead me out of the darkness and you don't. You will burn here and die with your horrible creations."

Doflamingo revealed his true form as well with an eager grin. "And when I live I get that girl, no?"

"No one will ever get to have her but me. So no, you don't get to live. I won't allow it."

 _ **When All's Said and Done**_

"Where is he?" the navigator asked herself, catburgaliring her way onto the roof. A quick glance over the ledge and she jumped with fright. From here, she could determine that the fire had engulfed most of the forest. The heat danced its way towards the base, melting the metal wire before advancing into the horrendous pits below. Hell rose on Earth, burning all the damned creatures in inferno while the tower stood in the middle looking onwards untouched. Gazing off elsewhere, the last of the resurrected forest collected on the eastern side, towards the nearby mountains. Shaking her head at the tragedy around her, the navigator strolled over towards the battered vertibird. "That idiot better hurry up! I'll be sure to leave without him!" As the last words escaped her mouth, a twinged feeling in her chest caused it to tighten. _He is risking his life to help those people. People that I asked him to save. If I leave without him, am I no worse than he is? The person I hated but soon saw differently? Like that time before the fire ..._ the redhead glanced past the vertibird, noticing the sky start to turn a light red hue over in the distant horizon.

Past all the smoke and fire and dampening rainfall, the Sun peaked out from across the horizon. _That idiot didn't act like a monster or a devil with the fire in his face, he actually looked like a goof ball._ She gazed at the ground with a smile, _and yeah he can be possessive and mean at times._ The young woman walked past the machine, taking in the beautiful view before sunrise, _but he hasn't hurt me all this time, and I feel safe around him for some reason …_ She concluded with a smirk, "I don't know what to make of him."

Suddenly the ground trembled with great vigor, the navigator grabbing onto the ledge for stability. Running back towards the beaten vertibird, she got inside, studying the layout of the machine. _Think! The Brotherhood must have shown me the design for this!_ After another earth rattling shake occurred, the machine started up. "Come on! Come on!" The lights eventually flickered on displaying their static green screens. "Yes!" In the back of her mind she wondered, _Where is he?_

The ground wobbled yet again, the helicopter rocking unsteadily over the unsure ground. _Hurry up!_ she gave a heavy sigh, throwing her arms up into the air, "Where the hell is he? Why is he taking so long?" Her angry rambling ceased right there and then. Her brows descended, "Where are you!" she yelled, slamming her fist down on her chair. The building below her faltered, parts of the ceiling caving in. _What is his stupid name? Why can I not remember?_ Hearing windows break and seeing rubble fall her mind raced, _Please hurry!_ Getting a hold of her senses, she combed over the vertibird controls. "Here it is!" The megaphone buzzed on. Still hovering just over the cement structure, her voice projected loud and clear, "Get up here! We need to go! The fire is engulfing everything around us as I speak!" No answer came except for shattered debris pulling the structure apart like janga. At any moment the faltering tower would collapse.

"Go!" A demonic roar broke out through all the chaotic destruction.

She shook her head, yelling out the side of the vertibird, "I won't leave without you!"

"Leave. I will come back for you someday."

Her heart tugged and her eyes tinged. Why did she stay for the man who kidnapped her? This was her chance to escape. This was her freedom back to the Brotherhood of Steel given on a silver platter, so why? She wiped a tear from her eye, "I won't forgive you!"

"Damn right!"

She moved her hand away from her face. _What does he mean?_ As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the building caved in on itself. The structure crumbled everywhere, floor after floor, cement crushed cement, falling into the pit below from the immense weight of the stones.

"No! No! No!" she screamed for the longest time. "You can't die!" She looked over the side, seeing the pits roasted in flames. Even the rubble couldn't save itself from Diablo's flames. "You can't die!" she breathed, the tears getting stuck in her eyes as she navigated the vertibird lower reaching just above the rubble. "You can't die, you're not allowed to die!"

The rubble caught fire quickly, all life ceased to exist outside the vertibird. "You made me a promise!" The stone's lay in the same crumbled collection, no words could move them. Everything flammable inside the rubble excited the flames. "I don't even know your name ..." her words got stuck in her throat while tears streamed down her face. "I can't stay here, anymore." She coughed, scorning the open door design, "I can't breath. Please …" she gave one last wail, "Don't leave me!"

Danger signs kept flashing on the vertibird screen as the pitch black smoke became unbearable. "I'm sorry," she coughed, this time hiding her breath beneath the jacket. _Don't Go._ "Thank you," she whispered.

Lifting back into the air, the vertibird made an unsteady ascent as it rose through the impenetrable smoke. All the while tears continued rolling down her checks, her sobs turning silent as the helicopter made its way up and above the smoke. The entire field around the vertibird burned of ash and wildlife. She kept her head down, mulling over the event that transpired. "I never knew his name."

After along while when nothing left could be seen, the vertibird turned its quadra rotating blades westward, going away the rising sun. "I guess I'll go back to the Brotherhood of Steel, if they're still there." Her frown that had been on her face the entire time only worsened. "What if they all died? What if they left the base?" The vertibird passed over the burning train station from before, nothing but carnage lay in its wake. "What happened with the Enclave? How did they know we were there?" The redhead didn't have the luxury of time to dwell on such matters, being under the control of the mad demon wanderer. The sand dunes making up Kidd's base showed only signs of shamble. She couldn't get a look at it before but a small smile crossed her face. "They won't believe me when I tell them the adventures we went on!" her smiled disappeared. A silent blank stare overlooked the collapsed freeway. "At least the villagers won't be terrorized anymore, and it's all thanks to …" The tears she tried repressing came back again and again. Soon after, the settlement on the cliff overlooking the freeway came into view. "I should probably tell them the good news." Her tears stopped for a brief moment, landing the aircraft just outside the town.

Seeing the metal contraption, all the settlers in the village came out of hiding, the youth approached it with open curiosity while those old enough to know better stood back with measurable uncertainty. Even the dapper skeleton stood outside, approaching the vertibird with a long cane in hand.

"Everyone, you'll be happy to know that you won't be paying taxes to Doflamingo's mercenaries anymore."

The crowd whispered amongst themselves glancing back with weary eyes. Though the skeleton saw this and with a hand said, "Where did your friend go?"

She looked at the skeleton for a brief second before looking away. "He wasn't my friend." Her eyes staring into the cracked dirt. _I'm not going to cry here. I'm not going to cry anymore._ "Just know that he saved all of you. He didn't do it for money, he did because I told him to." Tears threatened once more, hiding what she wanted to do, she said, "Not only did he defeat Doflamingo, but he destroyed all the zombies and the people bringing them around here."

"Captain Kidd is dead? And the zombies are gone too? How is that possible? You were only gone for such a short amount of time. Then again time is irrelevant to me! Yohohoho!" Brook stopped his antics, glancing between the girl without a scratch but a chip on her shoulder and the beaten vertibird. "Where is he?"

"He's …" she bit down on her teeth, shutting her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall. "He's …"


	11. Chapter 11

**Fallout**

 **Ch. 11 Kings Never Die**

"He's…" her words getting stuck in her throat, "He's...gone." Taking a deep breath, the navigator's chest wouldn't loosen, "All I know is that he gave it his all. Cruel as he was. I don't think a devil would ever sacrifice itself for others." Fist tightened at her sides, hearing his last words replay in her ears. Stomping the cracked ground, she yelled, "That's why …" She shook her head, "That's why he sacrificed himself. He died because I asked him to fight when you guys couldn't."

The skeleton frowned at this, "So Strawhat sacrificed himself? If you don't mind me asking," he walked in front of the crowd, "What was the young hero's name?"

 _Hero…_ she pondered. "I don't know." Looking back at the settlers, she said, "Even though he isn't here anymore. He would tell you to live your lives and …"

Brook put a comforting―albeit skeletal―hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. You don't have to explain. Everyone here has dealt with hardship. Now life will be a little easier." Brook gave a boney grin, "But I don't have a life! Yohohohoho!"

She made a half-grin, "You sure don't." Despite the jokes and laughter, she still stared at the ground. "Yeah. I guess you're right." Addressing the crowd, "If you ever need help," she gazed up, "call the Brotherhood of Steel."

"The Brotherhood of Steel!" Brook took a step back, "They are still around? I thought the Enclave drove them back into hiding!"

The navigator paused. "Of course they are!" Stepping back herself, "The Enclave haven't reached the Mojave desert yet!"

Brook's light hearted grin disappeared, "You haven't heard, haven't you? The Brotherhood got forced out of the Sierras by the Enclave. They are completely cut off from here…"

"What? That's impossible!" Nami argued, checking her Pip-boy, backing away as she did. _They couldn't have! The Brotherhood can't fall!_ She paused in her backtrack, grabbing her arm, _where am I supposed to go?_ Moving her hand away she looked up at the skeleton, "I'll have to see for myself!"

"I wouldn't go there alone," Brook took a step forward, "trust me."

What happened to the last person she trusted? "Like hell I won't! I don't need you or anyone else's help!" _Where will I go?_ she asked herself yet again, _If I can't find a Brotherhood outpost by the time this thing runs out of fuel, I'm screwed!_

Brook pointed a bony finger at the vertibird beyond recognition. "The Enclave will shoot that battered thing down like a fly! Let me go with you! I know where the Brotherhood are. I won't weigh it down, after all I am light as bones! Yohohohoho!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Nami looked away, this time at the collapsed freeway. "I need to do this alone. After what happened."

Brook studied her distant gaze, taking off his long hat, he said, "I too know what it's like losing a dear friend. I've been looking for him since the end of the war." Staring at the ground, "That guy you were traveling with reminded me of him. But my friend would never act like that." The skeleton took a deep exhale, "He was larger than life you know. Everyone wanted to be his friend. Even in the worst of times he was our light in a sea of darkness." He thumbed a tear away, "Look at me. Wiping away tears, and I don't even have eyes! Skull joke!" Though the skeleton didn't laugh, instead frowning at the girl's apparent silence. "Go and find your friends. Don't make the same mistake I did!"

She nodded her head, wiping away a single tear as well. Waving back at the crowd she walked away, getting inside the vertibird with a tired sigh. "I'm going to have to send them a radio signal just in case." Starting up the futuristic helicopter, she gazed outside, seeing the waving settlers and tall skeletal man. "I made the right choice coming here. We ended up saving people. And I tricked that monster into going east instead of west. Plus I got out of this situation in one piece!" When the vertibird rose into the air, and she waved her goodbyes. A distinct click entered her right ear.

"So you deceived me?"

The redhead jumped, "What?" Facing the source of the noise, she met the barrel of a magnum grazing her forehead.

"Give me a good reason I shouldn't blow your brains out."

"Don't try to boss me aro―!" she yelled. A bullet hit the propellers, zipping just past her hair. Warning signals came up as the vehicle destabilized.

"I don't care that you abandoned me. I would have just hunted you down again anyways." Checking the danger signs without much care, "But the fact that you betrayed me despite all the time we've been together."

 _All the time we have been together my ass!_ she wanted to scream. Brushing the revolver aside, she said, "I didn't mean to leave you! I had no choice! Those monsters were going to kill us while I was navigating, we just stumbled upon that village is all!"

"No. I heard the entire conversation." Shooting another bullet upwards straight into the blades, the vertibird released a black smoke. "What do you plan on doing?"

She choice her words carefully, "I'm going to take you to New California!" her fake grin twitched, as the revolver locked back onto her.

"You're lying to me again. I heard everything you said coming back here. You have no intentions of ever serving me willingly."

She looked between the barrel staring her down and the devil's glare. "How is that even possible? Nothing could have survived!"

"Not everything. When you left me, I latched myself onboard. I'm not angry that you left me. I'm pissed that you deceived me. You didn't do that to save anybody. You did it to save yourself. For that I lost all respect for you," the devil put the gun away.

Her look of relief changed into a spiteful hatred the more he talked. "Who are you to determine who is respectable? You're literally the worst person in the entire wasteland! You're just a maniac idiot that loses his temper at anything that remotely challenges you! Honestly, you of all people shouldn't be talking about respect!"

The devil leaned against his seat, "Says the coward that runs away from everything. All you do is deceive and deceive. You even deceived those settlers, saying I fought for them and their _freedom_. Bull shit! I fought for you so we can get back on the road. But no! You led me in the completely opposite direction of the Sierra Mountains!" The devil grabbed her nearest wrist, yanking her towards him. "If you can't navigate there is no point in keeping you around." Lucifer's new grin couldn't be wider, "Betrayal is the worst sin. Take me to the Brotherhood of Steel. I know you won't go anywhere else. I know you're running out of time."

"You don't know what you are talking about! A monster like you would never understand anything! Especially what friendship and family means to me!"

"I don't know what friendship or family means?" The devil chuckled at this pulling her wrist past his head, "You have no idea who you are dealing with, do you?"

The fiery redhead continued her struggle away from him despite its negligence, "How can you be so cruel? What caused you to be like this! I thought you changed!" Her hot temper turning into squeals of pain, feeling him tightening his grip on her.

"If you saw the things I saw during the war, you wouldn't be the same either." The devil tossed her arm back, throwing her back into the pilot's seat.

Soothing the burn on her wrist, "Some soldier you are!"

"Was," the devil kicked up his feet on the panels, "I don't want to talk about it."

Watching the devil tip the broken strawhat over his eyes without a care, she yelled, "Of course you don't want to talk about it! You never wanna talk about it! Then what ends up happening is that you blow up! You get scary and start hurting and killing people!" Her clenched fist above her thumping wrist wouldn't stop shaking. After all they had been through, she knew nothing could possibly hurt him. "Just tell me the truth!" knocking over the hat, she glared into his eyes, "Who the hell are you?"

The devil glanced at her through the corner of his left eye, putting the hat back over like a siesta. "Why should I? You know your role. You know what I want. That's all you need to know."

"Because I need to know who I am dealing with!" Nothing could mask her anger, all but the broken strawhat. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The devil sat up, putting the busted strawhat over his head. "Tell you what," gazing over he could see the full fiery of the redhead. "I'll tell you who I am, if you tell me who you are? Sound good?"

"Fine," but her fist wouldn't stop shaking.

The devil grinned at this, "Names Luffy, that's all you need to know."

"Luffy?" she mouthed, "my names Nami, that's all you need to know."

The wanderer's eyes squinted, "Why is that?"

"You didn't continue talking about yourself, so I have no reason to continue either!"

"Suit yourself. I guess there's no reason for you to get to know me." Pointing at the distant mountains, "Take me where I need to go."

"Hold up!" Nami interrupted, "since you're too much of a moron I guess I will go first."

"Nope, I don't want to hear it. I think you heard enough," putting his dirty hands behind his strawhat.

"Hold on a minute!" The vertibird kept floating in the same position, hovering just over the town. "Can't you at least tell me why I need to take somewhere? Is it treasure you are looking for? Wh―?"

"I've got my only treasure right here."

Nami eyes widened. Stealing glances at him, her eyes furrowed. "You treat your only treasure like trash."

"Can't be helped. Tries running away all the time …" The devil smirked, "...Just like you," he lifted the hat upwards, examining the holes and wry straws falling out.

The navigator's eyes sunk, understanding what he was referring to. "Why do you keep that useless thing around?"

"Same reason I keep you around." The wanderer grinned, seeing her frown reaching a boiling point. "I'm not looking for treasure. If I wanted treasure then I would have plundered it like a pirate by now." The devil gazed at the mountains, snow starting to show. "What I'm looking for is something or someone."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see when we get there. I didn't know what I was looking for until recently." Glancing at her, "That's when I meet you."

She backed her face away, looking far in the opposite direction, "What are you talking about?"

"When I heard about who you are, I searched day and night for you. When I saw you for the first time, I realized that all that time spent hunting you down was worth it in the end. The best navigator in all the wasteland. Not only this, but you also had data mines of information from the Brotherhood, I just had to have you."

"Why me?" peeking a glance, before looking away again, "...specifically?"

The devil gave a charming grin, "I couldn't resist."

"What?" Her calm demeanor vanished. "Stop talking like some kind of stupid idiot!"

"But it's the truth." The devil shrugged his tired shoulders leaning over the panels between them, "I knew at the moment I would never give you up to anyone. After all…"

The navigator couldn't control the heat coming into her checks, mouthing, "After all?"

"After all, I don't want anyone else." Their eyes met for the longest time before the wanderer smirked, leaning back into his seat.

Taking a sigh of relief, "What are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing." The devil reclined the seat back. "For someone as smart as you are, you act stupid sometimes."

The redhead stared at him as her nose twitched, "You of all people shouldn't be talking about who's smart and who's dumb!"

"You're right. I shouldn't. But didn't smart people building bombs, and dumb people fighting wars get us in this situation in the first place?"

"You can't just simply things…" her rant came to a close as she looked at him with a bit of puzzlement, "Luffy?"

Sitting up straight, the devil glanced over, "Don't call me, Luffy."

"Why?"

"Just fly the damn thing. You ask way too many questions sometimes." After a relative silence had passed, a smirk crept in. "I'm even surprised you're awake. Then again you slept the whole time while I did all the fighting."

"I had to learn how to operate things I never piloted in my life! And besides," she pointed at him, "I'm not a monster like you!"

"Whatever." The devil glanced outside watching the settlement disappear from view. "I don't expect you to wake me up. Just realize that if you go back to the Brotherhood of Steel, I'm not gonna show anymore mercy. I needed to be in California yesterday." Tipping the broken strawhat over his face, the devil told one last adew. "I know we're going back to the Sierra Mountains. If the Enclave are there, you know I'm the only thing you got left. My services ain't coming without a price tag, especially after what you've done." Eyes sunk for the first time in a long time, "Make the right choice."

 **War, War Never Changes ...**

The wanderer awoke from his long sleep, gazing up through the holes in his strawhat. Light came in through the tares, letting in pockets of fluorescent light. "Well?" Lifting the hat back over his head, the wanderer gazed over, "Why the hell didn't you―?" Getting up the demon checked the back of the vertibird. "Stop screwing around and get out here!" Rushing back towards the front, the headlights projected the nearby mountains across the way. Looking downwards he could see that the massive bridge from months ago had indeed collapsed. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." The devil glanced a little lower, noticing the control panel signifying signs of failure. Closer examination revealed that the fuel gage dwindled down to nothingness. "At least I know where the cat is hiding." From here, the compound looked to have taken a serious beating. "How the hell am I going to get over there?"

Just before getting out, a static transmission could be heard from inside. "Repeat Sierra has been sacked! I repeat Sierra has been sacked! All Brotherhood personnel are to retreat back towards the capitol! Be aware the Enclave have hacked our transmissions, this is not a drill! Forward base Sierra is down!" Static dragged over the message, "Do not go at any cost! I repeat forward base Sierra Mountains has been compromised!―" The radio signal died.

"Don't tell me!" The devil grabbed his hair ripping out a chunk, "No!" The devil ran outside towards the edge of the ravine. Nothing could cross between the mountain peaks for a hundred yards. "How the hell did she get over there? Did they trick her and pick her up?" The light in the demon's vision got lost in a fiery of anger and anguish. Standing still for a time, the headlights couldn't glean any light in his eyes. "No one takes what's mine. A dark and unforetelling darkness lingered inside his voice. "Not after what happened …"

The scenery surrounding the mountain tops flashed around him. The dark and desolate night turned cold and dreary. "No, no, no, no, no!" Rain pelted him and everything around him every time the devil so much as blinded. "No!" The devil shook his head watching flashes of light go across the sky and then disappear into the clear night. "Please not again!" The devil glanced at his hands slowly losing control. Flipping over his palm, thick armor appeared and reappeared with each squeeze. Turning his hands over again, thick blood covered it with each thunder strike. Spon his tattered jacket got replaced with a full set of armor in between each droplet. "No!" the snow topped mountains morphed into burning rubble. "Not again..." a single tear welling up in his eye. "Stop. Not now..." his vision got foggy, smoke covered the surrounding area from view. A presence could be felt on his shoulder. "I can't. I can't look back..." The hand's presence disappeared. The devil covered his eyes, changing between armor and his ripped sleeve.

"Luffy." The mountains disappeared all together, stuck in the raging storm. "Luffy, please look at me."

"I can't. I have something I have to do," his voice lost all it's former hatred and malleolus.

"Wait until reinforcements come. They'll be here any minute!"

Slinging a rifle over his left shoulder. "I can't let you die again."

"Again? But it's never happened. I'm still alive, Luffy."

The devil grit its teeth, "You're just a ghost then. Just wait until I get on the other side."

"What do you mean by the otherside? Luffy, hold on a minute!"

"When I'm dead."

"Luffy!" a warm presence grasped the devil's bloody hand. "Please, Brook said reinforcements will be here any minute! I should have told you this as soon as I knew. We are gonna take the fight to them. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner!"

"Brooks dead...and it's all my fault." Staring up into the pouring rain, "They want to take the fight to the mainland, huh? End this before they start dropping bombs everywhere?"

"Luffy..." the hand wouldn't budge.

Walking along the littered and abandoned streets in the dense concrete jungle, the devil gazed upwards watching the burning skyscrapers crumble.

The presence squeezed with all it's might. "Please just hold on one more minute!"

"I told you I can do this alone." Ripping the fist covered with blood free, the demon walked up to the edge.

"This is the last time I do this. After this we'll go home."

"Luffy we don't have a home. None of us do."

Gazing over the edge, "Then we'll make a home."

"This isn't a place to make one."

"Of course it isn't. It's war. People die. But you don't have to. Stay here and tell the others I'm doing this alone."

"Luffy, you can't! They have stronger power armor and technology than we have! You're turning this into a suicide mission! Just wait on a minute! Clearly you're not here at all!"

"That's because I don't want to be here. I didn't ask to here and neither did you." Strolling past the presence without a moment's glance, the devil marched back towards the vertibird.

"So you finally changed your mind? You'll finally stay?"

"No I just figured out an idea," moving inside the cockpit, the devil blocked the spirits whose face he refused to look at.

"I'm going with you! You don't have to do this alone, especially if it's for my sake!"

"No." All of a sudden the configurations worked like a charm. Seeing the thunder bellow and hearing the rain pour. "I don't want you to die again. This is my mission not yours."

"Luffy!" the scream continued, until the latches came down. "Luffy." she dropped onto the ground, realizing she had completely lost him.

"War, war, never changes." Lifting into the air, the past became the present. The endless revenue and mountain tops changed forever in the eyes of the beholder. Sputtering it's way across the wide river, the vertibird arrived at the edge of the crowded metropolis center.

 _ **What's Left of Us**_

 _ **AN: I kindly ask that you don't spoil anything for this chapter so that other people can enjoy :D**_

 _ **I've realized that my writing is less than what it should be and I'm trying to make up for it by improving. I've edited this chapter over and over again for several days now. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. It's difficult to realize what I'm doing wrong if no one says anything. All works of fiction can always be improved upon―including the classics.**_

 _ **And truth be told I don't know if I want to continue doing this anymore, I've talked with a couple of writers, and they convinced me to continue regardless. Basically what I'm trying to say is that I'm pouring everything I got into finishing these stories in time, and I don't know if it's better to complete the stories or just terminate them. The entire point of writing is for creative self enjoyment, and for me a love for the pairing. Unfortunately, the line between joy and writing is wearing thin. Don't get me wrong, I love the pairing, I just don't know if writing is the best use of my time, if this is what has become of it. I may never even finish any of these stories, so maybe its best to draw the line somewhere and start a new? That's something I've got to answer for myself.**_


End file.
